The Slytherin Inside
by Freshie2013
Summary: James Potter's boasting is seen through and he is sorted into Slytherin. Now Neville wont let Mya anywhere near James and the two have to meet in secrete. Strange things are happening at Hogwarts and James is getting blamed. Can he save his name?
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Chapter One: Fate

James Potter looked up as an owl landed on the kitchen table in front of him. He saw the letter had the famous Hogwarts crest on it and he grabbed the letter before Ginny or Harry had a change to react.

"Mum! Mum! Look it came!" James shouted as he ran around the house. He found Albus who was trying to read one of his books to Lily. "Ha Albus I was invited and you weren't!"

"I'm nine James. I can't go yet." Albus pointed out not looking up from his book

This took James back a little, but he shook it off and continued to run around the house singing at the top of his lungs. Lily ran after her older brother and pulled on his sleeve trying to see what the letter looked like.

"Let me see James." The seven year old exclaimed

"Not now Lily. You'll get one in a few years." James said rolling his eyes

"But I want one now!" Lily squealed

"No Lily! Now go find Albus and bug him." James said pushing his little sister off and ran back into the kitchen to give the letter to Ginny

When he got to the table Albus was sitting there eating his breakfast. He looked up at James who still had the smug look across his face. 'What if it says they're not going to take you James? How would that feel?'

James' brown eyes narrowed in onto his younger brother. The two boys looked a lot like their father, although Albus was the only Potter to have his grandmother's eyes like his father. Harry chuckled but stopped when Ginny gave him a look.

"Albus stop teasing your brother. All of you kids are going to get into Hogwarts." Ginny said wrapping her arms around Albus

"We are after all the sons of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Two of the greatest wizards of their time. Nephews of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." James gloated

"James Sirius Potter! Don't go bragging." Ginny fumed sounding much like her mother

"I wonder if Mya got her letter." James said ignoring what his mother had just said

"Door." Harry said before taking another sip of coffee

Ginny looked at her husband and raised her eyebrows, but before she got a chance to ask, there was a knock on the door. James and Albus both looked up in amusement at their father. Before James could get to the door, Harry pointed his wand at it and the door flew open.

"How's you know that dad?" Albus asked "Do you have like some kind of super senses?"

"I saw Neville and Mya walking over across the lawn." Harry shrugged hiding his smirk behind his coffee mug

"James!" Mya squealed throwing her arms around her friend and tackling him

The duo fell over into a pile as Neville walked into the kitchen to greet Ginny and Harry. Harry stood up and shook Neville's hand. Ginny gave him a hug and then looked down at their children who were still rolling around on the floor, with their letters clung tightly in their hands.

"Eleven years old and they still act like complete ninnies." Albus said rolling his eyes

"Oh Albus you wouldn't understand." Mya laughed standing up and tussling the boy's black hair. She turned back to her best friend. "I can't believe this day has finally come. Ever since the twins got their letter I've been waiting to get mine. Hogwarts here we come!"

Mya took James' hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Albus was right behind them and took a seat next to his father. Ginny poured Harry another cup of coffee and poured one for Neville as well.

"Neville would you like me to take the kids to Diagon Alley? Harry and I were planning on taking James to go get his wand. We could take Mya, Alice and Frank with us. I know that you need to get going back to Hogwarts." Ginny offered

"That would be nice Ginny thanks. You know now that Mya's starting Hogwarts I feel like things are going to settle down a little. I would have to constantly worry about my grandmother watching her. I don't have to come home on holiday breaks so I can see her for the short period of time. It'll be nice." Neville sighed

"How about Harry and I plan on taking the kids tomorrow?" Ginny asked walking over and setting food in front of Harry

"I have to floo powder myself to Hogwarts in the morning, so I'll send the kids through floo around nine." Neville said smiling as he stood "Thank you again you guys. This means a lot to me. Mya lets go honey, I have a few errands I have to run."

"Neville she can stay here with us if you want." Harry offered "We're not doing anything important."

"Mya?" Neville asked his youngest daughter

"I'll stay. I really don't want to go with you so you can get that new Herbology book of yours. I'll play with James and Lily and Albus of course." Mya said after Albus gave her a jealous look

Neville nodded and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He gave Harry and Ginny another grateful smile. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Neville was gone. Albus jumped from the jump, not used to having people disappear inside of the house.

"I hate it when people do that inside of my house." Ginny grumbled going back to cleaning the dishes

James looked over at his best friend who was nodding off towards the backyard. James followed her and the two of them started to the swings.

"You nervous about starting Hogwarts?" James asked pushing Mya

"It's just school. What's there to be nervous about?" Mya asked laughing

"I meant the whole House sorting thing. What if we get separated? I don't think I could handle classes without you." James sighed

"Well my dad said as long as I don't associate with any Slytherins it doesn't matter what House you're in." Mya said

"I'm sure you'll get in Gryffindor just like me Mya. Although worst comes to worse, you could always end up in the same House as your mother." James said stopping the swing and smiling at his friend

"I don't need another thing comparing me to my mother or either one of the twins." Mya said

"James, Mya! We're going over to the Burrow. Molly's going to watch you. Your father has to go on an emergency trip and I have to run to the office." Ginny yelled out to the kids

James looked over at Mya and smirked at her. "Looks like we're going on a trip."


	2. Chapter 2: The Cross Roads

Chapter Two: The Cross Roads

"Let's go! Let's go!" Ginny Potter instructed her three children as she hurried them along

Harry was right behind her carrying Lily, who was still half asleep. James was strutting as he lead his family forward. Albus was right on his brother's heels muttering about how he wanted to go to Hogwarts. They stopped when they got to the section between platform 9 and platform 10. Ginny could remember coming to the platform, when she was the youngest child with her older brothers. Harry smiled as he recalled the first time he crossed through the wall and couldn't help, but laugh as he remembered the year he and Ron crashed into the wall.

"Lot's of memories are past this barrier James." Harry told his son

"Hogwarts is school dad. School is boring." James responded

"It's going to be fun James. I promise. Both Teddy and Victoire love Hogwarts." Ginny said

"Vic's a nerd mom and Teddy's wrapped around Victoire's little finger."

"Well I liked Hogwarts." Harry pointed out silencing his oldest son

James didn't know what to say. He fell silent and stared at the wall before him. He suddenly heard his name being called through the thick crowd of muggles and wizards. 'James! James Potter!' James looked around trying to find who was calling out his name already. His parents had done their best to keep Albus, Lily and him out of the press. Suddenly a small girl came out of the crowd pushing a cart. She was accompanied by two other students. A smile crossed James' face as he recognized the family.

"Mya!" James yelled as he rushed towards the other girl.

"I thought I was going to have to scream even louder to get your attention." Mya laughed

Her older twin siblings looked down at the two friends. Both Frank and Alice were third years and loved Hogwarts. They got along alright with James, but they worried that he would have a negative effect on their sister. The twins were both in Hufflepuff, like their mother and were one hundred percent positive that Mya would end up in Hufflepuff with them.

"We'll see you on the other side you two." Frank said before leading Alice to the barrier

"I thought your dad was going to floo you guys to my house." James commented watching the twins walk away

"My dad said he didn't want to trouble you. Gran brought us. She's over there with your parents." Mya commented pointing over to the Potters "She's probably going to leave soon."

James looked away from Mya as she picked up a book and started to read it waiting for her grandmother and the Potters to come over. He saw both Frank and Alice disappear through the barrier. His mouth flew open and he stood there gaping like a fool.

"No way I'm running through a wall! A wall Mya!" James said walking towards the barrier

"Don't be such a baby James. It's a wall, no one's ever gotten hurt before." Mya commented

"That you know of." James muttered under his breath

"Alright are you kids ready?" Ginny asked appearing by Mya and James' side

"It's perfectly safe. If it wasn't safe they wouldn't have it now would they." Mya pointed out putting her book back in her cart. She gave James a smug look, knowing she had made her point and took off in her cart. She soon disappeared leaving James looking at the spot where she once stood.

"Alright James it's your turn." Ginny announced turning to her son after Mya's family disappeared behind the barrier

"I realize that mother, but thank you for telling me." James said before running after the wall

James quickly disappeared behind the wall leaving his family behind him.

"Should we worry about him?" Ginny asked looking at her husband who had picked Lily up and set her up on his shoulders

"No he's a big boy Ginny he can take care of himself. We better get going though. The train is going to be leaving in a few minutes." Harry advised as he took Albus' hand and started for the wall as Ginny followed after him

Back on the other side James was talking with Mya, who was still teasing him about the wall. Ginny walked over to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"Mum don't do that in front of all of the girls." James moaned pushing his mother off of him

"Oh James just say good-bye to your mother." Mya said laughing

"Bye mum." James muttered

"Good-bye Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily." Mya said happily as she waved to the Potters

"Bye Mya!" Albus said a little too loudly causing him to blush and James to give his brother a funny look

The trail let out a whistle and James and Mya exchanged a look. Ginny gave James another hug, much to his disappointment and the two eleven year olds jumped onto the train.

"Don't forget to write James Sirius Potter!" Ginny called to her oldest son as he disappeared inside of the train

James flinched as his mother said his full name and refused to answer back. He found an empty compartment and flopped down in a seat as Mya sat across from him.

"You know I think Al has a little crush on you." James laughed looking at Mya

"James he's nine does he even understand what having a crush means?" Mya asked raising his eyebrows

"Probably not, but I still think he does." James said laying down

"You're an idiot James." Mya remarked rolling her eyes

The train ride consisted of James and Mya chattering back and forth about what house they wanted to get in. James was nearly one hundred percent positive that he was going to end up in Gryffindor like his father and grandfather before him. 'It's a Potter gene.' He had insisted 'The Potters have always been in Gryffindor even mum and all of her family have been in Gryffindor, so it's a sure bet.' Mya laughed and told him to watch him be put in a different house all by himself without his family. All of his cousins so far had been placed in Gryffindor as well.

"Don't you dare jinx me Mya Hannah Longbottom." James threatened with a laugh

"I personally want to be in Gryffindor, but Alice and Frank seem to think I'm going to be in Hufflepuff for some reason." Mya said rolling her eyes

"You're too sassy to be in Hufflepuff." James commented

A few hours later the kids got to Hogwarts. All of the first years were ushered over to the lake where a bunch of boats were waiting for them. Four first years were put in a boat and they went over to the castle that way. Mya stared into the lake and only found blackness staring back up at her. After a few minuets the boats reached the other side of the lake and got to the castle. All of the first years filed into the castle after Hagrid. Professor Longbottom met them before the got to the Great Hall. He had a long scroll in his hand and James knew it had all of the names of the first years on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I know you all are excited to get your journey here started. When you enter the Great Hall you're going to be sorted into your house. There a four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw You're going to go join the house table that you are assigned to, no exceptions or do overs. Now shall we begin."

Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the Great Hall and everyone's eyes turned to the first years making their way to the front of the Great Hall. A stool and the old sorting hat sat in front of the room. Professor Longbottom unrolled his scroll and started to read the names off of the scroll. He finally reached his daughter's name and smiled. Mya sucked her breath in and walked up to the stool. The ratty old hat was placed down on her head and she waited for the most important news of her life. The hat was silent on her head and didn't speak to her at all. After a few moments it made it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table burst into applause. Professor Longbottom himself clapped along with them. James' face lit up with a smile. Only Alice and Frank looked disappointed over at the Hufflepuff table. Mya scooted off of the stool and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. After a few more people James' name was called. He held his head high as he walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat seemed to be on his head forever and Mya suddenly became nervous. She seemed to be the only one that noticed James suddenly had become pale.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole room went silent not knowing what to think. No one clapped and James himself looked like he was going to pass out. Mya's face lost all of it's color and Fred was finally the first one able to speak.

"WHAT! I want a retake! Someone needs to burn that bloody hat!"

"Sit down Fred." Lucy instructed forcing her cousin to sit down

Professor Longbottom pushed James out of the stool and sent him on his way. James passed by the Gryffindor table and Mya tried to grab his hand, but he ignored it. His senses felt numb and he still wasn't quit sure what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: My Secret Best Friend

Chapter Three: My Secret Best Friend

The next day things did not go well for either James or Mya. The two of them seemed to be struggling being apart. Mya had always kept James grounded and kept him under control. James in return stuck by Mya's side and defended her. Being apart was hard for the two of them. James hated being the only Potter/Weasley in Slytherin. Their whole family had managed to be in Gryffindor. All of his mother's side and all of his father's side that he knew about. James was the first one not in Gryffindor and he didn't like that Slytherin had become his reject house. Mya on the other hand had made herself at home in Gryffindor, but still felt a piece of her missing since James was no longer by her side.

On the first morning before classes Neville had requested a conversation with his daughter. Mya had a feeling it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Ever since the hat called out Slytherin Neville had seemed uneasy and that made Mya uncomfortable.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" Mya asked walking into the greenhouse

"Mya come in honey, I have some things I want to talk to you about." Neville said giving his youngest daughter a weak smile

Mya walking in slowly trying to figure out what she could have possibly done wrong, since she had only been in the school for a few hours. Normally she and James could cause trouble in a matter of minuets, but they had been separate to different sections of the castle. James down in the Slytherin common room, down in the dungeons and Mya in Gryffindor tower.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this conversation." Mya commented sitting down across from her father

"Mya I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I don't want you being friends with James anymore." Neville started before Mya interrupted him

"You what?"

"I don't want you and James being friends anymore. I don't think you should be. I don't trust Slytherins. The whole Second Wizards War might have changed things, but it doesn't change the fact of what you need to get into Slytherin; greed, power hungry and cunningness."

"Dad that's my best friend you're talking about. My best friend since I was born." Mya snapped "You can't tell me I can't be his friend anymore just because he's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Mya are you forgetting the fact that I am your father. I watch over you and I helped give life to you. I can tell you who you can and can not be friends with." Neville explained to his daughter

Mya bit her lip. She learned a long time ago not to argue with her father. She also learned not to listen to her father and be cunning about it. Although that was usually James' expertise.

"Now why don't you get to breakfast. I'll see you in class later." Neville said standing up realizing that Mya wasn't going to argue any farther

"Bye dad." Mya said coldly as she walked out the door

She walked out of the greenhouse and out onto the castle grounds. All around her students were hurrying to the Great Hall, but Mya was immune to them all that was on her mind was her best friend. Neville thought he could take James away, but James was a part of her. Even though she was only eleven, Mya had a special connection to James. She didn't know if she loved James in a romantic way, but she did know she loved James and her father couldn't rob her of love, because you can't fake love.

"Mya?"

She realized she had almost walked into a wall and the voice had brought her back to reality. James was standing before her dressed in his Slytherin robes. He gave her a weak smile.

"If you kept walking you would have ran into the knight and I don't think he would have been too happy with you." James laughed

"James wow I was just looking for you." Mya said smiling "Well thinking about you actually."

James raised his eyebrows in a flirting gesture. "My, my, my. I knew you'd come around."

She grabbed him by his robes and dragged him over behind a knight. "Look I have to tell you something. I want you to know that I didn't listen to it before I tell you."

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?" The young Slytherin asked

"My dad doesn't want us to be friends anymore." Mya stated

"Wait-what? Why?" James spit out fast

"Because he says that Slytherins are still no good. The war didn't really change their reputation. He doesn't think I should be hanging out with a Slytherin."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing really. So I didn't promise him and yes or no technically." Mya smirked

"Miss. Mya Longbottom, you are so much like me. How did I get placed in here but you didn't?" James asked shaking his head with a smile

"I don't know, but we should get to the Great Hall. People are going to notice that we're missing."

The two started for the Great Hall again, but Mya took James' hand to stop him again.

"James, I just want you to know that nothing is going to stop you from being my best friend." She admitted blushing

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Mya." James said wrapping him arm around her shoulders. "We probably should have your father think we're not friends anymore though."

"So secret best friends?" Mya asked raising her eyebrows

"Secret best friends." James agreed nodding his head


	4. Chapter 4: The Astronomy Tower

Chapter Four: The Astronomy Tower

James took a look at his father's map of Hogwarts. He had found it in his father's office before he left for Hogwarts. James had managed to convince his Uncle George to show him figure out the tricks to the map. He figured of all of the family members to ask his uncle would be the one to ask about it. George showed James how to use the map and took a vow of silence not to tell Harry that James had come across and taken the map.

He looked up at Gryffindor Tower on the map and noticed that Mya was on the move. Her name was moving slowly across the map, but she was moving. Luckily Teddy had handed down Harry's invisibility cloak that he had taken a few years back, down to James. James had the cloak over his head, so he knew no one would be able to see him and Mya when they were together. Her name was starting to get closer to his name on the map. When he saw that his heart started to beat faster. The excitement was starting to build up in his chest as he saw her sneak around the corner. Her brown hair was pulled back into braids and she had light blue pajamas on. Her green eyes were wide as she looked around trying to find her friend.

"James? James are you out here?" Mya whispered softly when she got to the place where the two of them were supposed to meet

James stuck his hand out from under the cloak and covered her mouth. Mya almost let out a scream, until she recognized James' hand. She was confused at only seeing his hand and reached forward and felt a thin material where his face should have been. She started to lift the sheet, but James' hand grabbed her wrist and he pulled her under the invisibility cloak. Mya sucked her breath in when she saw how close to James' face she was.

"Did I scare you?" James laughed seeing Mya's face

"How in the world? Where did you get this? Whatever this is?" Mya asked looking at the thin cloth around her body

"Like it? Teddy and I took it from my dad a few years back. Teddy had it for when he would sneak out with Victoire, he figured I could use it for seeing you." James smiled

"What is it James?" Mya asked

"An invisibility cloak. We can see everything that goes on around us, but no one can see us. It's great. Dad used to use it all the time when he was here." James laughed

"And you better hope your father doesn't need that James." Mya said putting her hands on her hips

"Don't worry. Dad hasn't used the cloak in years. I mean if Teddy took it then dad hasn't missed it." James stated

"Well then, let's get on with this adventure." Mya said happily dropping her hands off of her hips. "Where are we going?"

"I say we go to the Astronomy Tower. I know how much you love to look at the stars, although I'll never understand why." James shrugged

"They tell stories James, all of the stars tell a story." Mya started before James cut her off by taking her waist and spinning her behind him

"Here stay close behind me, I don't know how far back you can be without the cloak covering your whole body." James instructed taking Mya's hand

The two eleven year olds started to walk in line one behind the other. James lead the way having a grasp on Mya's hand. Mya looked around at all of the portraits on the wall. They were asleep and things seemed more peaceful at night. No one was on their backs about being friends. Something felt right about being with James and having him close made Mya know that she was going to have to fight for her friendship no matter what her father said.

"Well we're here on the steps. I think we should go up the stairs." James whispered back to Mya still not letting go of her hand

"You know I've never snuck out before." Mya commented as the two started to climb up the stairs

"Trust me I know Mya." James chuckled

"But it's fun. I think we should do this every night so we can talk, because other than this I don't think we're going to be seeing much of each other." Mya said

"Agreed." James nodded

The two of them reached the top of the stairs and James pulled the cloak off of his and Mya's heads. Mya raced to the side of the castle tower and looked up at the sky. James followed behind her.

"You know James your birth sign is up there and so is mine." Mya told him taking his hand and dragged him over to the side with her. She pointed to a constellation of stars with her free hand and smiled at James. "Look there's mine, Aries or the goat. And you're over there with the Leo and you're a lion."

"I don't see how I'm a lion if I got put in Slytherin." James commented grumbling

"James," Mya took both of James' hands in her and blushed "I don't care if you are a Slytherin. In my eyes you will always have the spirit of a lion and you are a perfect Leo with the heart and soul of a lion."

James smiled and hugged his best friend. "You know Mya you're a great best friend. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Dead probably." Mya smirked

James pulled away from the look and gave her a look. "Not funny."

Mya yawned and looked back up at the stars. "I can't wait to take astronomy." She turned and looked at James and into his brown eyes. "You know everyone says that they love Albus' eyes and how they're your father and grandmother's eyes, but personally I like your eyes best. Lily may have similar eyes to yours, but hers are darker like your mother's. You have an entirely different shade of brown and they're beautiful."

Mya blushed when she finished talking and noticed that James was also blushing as well. "I'm sorry James. I just…well…I'm sorry." She looked away blushing ferociously.

"Thanks Mya, I don't get that a lot. Everyone is caught up in how Al has grandma's eyes." James sighed

"Well I get that I look like my mother with brown hair. The twins got dad's looks and I got mum's looks." Mya sighed

"Personally I don't think you look like your mum, you look like you." James commented

Mya blushed again. "That might be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me."

"Your welcome." James beamed

She looked back up at the stars. "Thanks for taking me up here James. It was really beautiful."

James took her hand and threw the cloak over his head. "Here I will return you to Gryffindor Tower."

The two eleven year olds took off down the stairs and James returned Mya to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. James took the cloak off of her head and gave her a smile before dropping the cloak back over his head. "I'll see you tomorrow night Mya." He whispered before taking off down the hall.

"Tomorrow." Mya whispered repeating James as she looked down the hall trying to figure out which way he had disappeared


	5. Chapter 5: The Writing on the Wall

Chapter Five: The Writing on the Wall

"Mya get up!" Violet Wood whispered trying to shake her room mate. The eleven year old had been ordered to wake everyone up in her room. The head of Gryffindor didn't seem to be too happy for calling the meeting.

"Go away Violet I'm exhausted and trying to sleep here." Mya muttered swatting the girl away

"It's important. Otherwise I wouldn't be waking you up at four o'clock in morning now would I?" Violet protested shaking Mya again

"If it's so important write the message down and get it back to me." She answered back rolling over onto her stomach and burying her head into her pillow

"I'm not an owl!" Violet snapped "Now I'm warning you, my father taught me how to be a green belt in karate. I will whip your butt out of that bed."

"Green belt? That's all you got? Doesn't sound very impressive." Mya said into her pillow, still refusing to move

"I'm almost a brown belt." Violet snapped getting annoyed with her room mate

"And I almost care. Look I'm not a morning person, so go away before I hex you." Mya yawned

"You wont hex me. Now get out of bed before Professor Oliver goes and gets your father." Violet insisted resting her hands on her hips as she grew more and more frustrated with her peer

Mya groaned and finally rolled herself out of bed. She grabbed her slippers and followed Violet out of their room. The steps down to the common room seemed to take forever to find. Molly and Fred were sitting on the couch yawning. Victoire was close standing behind them and Mya went over to stand with James' cousins. Dozens of other Gryffindors ageing from eleven to seventeen sat in the common room yawning and wondering why you they were called down there at four o'clock in the morning.

"Now that we're all here I have something urgent to tell you students-" Professor Oliver began

"Something that couldn't wait until breakfast, I was having a great dream professor." Fred groaned

"Silent Mr. Weasley!" Professor Oliver snapped. Fred slumped down in his seat, but instantly fell quiet as did the rest of the room. Victoire had her eyes on the head of the house. Something wasn't right. "Now listen, I don't know how to tell you children this. There was a message written on the wall leading up to the astronomy tower." Mya's face started to loose color. "We don't know who wrote this message, but the writing will be taken as a threat."

"What did it say professor?" One of the seventh years asked

"I can't tell you Mr. Flint. We don't want any of the students getting ideas and going around pointing fingers. I just want you to know if any of you did it. Godric Gryffindor would be ashamed to have you in his house. This school is on lock down until we find out who wrote that message. I have informed all of your parents what has happened and there are going to be some new rules. No students are to be unsupervised. When you go to and from a class a teacher will be with you. All of your letters and packages are going to be scanned and looked at before you receive them."

"Don't you think you are taking this a bit over board professor?" Fred asked

"Mr. Weasley this isn't a laughing matter. We are taking this threat very seriously." Professor Oliver snapped at Fred

"You would think you would learn when to shut up Fred." Molly whispered to her younger cousin

"I don't think you have to take it that seriously. I mean it's not like it's the heir of Slytherin or anything, because my Uncle Harry kind of destroyed him." Fred continued ignoring Molly's comment

"Mr. Weasley do you want me to deduct points from Gryffindor, because you do not know how to keep your mouth shut?" Professor Oliver snapped at Fred

Fred sighed again and this time stayed quiet. Victoire finally looked down and realized that Mya was standing by her elbow. She noticed how pale Mya's face was.

"Are you alright Mya?" Victoire whispered to the young first year

"I'm fine, just worried."

"About what? That message? You didn't do it did you?" Victoire asked bombarding her with questions

"I'm going to let you all go back to sleep now. I will return in the morning to get all of you for breakfast." Professor Oliver said before walking out of the door.

"Did anyone else think that was completely stupid?" Fred asked standing up

"You just don't know how to shut up do you Fred? You are so much like your father." Molly snapped standing with her hands on her hips

"And you're so much like your father; a buzz kill." Fred told his cousin before walking away

Mya shook her head at Victoire. "Of course I didn't do it. Victoire if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone?" Mya asked nervously

"Of course I promise. What is it?" Victoire asked gently

"James and I went up to the astronomy tower." Mya confessed looking like she was going to cry

**Okay well I want to give you guys a few notes real quick. All my MyaxJames fans if you haven't check out ****My Best Friend ****it's honestly my favorite story I've done on here and I put a lot of work into it. Also I have my TeddyxVictoire short story ****Till Death Do We Part****, a new part of that will be up soon I promise. Also I think I'm going to have two new maybe short stories or one-shots with MyaxJames. I want to do one called ****Speak Now****, which was inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Speak Now". Basically James is going to marry another girl and Mya has some things to say to him before he does. The other idea is called ****Mr. Mom****, which I think there might be a song and I think there's a movie. But that story will basically be James trying to take care of his children when they're young and Mya's called away for work for like a week. Anyways let me know what you think. I love to hear from you guys so please REVIEW AND READ AND SUSCRIBE! I'll try to update as soon as I can on all of my stories. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Child of Golden Blood

Chapter Six: The Child of Golden Blood

Victoire stared at the young girl. "What do you mean you went up to the Astronomy Tower?"

"I did. James and I were up there earlier in the night. It wasn't there when we were up there, but what if someone blames it on us." Mya said her eyes starting to water

"Mya, you have to calm down." Victoire said bending down and putting her hands on Mya's shoulders

"But what if they blame me? I can't be expelled, I'm only eleven!" Mya said beginning to cry all over again

"Mya, I don't think they're going to blame you. We don't even know what the wall says." Victoire insisted

"Victoire, what about James. People blame things on the Slytherins and James is the odd man out in Slytherin." Mya sniffled

"Mya don't cry. Just go to be for now, we'll figure something out in the morning." Victoire said hugging the young Gryffindor

"And you promise not to tell anyone that James and I were up on the Astronomy Tower?" Mya asked again

"I promise." Victoire nodded

Mya shrugged her shoulders and gave Victoire a final look before going up to her room. Victoire sighed and plopped back in the sofa. She leaned her head back and questioned what she was going to do. She promised Mya not to say anything, but whatever's written on that wall could change everything.

James sat rubbing his eyes in the Slytherin common room. Everyone had been called down and Professor Slughorn was sitting looking back and forth between all of the Slytherin students. James let out another yawn and the Slytherin girl next to him Abigail Nott, Scorpius' cousin, fell over into him instantly waking her up.

"Sorry, James I'm just so tired I can't stay awake." Abigail yawned pushing herself off of James' shoulder

"What's going on? Why are we all called here?" A boy in James' grade asked Slughorn

"Mr. Dunbar, there has been an act of vandalism on the Astronomy Tower." Professor Slughorn said informing the whole Slytherin common room

"And they're accusing us because we're the Slytherins aren't they?" Oliver a fifth year snapped crossing his arms

"No they are accusing all pure-bloods are half-bloods." Slughorn corrected Oliver

"Why?" Abby asked waking up fully

"Because of what was written on the wall." Professor Slughorn sighed rubbing his temples

"How the hell can they blame it on us? We don't even know what's written there!" Penelope a sixth year snapped

"Watch your language Miss. Zabini." Slughorn said looking at the angry Penelope

"No it's unfair!" Penelope snapped "It's discrimination! I'm a target because of my parents."

"Miss. Zabini I can tell you that every house is getting spoken to." Slughorn said before Alexander interrupted him

"But we're the ones everyone is looking at."

"Professor McGonagall wants to speak to all of us as a whole in the morning, but for now you can all go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"This is completely stupid. I haven't even been here for a full week and we're already getting blamed for stuff. I'm going to sue that stupid hat for sticking me in this house." Alex mumbled as he started back to the room

"Your parents were Slytherins though." James pointed out

Alex muttered something under his breath. James had a feeling that Alex didn't get along with his parents. His mother was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"I know and it kills me everyday that I have to admit I came out of my mother." Alex said rolling his eyes. James chuckled a little as Alex continued to speak. "I don't understand why you were there though. You're bloody Harry Potter's son. I highly doubt they would suspect you to do anything."

"They probably are taking this thing way to far." James said rolling his eyes.

James secretly wanted to know what was written on the wall. He had been up in the Astronomy Tower with Mya for a few hours and when they came back down no one was around. He had checked the Marauders Map before he had went to bed and no one was around the Astronomy Tower, nearly everyone was in bed. James looked at the only boy in Slytherin that he had bonded with. Like him, Alex had meddling blood in him. There was no way the son the son of Blaise Zabaini could resist coming with him.

"Hey Alex want to see what this wall says?" James said smirking to the boy

"What are you talking about? All of the professors would easily spot us." Alex said crossing his arms as the boys walked into their room

"What if I told you I could easily sneak us by everyone?" James suggested

"I would tell you that I believe it's impossible. I would like to see why you have in mind though." Alex replied crossing his arms

James looked to see if his other room mates were paying attention. Their three other boys that they shared a room with had already gone back asleep, leaving James and Alex standing in the middle of the room. James smirked at his friend and then went to his trunk.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked trying to peer over James shoulder to see what he was doing. James didn't answer, instead he pulled a rag type thing out. Alex looked at the rag in disgust. "What the bloody hell is that thing?

"Just watch, it was my dad's." James said before throwing the cloak over his head

Alex watched in amazement as James disappeared before his eyes. He went to open his mouth and say something, but James covered his mouth and pulled him underneath the cloak.

"Pretty cool huh?" James asked smirking

"The Invisibility Cloak!" Alex said in amazement. "I've heard stories about this cloak, but I mean holly shit it's real."

"Here follow me and stay close. This cloak is old." James instructed leading the way out of the dungeons

No one noticed the two first years as they snuck out. James silently lead the way to the Astronomy Tower, taking the same steps that he had only a few hours earlier. When the two first years got to the Astronomy Tower the both gasped at what was written there and then looked at each other with worried looks.

_A child with golden blood will raise among the rest. Misdeeds will happen and another child of golden blood will lose their life. _

**Well here we go. I really needed to update this story and I'm sorry it took so long. This is in celebration of the final Harry Potter movie. So sad it's over. But there's what was written on the wall that had everyone worried. Yes James starts a friendship with Alex Zabini and Abby as well later on. Golden blood is a term for pure-bloods. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and one of my new one-shots ****Speak Now ****is out. I'm really proud of it and it's inspired by Taylor Swifts song Speak Now, so please go check that out and above all REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Our Parents

Chapter Seven: Not Our Parents

James walked up the stairs to the owlery. He had a note clutched in his hand. It seemed silly to mail an owl to Mya, but it would be too suspicious to try and hand the note to her. He whistled for his owl, Pigwig to come over to him. The small brown owl soon landed in front of James. The owl bit James lightly letting him know that he was ready. James tied the parchment to Pigwig's leg.

"Make sure you get this to Mya." James explained to Pigwig. The owl gave him a funny look. "Don't give me that look. I can't talk to her in public right now. I need you to deliver this stupid letter to her okay Pig?"

The owl hooted and nodded it's head. James smiled and watched as Pigwig flew out of the room. A snap behind James caused him to spin around. Abby walked into the owlery and jumped when she saw James.

"Oh I'm sorry James. I didn't know anyone else was in here." Abby said before whistling

A brown owl came over to her and sat on her shoulder. She gave the owl a treat and then gave the owl a small package. She looked back at James and smiled.

"Package for my mother. What are you doing up here?" Abby asked as her owl flew out the window

"Sending a letter out." James shrugged

Abby came closely to him. "James is it true?"

James squinted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I was talking to Alex and he was telling me about how you and him went to the tower and saw what was on the wall. Is it true?"

James turned red. He didn't want people to know that he and Alex had snuck out while they were supposed to be in lockdown. Abby noticed his face and laughed.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone James. You can trust me." She insisted

"Besides the fact your parents aren't big fans of my parents." James shrugged pointing out the old Slytherin, Gryffindor rivalry

"My parents didn't really care about what House people were in. Dad was a bit more judgmental than mum, but they were good people you know in the long run. And your parents are good people too James. I think you need to remember that we're not our parents though."

"You think I don't know that? Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm something special. I'm not my dad I didn't destroy Voldemort. Heck I'm not even my mother who was a famous Quidditch player." James snapped

"You don't have to be snippy." Abby said rolling her eyes "So how about an answer to my question James?"

"Yeah we went and saw the wall." James said turning away from Abby

Her eyes enlarged and she took James' arm and made her turn around and face her. Abby looked at James' face and could tell that he was worried.

"James, what's wrong? What did the wall say?"

"Nothing. It was nothing important." James said quickly

"James you're scaring me." Abby said slowly taking her hand off of his arm "And if you don't tell me I know Alex will."

"A child with golden blood will raise among the rest. Misdeeds will happen and another child of golden blood will lose their life." James said under his breath almost in a robotic tone

Abby looked at James not fully hearing him and she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Come again?"

"A child with golden blood will raise among the rest. Misdeeds will happen and another child of golden blood will lose their life." James repeated louder, so Abby could hear him correctly. Abby still looked at him confused. "Something bad is going to happen Abby. I don't know what, but I can tell you it's going to be bad. I'm guessing a child of golden blood means that there's a parent that is a pure blood. For me that's my mother and you both of your parents."

"So any of us could be in danger. All pure-bloods and half-bloods are at risk. For once muggle-borns are the only ones who are safe." Abby commented

"We can't live our year out Hogwarts like we're going to get attacked." James pointed out

Abby gave James a look, but then nodded. "I guess you're right."

James smirked. "Aren't I always."

Alice rolled her eyes. "So I see you're an awful lot like your grandfather."

"I get that a lot." James said smiling and tilting his head

Abby laughed along with him. "So how strange is it to be a Potter in Slytherin?"

James stopped laughing and looked at Abby. "It's very strange. I'm the only one in my family here out of the family House. Ever single member of my family was in Gryffindor. Parts of me feels like a disappointment to my family."

"James your not your family. You're James Sirius Potter not Harry James Potter, or even James Potter, your grandfather. You're different then them. Not in a bad way, but different. People may know us as are parents children, but we create our own story."

"Pretty wise for Theodore Nott's daughter." James teased

Alice punched him in the arm and laughed. "Oh shut up James."

"Friends?" James asked smiling

"Friends." Abby agreed nodding her head happily

James smiled even bigger and brought Abby into a hug. He heard a snap of a stick behind him, but they both ignored it. James heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He and Abby broke away and saw who was standing behind them. Mya stood with her arms crossed looking back and forth between the two Slytherins.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I think I'm going to be leaving now." Mya said before leaving again

"Mya wait!" James called running after his friend as she walked out of the owlery, leaving his other new friend behind

**Well sorry it's been so long and that it's not a very long chapter. Mya's starting to get jealous though and Abby and James have become friends. We just got our internet back. I will try and post a new chapter soon, but I've got summer projects that I'm trying to work on as well. Like always I love your REVIEWS and SUSCRIBING. **


	8. Chapter 8: Codes

Chapter Eight: Codes

Mya was storming around the castle in a bad mood. Ever since she had walked in on Abby and James all over each other it felt like something was brewing inside of her. She had never been the jealous type and she was only eleven. Of course Mya had been the only girl that James had in his life, besides his family. They had always had each other and now things were changing. James was her first kiss, her first best friend; her only best friend. Things were changing too fast and Mya didn't like it.

"Mya?"

She spun around and saw a Hufflepuff walking towards her. It took Mya a few seconds until she recognized her friend Eli Wood. He is her year and got sorted into Hufflepuff at the last second. The two of them had sat together on the train with James and his family.

"Hey Eli." Mya said putting a smile on her face

"Are you alright? You look upset." Eli commented as he got to her

"I have a lot going on right now Eli. Wait why are you out in the halls? We're supposed to have someone with us." Mya commented

"The Hufflepuff prefect is behind me. We were the last two in the common room. And what are you doing out here? You don't have anyone around." Eli pointed out

"I was in the mailing room, no one really saw me." Mya admited shrugging her shoulders and smirking

"And here I thought James was the master mind behind your plans." Eli smiled "Hey why don't we walk the rest of the way to breakfast together. Brady is back there blabbering on and on the Gray Lady, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we left him, I mean we are together."

"You do have a point there. Let's go I'm starving." Mya said taking Eli's arm and starting to drag him down through the castle hall

"Mya you're going to rip my arm off." Eli announced once the two had finally stopped in front of the Great Hall doors

"I told you I was hungry. When I'm hungry I get pushy." Mya shrugged before walking into the Great Hall

She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and watched as Eli kept his eyes on her as he took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. She gave him a small smile and then let her eyes drift over to the Slytherin table where she saw James talking to that Abby chick. Mya's smile turned into a frown and her eyes scrunched together. Fred noticed her look and smirked.

"Jealous much Mya?"

Mya glanced over at the red haired, freckled Weasley. He had a smirk plastered across his face, which made him look a lot like his father and deceased uncle. The only difference was that Fred had a much darker skin tone then the Weasley twins before him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred Weasley." Mya insisted crossing her arms

"My oh Mya. You soooo have a crush on James. You're jealous." The twelve year old said poking the girl

"Shut up James I do not have a crush on James." Mya said shoving him off of the bench

"Well you were too busy staring at him to notice you have an owl flying above your head." Fred pointed out

Mya glared down at him. "What are you talking about?"

Victoire tapped her shoulder and pointed to Pigwig, James' owl flying around Mya's head. "It's Pigwig, but isn't that James' owl. What could he want? I mean he's only a few feet away."

Mya whistled and Pigwig fly down and sat on the table holding his foot out to Mya. She took the parchment off of his foot and rubbed his head. Fred pulled himself back up onto the bench and started to eat. Molly and Lucy had their eyes glued on the paper in Mya's hand.

"What did he want?" Lucy asked

"It's all in numbers and symbols." Mya said placing it down on the table in front of her

"Maybe he was high." Lucy suggested

"He's eleven Lucy." Victoire said giving her cousin a look

"Let's face it, if any of us found a way to get high James would be the one to do so."

"Does anyone know how to break the code?" Mya asked looking around at all the Weasleys that surrounded her. Victoire, Molly, Lucy and Fred only shrugged their shoulders in response. Molly suddenly placed her book down on the table.

"Didn't you and James have some stupid secret code when you were little?" Molly asked

Mya closed her eyes and rubbed her temple trying to remember.

"_James daddy keeps stealing my notes from you and reading them." Mya said as he pushed her on the swing _

"_What if we made up some cool code. You know like a code our parents and siblings can't figure out." James told her back smiling _

"_A code?" Mya asked _

"_You know symbols, numbers anything really." James smiled back _

"_That could work!" Mya said excitedly taking James' hand. "Let's go inside and make it up." _

"We were like eight. I don't know if I remember it." Mya said glancing down at the paper "Give me a minuet."

**1%&000 *) !*( &$) &&^$*() ****!)*)*4345564****%* *&)*$& ****83!88392010*_830830383*&&48235**

"I think I've got it." Mya announced "Mya, I found out what's on the wall. I went under the cloak and saw it."

"He what!" Victoire shrieked

"Shh!" The other three Weasleys announced, hushing their oldest cousin

"I want to hear what it says." Fred said after Victoire sat back and crossed her arms

"It sounds like a riddle." Mya said squinting at the paper

"Let me hear it." Molly suggested "I've always been good at riddles."

"A child with golden blood will raise among the rest. Misdeeds will happen and another child of golden blood will lose their life. What does that mean?" Mya asked looking up at Molly

"It sounds like we're in danger." Fred said quickly

"What do you mean? It's just some silly thought." Lucy insisted

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Victoire pointed out "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were almost killed down there. I think we should take this seriously you guys. The professors are."

"If it's true then we're all in danger." Molly stated pushing her glasses up

"What do you mean by that?" Mya asked

"Think about it, child of golden blood; golden blood, pure blood; someone that has a pureblooded parent, which we all do." Molly answered as everyone looked around at each other nervously

"So we're in danger?" Mya asked biting her lip and looking over at James nervously


	9. Chapter 9: Star Crossed

Chapter Nine: Star Crossed

A month had gone by and things were still uptight around the castle. Mya and James continued to see each other in secret without Neville finding out. They also got closer to other people. James got to know Abby and Alex better while Mya started to get to know Eli. Still whenever they saw one with the other they would get jealous. Things were finally starting to settle down after the writing on the wall. No one found who did it, but nothing else had happened, so the teachers were beginning to be less strict. Somehow the school had managed to calm down. Of course they didn't know what was written on the wall. James continued to write coded messages to Mya after he learned that she knew what they meant. The two of them decided to meet up on the Astronomy Tower again and hoped that nothing would turn up this time around.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here? We haven't been up here since that night." Mya said looking around once the Invisibility cloak was off of her head

"May we'll be fine. My dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione used to sneak around the grounds all the time."

"_They_ were saving the Wizarding world." Mya pointed out rolling her eyes

"Well _we're_ saving our friendship." James insisted.

Mya rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess you're right."

James nudged her. "You know I'm right Mya."

"Just like you're always right." Mya said rolling her eyes, but she added a smile to let James know she was only kidding

"You know your sarcasm hurts. It's hard to tell when you're kidding around or not." James pointed out

"I get it from you." Mya chuckled nudging him and smiling. She looked up at the night sky and sighed. "Why does it feel like everything is still going so wrong when everything is so right?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked raising his eyebrows

Mya stared into his eyes and tilted her head to get a good look at him. "James I don't want to grow apart."

"Who said that we're going to grow apart? We're eleven." James pointed out

"Never mind; I don't know what I was talking about." Mya shifted uneasily next to him. "James have you ever kissed a girl?"

She blushed as soon as the words came out of her mouth, but she couldn't help asking. James turned to her and looked shocked, but was also blushing.

"What makes you ask that?" He said blushing even harder than she was. His face was almost starting to turn the color of his mother's hair.

"You have. Haven't you?" Mya commented frowning at James' blush. "It was that Abby girl wasn't it?"

"Abby? Abby Nott?" James asked before laughing "Mya I never kissed her. I've never kissed a girl before period."

James burst out laughing again as Mya's face turned beat red. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed over the fact that she was wrong or the fact that she was jealous. James slid closer to her.

"Is there a reason you asked?" He said

His face was only inches from hers and she felt her stomach fill up with butterflies. Mya felt her mouth go dry and for some reason she couldn't find the right thing to say. She had never felt this way around James before. There was always a small spark that she felt, but she had always thought it was a brotherly love, but now something felt different. A thousand words ran through her mind but she couldn't string any of them together to make a sentence. James tilted his head studying her.

"Mya?" He asked softly

"Yes." She finally managed to squeak out

"Why did you ask me if I've ever been kissed? Have you?"

"Who me?" Mya asked quietly. She started to fiddle with her hair and tried to avoid answering the question. She noticed James' look and sighed. "I've never kissed a boy. My friend Eli asked if he could kiss me, but I told him no; that I was waiting for someone else."

"Waiting for someone else? Who would that be?" James asked growing slightly jealous although he didn't know why

Mya looked at him and smiled. "Someone special."

James narrowed his eyebrows and tried to think. "Do I know him."

"You're going to try and guess?" Mya laughed

"Yes I am; now do I know him?"

"Yes James you know him."

"So he's real?" James smirked and Mya punched his arm. "Alright is he in our year or older?"

"Ours."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Good, no one likes the know it alls."

"James!"

"Well I'm sorry, but it's true. Gryffindor?"

"No."

"So you like a snake?"

"James this is silly."

"You can't give up when I'm guessing! I think I almost have it." James teased

Mya rolled her eyes. "Why are you turning this into a game?"

"I'm the one asking the questions." James pointed out

"You're being an idiot." Mya commented

"No I'm not! Now give me another hint."

"Would you rather have me put you out of your misery?"

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds painful."

"I'm saying I'll tell you." Mya said rolling her eyes again

"Well then tell me!" James said growing impatient

"Close your eyes." She instructed

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked annoyed

"Just close your eyes." Mya repeated "I'm going to write the name in the dirt."

James sighed loudly, trying to show her that he wasn't happy, but did as he was told. He heard the sound of scrapping, but after a few seconds it stopped. Suddenly he felt lips on his cheek and his eyes flew open, although when his eyes flew open no one was there. He stood up and looked around.

"Mya?"

There was no response. James looked around the whole tower, almost expecting Mya to step out of the shadows and tackling him, yelling surprise. Nothing happened though. He walked back over to where they were and sat down. James sat down and touched his cheek. It still felt like it was tingling as he looked up at the stars. Then he remembered what Mya had said and looked down at the dirt by his feet. In small cursive letters a boy's name looked back up at him. He kicked it, but couldn't help smiling. The letter's J-A-M-E-S disappeared before his eyes as he grabbed the cloak; Mya wanted him to be her first kiss.

**Well this is way over due. I don't know if I like it very much. I do love Mya and James though. I think they're such a cute couple. And I'm promising more drama coming up soon. I want to know what your favorite Harry Potter story of mine is your favorite and who your favorite character in this series is. I'll tell you right now mine our Mya and Abby and I will give you a hint that I'm going to form a love triangle between the girls and James. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that I will upload a new one soon. I'm finally done with drivers ed and all of my plays, so I get the last week of summer to actually enjoy myself and do what I want. I'm going to work on the next one, so hopefully it will be up in a few days. PLEASE REVIEW! (And let me know what you think!)**


	10. Chapter 10: I Know

Chapter Ten: I Know

James felt like he could skip down to the dungeon. Mya had said that he was the special one that she wanted to wait and have her first kiss with. James had never though he had feeling like that for Mya, until she had kissed his cheek; it had been nearly ten minuets and his cheek was still buzzing. He entered the Slytherin common room and hummed happily to himself as he made his way to his dorm and collapsed into bed, throwing the cloak off. Teddy insisted that humming was only for girls when they were happy, but James didn't care; he was happy.

"Dude, where were you?" Alex whispered from over in his bed. "And why are you humming?"

"I was out and I'm just in a good mood. Something good is going to happen, I can just feel it."

Alex gave him a strange look. "Whatever you say man. I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

He laid back down in bed and turned, so his back was to James. James just shrugged and turned over himself, trying to get Mya out of his mind and so he could fall asleep. About five minuets later, James' eyes finally gave in, but he fell asleep with a giant smile on his face.

The next morning, James walked into the Great Hall and noticed that his usual spot was taken up by Abby. She only smiled and patted the seat next to her when she saw James. Shrugging James took the seat and didn't notice the strange look that Alex was giving him. Abby started to talk to him about something, but James zoned out whole she was talking, scanning the Gryffindor table for Mya. Abby's loud sigh brought him out of his thoughts.

"James are you listening to anything I'm saying?" She asked before stabbing her pancake

"No." James replied simply still looking at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Can't you tell? He's looking for Mya. I have a feeling they were together last night, because someone, not mentioning any names, James, came into the dorm in the middle of the night." Alex laughed

"You snuck out with her again? If Professor Longbottom finds out he's going to kill her, or worse you." Abby stated

"He's not going to find out about it, no one is, so keep your mouths shut. I'm a Slytherin; we're sly. I know how to cover my tracks up." James stated

"If you don't want anyone finding out, why did you tell us?" Abby asked

"Maybe, because I trust you. Outside of my family and Mya, you two are the only friends I have." James explained finally looking over at Abby

She beamed. "I'm sure I make a much better girlfriend then she does. I mean, a girl that's a friend, because you know you can see me out in the open and you don't have to sneak around."

James didn't notice what Abby had said and didn't notice that she was blushing. He continued to scan over the Gryffindor table for a second time when he noticed that Mya wasn't there. He looked up at the head table, where all of the teachers sat and noticed that Professor Longbottom was also missing. Confused James turned to the Hufflepuff table to see if Alice and Frank were there, but they were missing as well. His eyes finally returned to his table as a hooting sound filled the air.

"Mail time." Abby chirped happily as a box landed in her lap

Pigwig circled around James' head and hooted, before dropping a letter and flying off. James stared at the brown envelope before ripping it open. The front only had his name on it, with writing that looked scratched on. The note was done in the same writing. He quickly read over the letter and felt a lump form in his throat.

_I know what you did. You better watch your back and if you don't stay away from her, people will find out and she will feel the pain. This is your only warning. Just remember I find out everything. _

James' heart started to beat faster. What was going on? He crumpled up the paper and kept it locked in his hand. Abby didn't notice his expression as she handed him a chocolate frog from her package. She did notice the letter crumpled up in his hand though.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to James' hand

James finally found his voice. "Noting; it's just a letter from Albus."

Abby shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Alex handing him a chocolate frog as well. The two of them didn't notice James' blank stare as only two words ran through his mind.

I know. I know. I know.

**Well here you go. This one is short I know, but I like this chapter. I'm trying to add more of Abby in, because I want to form that love triangle. I don't know if you can tell or not yet that Abby does have a crush on James. As a heads up for the next chapter and a small clue, something did happen to Mya and I'll reveal it in the next chapter. I'll try and update soon, I start my junior year on the 7th****, so I'll try to update before that. As always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Things I Don't Know

Chapter Eleven: The Things I Don't Know

Victoire grabbed James' arm after everyone was trying to file out after breakfast. She looked angry and worried as she pinned her cousin up against the wall. James tried to squirm out of her grasp, but somehow, growing up will all of her cousins, must have made her strong.

"What are you doing?" James asked struggling against her

"What happened last night James? I'm not stupid! I know that you two have been sneaking off together. I'm supposed to turn you in for sneaking out, but you're my cousin-" Victoire rambled

"Victoire, what are you getting at?" James asked annoyed

"Mya's in the hospital wing. She was found unconscious outside of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Her whole family is in there with her, and she still hasn't woken up yet." Victoire explained "Where were you two and what happened?"

"We were up at the tower again, but Vic she was fine when I last saw her. I didn't do anything wrong. She kissed my cheek and ran off. Vic, I thought she went to bed. I could never hurt Mya. Professor Longbottom wont let me anywhere near her, I need to know if she's okay though."

Victoire sighed. She could tell that James was upset. The kid was a trouble maker, but he was only eleven and meant well.

"I'll check on her okay James? But you owe me big time." Victoire said jabbing James in the chest. "You're my baby cousin in this school James. You need to be safe."

"Victoire I am being safe; it's Mya I'm worried about." James snapped

Victoire sighed. "James please just go to class. I'll go check on her and talk to you later; just promise me you wont do anything stupid."

"Me, stupid?" James scoffed with a smirk before walking off the hall

Teddy watched as James stormed down the hall. He walked over to Victoire and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's up with my little god brother?" He asked still watching James walk away before finally looking down at his girlfriend

"He's mad about Mya. She's in the hospital wing and he can't see her." Victoire sighed "I promised him I'd go check on her and then report back to him."

"Do you think she's awake?" Teddy asked

"I don't know, but I sure hope so. I would like to know what happened to her and how she ended up outside of the common room."

"Vic, you can't bombard her with questions, remember that. I don't even know if Professor Longbottom will let you near her." Teddy shrugged

"Teddy honey, I'm Victoire Weasley, everyone loves me; including Professor Longbottom. Besides I've known Mya since she was in diapers, I'm worried about her."

"Aren't you wondering why McGonagall hasn't freak out and gone into lock down mode again?" Teddy asked

"No, I think she's waiting to talk to Mya." Victoire shrugged

"You know things were much easier out beginning years. There was no lock downs, no worries. Now there is though. I swear it's the Potter gene, causing trouble in every generation." Teddy muttered

Victoire giggled and kissed his cheek. "Teddy I love you, but you ramble too much. I'm going to go to the hospital wing. I'll see you at lunch."

Teddy gave her a peck on the lips before the two of them spilt and walked in two different directions. Victoire hurried off to the hospital wing, where she found the three Longbottoms huddled around a bed.

"Dad, I'm sure she's going to be fine." Alice said softly, trying to reassure her father

Victoire cleared her throat to announce her presence. The three worried Longbottoms turned in her direction and she blushed. "I'm sorry Professor, I was just coming to check on her. Has she woken up yet?"

"No nothing." Frank said giving Victoire a look

The twins were in the same year as Victoire, but they were in Hufflepuff like their mother. Professor Longbottom turned to Victoire and the twins.

"I need to get to class, and so do you two. Miss. Weasley please watch over her for a bit and if there's any chance please let Madame Pomfrey know right away."

Victoire watched as the three Longbottoms left, and stood there shocked. She was surprised that he had just left Mya there all by herself, besides Victoire. Of course Victoire knew that ever since Hannah's death, Professor Longbottom hated to spend too long in a hospital. After awhile Victoire sat down and took Mya's limp hand.

"What happened to you?" She asked almost speaking to herself and Mya at the same time

Victoire felt Mya's hand suddenly twitch in hers. She pulled her hand away and watched as Mya stirred on the hospital bed. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Where am I?" She gasped clutching her head. She glanced down at the bed and then over at Victoire. "Vic, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing-" Victoire started before Mya cut in

"What? Why? Did I break something?" Mya interrupted trying to scan her body for a broken bone.

Victoire starred at the eleven year old in shock. "You were found outside of the common room."

Mya frowned at that. " I don't remember ever leaving my bed."

Victoire also frowned, recalling what James had told her. Something was going on. Why would one say they were together and the other not remember anything? Victoire knew she was supposed to get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Longbottom, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Wait here." She insisted standing up from her chair. "I'll be right back."

"But where are you-" Mya noticed Victoire was already gone and her voice dropped. "going?"

It took Victoire ten minuets, but she finally came back, dragging James with her. Mya sat back up on the bed and starred confused at the cousins. James seeing that Mya was awake flung his arms around her neck in a tight embrace.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Mya asked her friend

"Because I want you two to get straight what happened last night. She doesn't remember leaving her bed." Victoire said giving her younger cousin a look and then walked out of the room.

"Mya, we were up at the tower again." James said looking at his friend "You remember that don't you?"

Mya gave James a strange look. "No. James are you sure you weren't dreaming? You can have some pretty vivid dreams."

"This wasn't a dream!" James insisted impatient "You told me that-well you told me things and you kissed my cheek."

Mya raised her eyebrows up in confusion. "I think I would remember doing that."

"This is pointless! Why are you acting so stupid? Are you embarrassed that you kissed the great James Potter?" James snapped

"The great James Potter?" Mya steamed "Are you really that full of yourself? Remind me to never kiss you."

"You told me that you wanted your first kiss to be with me." James pointed out

"One; I don't ever remember telling you that and two, even if I did, I'm allowed to change my mind."

"How do you not remember anything? If I kissed you would it jog anything?" James asked starting for her

"Don't you dare." Mya threatened as he can closer and closer to her

"Come on Mya. I'm doing this to help you." James insisted

"Help me? You want to kiss me, how is that helping?"

Right before James' lips reached Mya's cheek, the door opened and James slipped falling onto the floor. Victoire rushed in and grabbed her cousin's wrist.

"We need to go now. Professor Long bottom found out she's awake and is on his way here _now_." She said lifting James off of the floor.

James managed to pull enough to make his lips reach Mya's face, but a yank from Victoire caused him to miss Mya's cheek and hit her lips instead. He went into shock and was dragged out of the room by the impatient Victoire. Although he managed to look back once to see Mya staring at him with her hand on her lips.

**Dun Dun Dun! What happened to Mya? What do you think? I love Victoire and Teddy as a couple although in this story they're a couple at a young age, but hey my best friend started dating her boyfriend when she was like thirteen, so Victoire can date Teddy when she's fourteen. I do like this chapter. At the end I was going to make James hit Mya's cheek instead of her lips, but I think the lips make it more memorable. Parts of this just make me laugh like the whole leading up to the kiss and how it will help. Oh and the whole James Potter the great thing is supposed to be cocky. My little brother is eleven and he's one of the cockiest people I know. And you have James who's grown up in the spotlight. Anyways I'll try to update soon, but I don't know when auditions for my fall play are going to be. We're doing ****The Diary of Anne Frank**** and I'm trying to go out for a lead. Like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Left & Right

Chapter Twelve: Left & Right

Mya touched where James had kissed her and just sat there frozen in shock. James had just kissed her! She had just gotten her first kiss hadn't she? It seemed to shock James as well. He froze as soon as their lips touched and Victoire had to drag him out. She was questioning if she had feelings for James that way. Truthfully she always felt a connection whenever the two of them were together. She couldn't like James could she? They were best friends.

Mya didn't get James off of her mind, until he father had flung his arms around her neck.

"Mya! My baby girl! I was so worried about you!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed hugging Mya even tighter

"Dad! Daddy let go! You're choking me!" Mya said trying to wiggle out of her father's grasp

Professor Longbottom pulled away from the hug, but still held onto his daughter's arms; almost afraid to let her go. He stared into her deep hazel eyes and wondered what happened to his little girl.

"Mya honey, what happened to you?" He asked softly

"I already went through this with Victoire, I don't know what happened. I don't even remember leaving my bed."

Professor Longbottom searched his daughter's eyes trying to find out if she was telling the truth or not. Mya's eyes made her look scared, not lying, but just plain scared.

"You know something else happened." Professor Longbottom said hoarsely. "The Gryffindors are up in the tower. I would let you stay with me, but you're not a Hufflepuff darling."

"What do you mean something else happened? Was there another writing?" What did it say?" Mya asked, her eyes growing wider and wider with curiosity "I can't say." Professor Longbottom said shaking his head quickly "If you're feeling better, you can go up to the tower."

Mya stared at her father, unhappy that he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Something was happening and it wasn't fair that no one would tell her. She knew she wouldn't' get anything out of her father, so she just kissed his cheek and walked quickly out of the Hospital wing and up to the tower. She didn't was anyone to think she had anything to do with what was going on.

James still felt stunned as he walked through the halls. He didn't know what had just happened entirely. He was just joking about kissing Mya; and even if he was going to kiss her, he would have aimed for her cheek, not her lips. He had just frozen in shock from it and had just finally gotten his mind to work again. Victoire had leaned him up against the wall and left him to go find Teddy about five minuets ago. His brain made contact with his feet not that long ago. James walked into the Slytherin common room and found Alex angrily writing in one of the chairs; it looked like a letter, but James took no notice. Alex looked up when he heard James walk in.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking up at his friend

"I don't know." James replied, his eyes wide as he sat down in a chair beside Alex

"You look like Hell." Alex commented

"Thanks for the support." James muttered. The room fell silent and James finally looked over at his friend. "I kissed Mya."

"You what?"

Alex's mouth was open, but it wasn't his voice that spoke. James spun around and found Abby standing there with a book in her hand. James shrugged, but Abby looked pissed.

"You kissed her? But why? Are you insane? Do you want Professor Longbottom to skin you alive? Of all the people that you could kiss, why her? What made her special enough to be your first kiss?" Abby asked

"I can't keep up with all of your questions." James said grasping his head. "Seriously Abby, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Why did you kiss her? Really James, why risk your first kiss being with a girl you're forbidden to see?" Abby asked sitting on the armchair of James' chair

"It was an accident, but I'm glad it happened. I like Mya, she's my best friend, besides no one else likes me." James shrugged looking away from Alex and Abby

"You're wrong you know." Abby said taking James' chin and forced him to face her "I like you James."

Abby pressed her lips forcefully against James'. His eyes opened up wide, but he didn't push her away. Alex's paper and fen fell to the ground as he stood up in anger and walked out of the room. Abby to no notice of it though. She finally pulled away when someone else walked into the room. The seventh year gave the two first years a look. Abby hopped off of the chair, winked at James and then walked out of the common room. James just stared at the wall and then finally blinked.

"What just happened?" He asked himself blinking again

**Okay this is way over due and I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this way sooner guys. I'm going to try updating every week now. I have a notebook where I'm writing the chapters down now. I'm actually going to start writing chapter thirteen when I'm done. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for what you want to happen just let me know with a review or message. I love hearing your ideas. I don't know what I think of this chapter. It adds more of Abby so let me know what you think of her. I'm trying to make her and Mya opposites, but I don't know how I'm doing. Incase you can't tell Alex does like Abby and I'm going to get into what he was writing in the next chapter, because it's a little important. You guys can see that the love triangle has finally developed more. Which kiss did you like better? James and Mya's sweet innocent, accidental kiss. Or James and Abby's I know what I want kiss. Remember how Neville said something else happened I'm going to get into that in the next chapter too. Anyways I got a part in my school play. I'm going to be Mrs. Van Daan. So that is going to be busy, but I'm going try and update every week, no matter what. Probably wont get anything else from me this weekend. Homecoming is tomorrow and I have to go watch a movie on Sunday. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE, because I love to hear from you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13: Do It Right

Chapter Thirteen: Do It Right

Mya ran up the steps that lead up to the Gryffindor Tower and stopped in front of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady's brown eyes opened wide as she saw the eleven year old standing before her.

"You're awake! I woke up this morning and found you unconscious in front of me. I'm so glad you're awake though. Everyone inside has been worried sick about you. Although Professor Oliver is inside. Here." The portrait swung open with out Mya giving a password

Mya stepped up into the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone's eyes turned towards her and Mya's face turned deep red in embarrassment. Victoire ran over and hugged her.

"Mya! You're okay. You're walking." She commented

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Mya asked looking over at where Professor Oliver stood. "Why is Professor Oliver in here?"

"The teachers are having a field day. You were attacked and they want to know what happened." Victoire said. She quickly lowered her voice before she began speaking again. "There was another writing as well. This isn't looking good Mya."

"I didn't do it! And I wasn't attacked either!" Mya snapped

"Mya how would you know if you were attacked? You were unconscious." Victoire pointed out softly

"Maybe she was possessed like Aunt Ginny." Fred said smirking overhearing what the girls were saying

Victoire turned around and thunked her younger cousin on the head. "Not helping Fred."

"Look at who my father is. If I was meant to help or be serious I wouldn't be his son." Fred laughed

"Dear lord this place has gone mad." Victoire mumbled

"I'm sorry dear cousin, I can't understand you when you mumble." Fred smirked, laughing as he grabbed Mya's wrist. "Come on Mya; Professor Oliver wants to talk to you."

Fred dragged the first year over to where their head of the house stood. Professor Oliver was trying to settle everyone down, but once Mya was by his side, he turned his attention towards her.

"I see your finally awake Miss. Longbottom. We need to have a little chat." Professor Oliver instructed. His voice had lost all of its usual warmth and his tone sent shivers up Mya's spin. He started to lead her out of the common room.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Mya squeaked

"Your wand Miss. Longbottom."

"My wand? But it's right-" Mya cut herself off, when she had reached into her pocket and discovered that it was missing. Professor Oliver ushered her out of the portrait, but Mya managed to look back at Victoire and Fred for a final time and glup.

The portrait shut behind her the teacher and student and Fred turned to his cousin, completely serious.

"Victoire what just happened?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good."

James finally came to his senses and stood up. He blinked a few times and then started for the boys common room. He stopped when he heard a snapping sound come from beneath his foot. James looked down and found Alex's quill, broken under his foot. Next to it, was Alex's unfinished letter. James bent down and picked it up.

_Dear mother and father, _

_School is going alright. I know I haven't written to you since I left home, but I'm in Slytherin _(_There's a shocker). I've actually managed to make two friends; James Potter (Yes mum, the Harry Potter's son) and Abigail Nott. I have a thing for Abby. I think she's great, but she only has her eyes on James. I hate being second place to the boy who lived's son. _

The letter ended and there was sever ink spots from when the quill had broke. James set the letter down on the table and just stared ahead at the wall. Of course he had to look like the bad guy. Abby was the one flinging herself at him; it wasn't under his control.

Abby came bursting in and her eyes were huge, as she ran over to James. "Professor Slughorn is coming!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Slughorn's coming and he looks pissed!" Abby repeated

As if on cue, Professor Slughorn walked into the Slytherin common room. He looked over at Abby and James and then let out a high pitched whistle. Soon all of the Slytherin students were rushing into the common room. Alex was one of the last ones in. Professor Slughorn glanced at all of the Slytherins.

"What's going on?" A fifth year asked

"Children, children, silence please." Professor Slughorn ordered. He waited until the room fell silent. "I need you all to take your wands out."

Chatter started up as all of the students reached into their pockets and pulled their wands out. Abby pulled her wand out of her boot and then looked over at James who was patting his pockets.

"James where's your wand?" She hissed

"I don't know. I can't hind it." James whispered back

Professor Slughorn stopped in front of James. "Your wand Mr. Potter?"

"I-I can't find it sir." James confessed

"That's all I need to know. Come with me Mr. Potter. Your wand was found but you have a lot of explaining to do." Professor Slughorn said grabbing James' shoulder and leading him out

"Sir, where was James' wand?" Abby cut in

Professor Slughorn looked down at Abby and sighed. "Up on the astronomy tower."

**Dun, dun, dun! Lol. I'm sorry this took way too long. I've been so busy with my school work. I've been falling behind a little bit and my parents say that my school work has to come first. I'm going to try and update this weekend though, but I don't want to make a promise and have to break it. So both James and Mya's wands were missing. Do you think there's a connection? And I love Fred is this chapter! Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Round and Round

Chapter Fourteen: Round and Round

Professor Oliver led Mya up the staircase that lead to the Headmistress' office. He was surprised to see Professor Slughorn outside of the door waiting as well. Mya's eyes got huge as she saw the teacher's hand on James' shoulder. James turned around when he heard someone clear their throat. He saw Mya's wide eyes and his enlarged as well when their eyes met. Professor Slughorn knocked on the door again and the four of them waited for a response.

"Come in."

The two professors ushered the two first year into Professor McGonagall's office. Mya's whole body started to shake and she gripped onto James' hand for support. He only kept his eyes forward, worrying about what would happen when Professor Longbottom came in. Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses and looked down at the first years.

"Mr. Potter I expected to see you in here eventually. Your family has quite the record." McGonagall explained giving him a look. She then turned her attention towards Mya, who was still shaking and clutching James' hand in terror. "What are you doing in here Miss. Longbottom?"

"I don't know." Mya squeaked out "Something about my wand."

The headmistress' eyes widened at that and she turned to Professor Oliver. "What's going on?"

"Mya's wand was found in the dungeon; near the entrance to the Slytherin dorms." Professor Oliver explained as Mya gasped. James' eyes lingered over to his friend.

"That can't be. I don't in know where the Slytherin dorm is in the dungeon." Mya protested

"You have a friend on the inside." Professor Oliver pointed out, indicating James

"No, he wouldn't tell me where it is. Besides he's not my friend anymore; my father forbid it and I know how to listen." Mya insisted pushing herself away from James

"Doesn't mean you do." Professor Oliver replied

"I always see you two talking during Potions." Professor Slughorn pointed out

"You made us partners." James said raising his eyebrows

"This has nothing to do with their friendship; wither it exists or not." Professor McGonagall cut in. She looked down at the two teens. "This has to do with why the wand was found outside of the Slytherin common room."

"Professor I swear, I didn't go anywhere near there." Mya said on the verge of tears

"I believe you, now please sit, both of you. Mr. Potter I have a feeling you're in here for a different reason, but I will get to you in a minuet." Professor McGonagall looked over at the two teachers. "Miss. Longbottom was found unconscious this morning outside of the Gryffindor tower and her wand was found outside of the Slytherin common room. I personally think someone else is in on this. You two saw what the wall said."

"What if it's just a joke? What if she dropped her wand in a hurry and then she knew she wouldn't be able to get back into the tower so she faked being unconscious?" Professor Slughorn suggested

"What eleven year old is that cunning?" Professor McGonagall pointed out

"These two aren't ordinary eleven year olds." Professor Oliver pointed out looking over at them

"Professor, I excuse Miss. Longbottom, now give her back her wand and let her go back to the common room." Professor McGonagall ordered

Mya hopped out of her chair and headed towards the door. Professor Oliver followed after her and opened the door. Before Mya exited the office, she looked back at James. Their eyes made contact and she silently urged him to stay strong. After the contact broke by Professor Slughorn stepping in the way, Mya shut the door behind her and ran after Professor Oliver.

"Now why are you here Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at the third generation of Potter boys she had known.

"Same as Mya, something about my wand." James shrugged

"Your wand?" Professor McGonagall repeated glancing down at the wand on her desk. She picked up the narrow piece of wood and showed it to James. "Is this it?"

"My wand!" James said reaching forward to get it, but Professor McGonagall kept it out of his reach

"Mr. Potter do you know where this was found?" She asked slowly

"No." James said sitting back down in his seat nervously

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Professor McGonagall asked him

"For what?" James asked starting to panic "I didn't do anything!"

"Did you write what was on the wall?" Professor Slughorn snapped

"Write what?" James asked

"Why was your wand found on the astronomy tower? We just want the truth James." Professor McGonagall insisted

"Yes, I was up on the astronomy tower, but I didn't do anything. I took-someone up there, to look at the stars, but that's all we did I swear. I didn't put any writing on the wall."

James said jumping out of his seat

"You realize we have to contact your parents about this right James?" Professor McGonagall said walking over to the fireplace and picking up a bowl of floo powder

"No! Please you can't talk to my parents about something I didn't do!" James cried, but it was too late. Professor McGonagall threw the emerald powder in and James let out a whimper as he sat down.

**Poor James. Gotta feel bad for him and what's going to happen? My favorite part of this chapter was when Professor Oliver said that Mya and James weren't ordinary eleven year olds. Which I believe is true. My other favorite part was when James and Mya kept making eye contact with each other. I'm sure your all wonder what's written on the wall, but that will be in the next chapter, Mya's going to find out what it says and Harry and Ginny are also going to be in it. Until next time, please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Power of Red Heads

Chapter Fifteen: The Power of Red Heads

Professor Oliver lead Mya up to the Gryffindor tower and stopped next to the Fat Lady's portrait. He reluctantly handed over her wand before he left. Mya watched until Professor Oliver disappeared down the stairs, before she rushed into the common room. She found all of the Weasley kids sitting in there. Victoire looked up from her magazine and stood up from the couch when she realized it was Mya.

"Mya? What's wrong?" She asked noticing the expression on the young girls face.

"They've got James." Mya said biting her bottom lip

Lucy looked at the other students who were starting to stare and grabbed Mya's wrist dragging her to a corner far away from the other eavesdropping students. Molly and Fred quickly followed, and Victoire took up the rear.

"Whose got James?" Molly finally asked adjusting her glasses

"Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall." She went to continue, but Victoire cut her off

"Well then he's safe and we don't have to worry." Victoire said smiling

"No." Mya said shaking her head "They said there was something else written on the wall. They excused me though before I learned much. James is still in there. Apparently his wand was found on top of the Astronomy tower."

"And yours?" Victoire asked

"Outside of the Slytherin common room."

The four Weasleys stared at Mya who only blushed in return. Victoire suddenly looked away and started to think.

"Do you believe James now Mya?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" Mya asked scrunching her face up in confusion

"James' wand was found up on the Astronomy tower. He says you two were up there. Your wand was found outside of the Slytherin common room and your body was found outside of the Gryffindor common room. I really think you were attacked." Victoire insisted

"But I don't remember anything like that. I have clear memories of going to bed." Mya protested

"They could be false memories." Molly piped up

Fred looked over at his cousin. "Really nerdzilla?"

Molly gave her younger cousin a death stare and Victoire smacked him upside the head. "What did I tell you about calling her that? And besides I think she's onto something."

Molly beamed up at Victoire, while Fred only stared. "Really?"

"Anyone can replace memories with a spell, so someone could be manipulating her." Victoire explained

"Her is standing right here and can hear everything you're saying." Mya said crossing her arms

Victoire bent down and took hold of Mya's arms. "Mya you have to think; clear your mind and think."

"How can I clear my mind and think at the same time?" Mya asked

"It's easy." Fred encouraged closing his eyes

"That's because he doesn't have much to turn off." Molly muttered

"I don't have time for this! I have to see what's written on that wall! They're trying to blame James." Mya said starting for the door

Victoire grabbed a hold of her arm. "We're not allowed to leave the common room. Besides how do you know it's not James?"

"Look James has done a lot of stupid things, but this is different; I can just feel it." Mya said starting for the door again

Victoire grabbed her arm again. "Mya, we're not supposed to leave."

"It's James; he's your cousin! You have to help him; he's your family." Mya said pulling her arm out of Victoire's grasp and looked at all four of James' cousins "Your family talks about how important you are to each other, but when your cousin needs your help, you're no where to be found. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and loyal. Even if you're not helping me, I'm going; he's my best friend."

Mya walked out towards the door and this time two pairs of hands grabbed her back. It wasn't Victoire this time, instead it was Fred and Lucy.

"You can't stop me either." Mya said wiggling free from the two of them

Lucy looked over at Fred, who nodded, and then turned back down to Mya. "We're not trying to stop you; we're going with you."

Fred nodded from his cousin's side. Mya smiled up at the two of them. Molly took a step forward. "I'm in too."

"Really Molly? I really figured you of all people would be on my side." Victoire said shaking her head

"Mya's right though Vic, James is our cousin, we have to help him." Molly said joining the other three

Victoire looked at the four of them and then finally shook her head. "Fine, I'm in. Let's just go before anyone notices us."

The five of them quickly looked around the common room and then snuck out, with Mya in the lead. They ran through the halls trying to avoid anyone else in the hallway. They reached the Astronomy tower a few minuets later and all five of them froze. Victoire covered her mouth in horror and stared down at Mya, who was leaning on Fred for support.

Written on the wall in blood were these words: _Kiss, Kiss, Tick, Tock, around the clock, watch out little golden blood I'm coming for you. _

"This isn't happening." Victoire said looking over and Mya and gasped

**I know I said I was going to have the Potters in this chapter, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long, so the next chapter will be all about the Potters. I kind of like his chapter. I love Fred in this chapter even though he hardly talks. Molly really isn't one of my favorites, but I like her in this chapter. You'll have to find out why Victoire gasped in two chapters, lets see if you can take a guess. Like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Too Soon For a FamilyReunion

Chapter Sixteen: Too Soon For a Family Reunion

Ginny Potter sat in her office trying to concentrate. She had an article due that Friday about her old team, but all she could think about were her children; if James was doing alright in Hogwarts, if Albus remembered to feed the owls if Lily would behave and not turn her cousin's hair green again. She let out a sigh and started to scribble down a few notes, barely paying attention.

A low hissing noise soon caught her attention though. Ginny turned her eyes to the fireplace as it let out another hiss. Now she was confused about what was going on, so she went over to the fireplace and found a face staring up at her. Ginny smiled at once recognizing her old headmistress and her husband's friend.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Ginny said bending over to looking into the fireplace

Professor McGonagall's eyes blinked and she stared at Ginny before she spoke. "Ginny, is there anyway you and Harry could come out to Hogwarts? There seems to be a problem-"

"Oh god please tell me he did not blow up a toilet? His Uncle George gave him that idea." Ginny groaned

"No," Professor McGonagall shook her head "Is there anyway you and Harry can come out to Hogwarts?"

"Now?" Ginny asked shocked "Is James hurt?"

Ginny's mind started to spin. James was eleven, how much trouble could he have gotten in so far? Harry was one when his problems had begun, but the Dark Lord had been destroyed so many years ago.

"No, he's not hurt, but there's something I would like to tlak to Harry…and you about."

Ginny noticed the tone in the woman's voice, but didn't want to press her. She looked down at her watch and then back at the fire.

"I was supposed to take Albus and Lily out for lunch, but I can see if my mother will watch them longer." Ginny said sighing. "Should you tell my husband or shall I?"

"I'll tell him. There's some more I would like to say to him, before I see the two of you in my office." Professor McGonagall said before disappearing into the fire

Ginny sighed and then walked back over to her desk. She quickly wrote a letter to her mother explaining what was going on. After she sent the letter and set her head down on her desk, Harry rushed into her office. His face was pale and Ginny's stomach took a dip.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked her husband

"Gin, we have to go." He said as calmly as possible, but she could still tell something was wrong

"Harry, what did she tell you?" Ginny asked standing up from her desk

"Everything will be explained when we get there, but we really need to go Ginny." Harry said wrapping his arm around his wife and leading her towards the door

"Harry, you're worrying me. What did she tell you? Is James in trouble?"

Harry didn't answer her questions. He instead pulled his wand out and transported them as close to Hogwarts as he could. The two of them walked up the grounds and soon found themselves inside the castle. Harry grabbed his wife's hand and lead her up to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door and waited. Professor Slughorn was the one who opened the door. Harry and Ginny both recognized their old potions teacher, but Harry was the only one who slightly smiled.

"Harry m'boy." Slughorn boomed "I wish I was seeing you on a happier note, but you both know why you're here."

He opened the door wider and the two Potters caught sight of their oldest son. Ginny broke away from her husband and rushed over to her oldest son.

"James honey are you okay?" Ginny asked cupping her son's face in her hands

"Mum, I'm fine." James responded trying to push his mother's hands away. He soon saw his father appear by his mother's side and all of the color drained from his face. "Hi dad."

"What someone like to tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked looking back and forth between her son and her old headmistress

"Please take a seat." Professor McGonagall said motion over to the seats on both of James' sides. Ginny sat down on James' left and Harry took his right. She looked over at her husband; trying to get something out of him, but his eyes were on the headmistress. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry for the formality, but I need to treat you two like any other family. There has been strange messages going around since the start of school year. Things settled down for awhile, but this most recent message was different."

"What does this have to do with James?" Ginny interrupted

"Ginny please." Harry said leaning over at his wife. Something was pleading with her in his green eyes. She finally sat back and took James' trembling hand.

Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses and then continued to talk. "This message was written in blood."

Ginny turned pale and gripped James' hand so hard that her knuckles turned white. Even James looked shocked. "Blood?" He repeated

"That's not all Mya Longbottom was found unconscious outside of the Gryffindor common room. Her wand was later found outside of the Slytherin common room."

"And you think James attacked her? Mya was James' childhood friend. My son wouldn't hurt anyone." Ginny protested standing up, still pale

"Ginny, sit down." Harry said softly taking his wife's hand

"This can't be happening again; not to James." Ginny whispered burring her head in her hands

"I didn't do anything dad, I swear. I could never hurt Mya, or anyone." James said finally finding his voice again.

"What connects James to this?" Harry asked

"His wand was found up on the Astronomy Tower, and that's where the message was found." Professor McGonagall explained

Ginny let out a wail and James lept out of his chair. "No, no, no! You didn't listen to me!"

"James you have to tell the truth. Your punishment is only going to get worse if you lie." Harry insisted

"Dad you have to listen to me." James begged

"Alright James I'm listening." Harry said sitting down in his chair and taking his wife's hand. "We're all listening."

**Yeah, so I'm so sorry this took forever to upload this chapter. I just finished my play and it went well. This was my first day off and I just finished writing and typing it up so here you guys go. James' story, explaining to his parents will be in chapter eighteen. Chapter seventeen is going to go back to Mya, Victoire and the other Weasley kids. I'm sure you can tell why Ginny was so upset about the messages, she had her whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets her first year so I kind of crossed some ideas of that for her son. Well please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! I'm trying to get caught back up in school and then auditions for my Spring Musical "Footloose" are next week, but I will try and upload a new chapter ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 17: Five Minds

Chapter Seventeen: Five Minds Are Not Better Than One

Victoire gasped as her eyes went to Mya's forehead. The three other Weasleys turned their eyes to where Victoire's were. Fred's eyes enlarged and the two girls gasped as well.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Mya asked crossing her arms

"Your head?" Molly whispered

"How did they miss that?" Victoire asked shaking her head

"What's wrong with my head? What did they miss?" The Weasleys kept talking to themselves and she noticed they weren't paying any attention to her, besides a few side glances. Mya huffed. "Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Mya said louder

Victoire's attention finally went back down to the young first year. She squatted down so she was face-to-face with Mya and then moved her hair up. Victoire frowned as her cousins gathered around her. They also looked concerned.

"I don't understand how Professor McGonagall would have missed that." Molly muttered

"She must not have been looking hard enough." Fred commented

Molly went to give her cousin a dirty look, but Victoire looked over at her. "He's right though; wow never thought those words would come out of my mouth. If they thought James did it, they wouldn't have looked very hard over Mya. They could also think it's left over from the attack."

"Would someone like to tell me what you guys are all mumbling on and on about?" Mya asked annoyed "You keep talking like I'm not here, I but I can hear every single word you're saying."

Victoire nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out a compact mirror. Lucy raised her eyebrows up at her cousin and snickered. Victoire gave her a look. "Hey you never know when you're going to need it, and it's always nice to be prepared."

Victoire handed Mya the mirror so she could see her forehead for the first time. There was a large gash on the left side of her face, that was still bleeding. Mya touched the blood and cut, but didn't feel any pain.

"It doesn't hurt." She pointed out to the others

Molly and Lucy were looking over at the blood on the wall. Molly looked over her shoulder at her cousin. "Do you think they're the same?"

"I don't know." Victoire replied slowly

"Vic, what if it was hexed?" Fred pointed out

"Wouldn't it hurt then?" Lucy asked

"Not always." Fred shrugged "It would take a lot of dark knowledge though. We all love James, but lets face it, he's too much of an idiot to know how to hex someone."

Fred could be annoying and not take anything seriously, but he did know his art arts. That was probably the only class he took seriously.

"Well we still don't know what the wall means." Victoire pointed out glancing over at it

"Well-" Mya's voice spoke up but trailed off. The Weasleys' brown eyes all turned towards her.

"Well what?" Lucy asked

"James mentioned something about kissing." Mya blushed

"Who kissed who?" Victoire asked the eleven year old

"Well we did, but it was an accident!" Mya insisted "But before that he said we talked about kissing up on the Astronomy Tower."

"And you think that could be what it's talking about?"

"I don't know; I don't even remember the conversation." Mya crossed her arms

"Is there any way to get her memory back?" Lucy asked looking over at Victoire

"I'm sure there's a reverse spell, but I don't want to mess with her head." Victoire said shaking her head "Besides we're not supposed to perform magic on other students. I'm not breaking more then one rule tonight."

"You are such a buzz kill." Fred muttered "Now I know what Uncle Ron went through when he tells us those stories."

"I'm okay with her being a buzz kill. I don't need anyone else messing with my head." Mya said covering her head up with her arms

"We could always go to the Headmistress." Molly pointed out "Maybe she could reverse the spell."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Victoire said quickly "I am so not getting caught sneaking out of the common room. I'm not going to turn myself in."

"Well how do you expect to get her memory back and find out the truth?" Molly demanded putting her hands on her hips

"And Uncle Percy joins the buzz kill party." Fred muttered to no one in particular

"Maybe if we hit her hard enough the memory will come back." Lucy exclaimed trying to find something heavy to hit Mya upside the head with

"We are not hitting her." Victoire intervened

"Fred's right you are a buzz kill." Lucy muttered crossing her arms

"No," Mya squeaked "I like my head without bruises."

"There has to be another way to jog her memory." Victoire said tapping her finger to her chin

"Well it's not like we can recreate time." Fred said sarcastically rolling his eyes

Molly and Victoire's eyes both lit up. "Fred you're a genius!" They exclaimed at the same time

"Really?" Fred laughed "Can you tell my mom?"

"Not now Fred. Come on Mya, we're going up to the tower." Victoire said grabbing Mya's wrist

"Not so fast!"

All five of the Gryffindors froze in their tracks. Fred gulped and Mya felt her blood turn to ice. Lucy's eyes were wide in fear and Molly was losing color. Victoire had managed to freeze in shock. They all spun around and found Professor Slughorn glaring at them.

"Come back to the crime scene huh? Gonna do more school damage? You working for your cousin?"

"No it's not like that." Fred tried to get out but only got to not, before Professor Slughorn spoke again

"The Headmistress is going to want to see you five. She's already dealing with your cousin." He said grabbing Mya and Fred's wrists. He started to drag them away and the others followed; Molly dragging Victoire. Victoire managed to whimper the whole way as Fred smirked.

"I might just beat dad's record."

"Shut up Fred." Molly hissed pushing her cousin "This isn't going to end well."

"I'm not supposed to get in trouble." Victoire whimpered "I'm the good child. I never should have listened to you guys."

"It's called peer pressure; welcome to the dark side Vic." Fred smirked

Professor Slughorn glared down at him and Fred's smirk faded. They got outside of Professor McGonagall's office and Professor Slughorn let go of their wrists.

"Wait here." He ordered before disappearing inside

Fred looked around before he spoke up. "Well that went well." He stopped smiling when he saw all of his cousins giving him a death look. "What did I say?"

**Well here it is. It took me way too long to get this up and I'm so sorry guys. I've been so busy and it's been crazy. I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I deffinatly love Fred in this chapter though. He's the only one I could see making jokes at those moments. Anyways like always please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW and I promise I will try and update soon. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Bloody Truth

Chapter Eighteen: The Bloody Truth

"You're actually going to listen to me?" James asked looking at his father with wide eyes

"Yes, not stop avoiding it James." Harry instructed

James took a deep breath and looked around the room. _Everyone there didn't believe what I had already said, but telling the truth is always the best option right? What could he possibly say that would fix everything and make them all believe me? _

"Yes I was at the Astronomy Tower, I already said that, but-"

"He just confessed!" Professor Slughorn cut in

Harry and Ginny both turned around and looked at their old potions professor. Ginny's eyes narrowed in on his and she looked pissed. Harry noticed her look and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Please, Professor Slughorn, don't interrupt my son." He commented before looking over at Professor McGonagall

"Professor Slughorn, I need you to go check on your students. I can talk to the Potters myself." McGonagall ordered

"But-" He tried to protest, but gave up when he saw the Potters giving him angry glances. He slipped out of the room, his shoulders slumped and he had no interest in checking on the other Slytherins. When the door clicked shut, Professor McGonagall nodded towards James; motioning for him to continue.

"As I was saying I was up at the tower, but it was only to see Mya."

"Why do you need to see Mya up on the tower?" Ginny interrupted

"Professor Longbottom doesn't want me and Mya to be friends, because I'm in Slytherin. Mya and I decided to meet in secret, so we could still be friends. I don't want to lose my best friend just because we're in different houses." James said turning red slightly

"Neville can't do that!" Ginny protested. She paused and then scrunched her eyebrows looking over at her husband. "Can he?"

"Mya is his daughter, Neville can do whatever he wants. Please Ginny let James talk." Harry said softly. He looked over at James and his green eyes met James' nervous brown ones. He tried to encourage James with their eye contact, but he couldn't tell what James was thinking. He could only tell that his son was scared.

"I'll admit I broke a rule; I snuck out after curfew, but everyone breaks that rule. My parents broke that rule all the time." James pointed out

"James you told us you were going to tell us everything, so why don't you tell us what you were doing up on the tower with Miss. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall spoke up

"Well we were just talking." James blushed recalling the conversation. "It wasn't anything special, it was just about us."

"Did your conversation have anything to do with kissing?" Professor McGonagall asked

Ginny looked over at the Headmistress and James eyes widened. "Why?"

"Don't you think that's personal?" Ginny asked

"Mrs. Potter, it's only a question. May I remind you a student was attacked and the school was threatened." Professor McGonagall stated

"James is a good kid. He may slightly take after his uncles, but he's still a good kid." Ginny stated defending her son

"Mrs. Potter I'm not stating that your son is a bad child; I'm just-"

"We did." James interrupted

All of the adults turned towards James. He turned scarlet and looked down at the floor.

"You did what?" Harry asked his son finally speaking up again

"We talked about kissing." James said "That was the question wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Professor McGonagall said looking down at a bunch of papers

James cleared his throat and talked again. "We talked about first kisses and stuff like that. We actually umm…" James' voice became softer as he turned red "kissed."

He meant to say it so no one else could hear him, but all three of the adults heard him. Ginny's head snapped towards her son, but she had a smile on her face. Harry's face was unreadable for some reason and Professor McGonagall scribbled something down on her paper.

"Did you happen to tell anyone?" She asked looking over her glasses at the blushing first year

"I told Abby and Alex, but it was in the common room, so anyone could have heard me." James pointed out

"So-" Ginny was cut off by the door opening

All four of them turned their heads towards the door and found Professor Slughorn standing silently.

"Is there something I can do for you Horace?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly annoyed

"I found five students by the wall. I think they went back to the crime scene on purpose and I figured you would want to see them." He replied puffing out his chest

"Five?" James asked

"Yes Mr. Potter five; I got all of your accomplices."

James looked over at Professor McGonagall in protest. "I didn't do anything, no one helped me!"

"Just bring them in and I'll get to the bottom of this." Professor McGonagall ordered

Professor Slughorn smiled and then disappeared out of the office. He came back a few minuets later pushing in Fred and Lucy.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Fred asked smirking looking around the room. His eyes landed on his aunt and uncle. "Hey Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry."

Lucy elbowed him as Professor McGonagall sighed. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you were back in my office this year."

Fred was about to speak, but Professor Slughorn walked in leading Molly and dragging a crying Victoire. Ginny's eyes widened in shock and even Professor McGonagall looked surprised that she was in there. James stood up and walked over to his cousins as Professor Slughorn left the room again. James went to speak, but Professor Slughorn stormed through the door shoving forward the last student into the office. Mya stumbled forward into James' arms. He caught her easily, but his eyes were wide seeing his best friend in the office again.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Professor McGonagall demanded

"He's accusing us for something we didn't do!"

"I don't wand to be in here!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"We just wanted to see!"

"No one was watching us!"

All of the Weasleys spoke up, yelling over each other. Only Mya and James stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes nervously. Professor McGonagall held up her hand, silencing all of the students. Ginny looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Are you going to call me brothers?" She glanced over at her nieces and nephew. Victoire had busted out crying again and Fred had actually fallen silent for once.

"I feel like this can be settled without your brothers getting involved." Professor McGonagall answered glancing over at the six silent students, who just stood, waiting. "Alright you six come here, lets get to the bottom of this."

They all glanced sideways at each other, except for Victoire who continued to sob. James took Mya's hand and lead the way for his cousins. Fred gulped and followed up. Slowly he was followed by Lucy and Molly. Victoire was the last one to go up to Professor McGonagall's desk, having to have Fred come back, and drag her up. She refused to look at her aunt and uncle, too ashamed for being there.

"Now would _one_ person like to tell me what you five were doing at the Astronomy Tower?" She asked looking at each one of them over her glasses

"We-" Fred started but stopped looking down at the floor

"It's my fault." Mya squeaked. Everyone's eyes darted to the youngest one in the room. Mya felt her hand go limp in James'. Professor Slughorn let out a ha, but Mya ignored it. "It's my fault Professor. I wanted to see what it said. I knew James didn't write it or attack me."

"Her head's bleeding." Lucy spoke up "We think it might be the same."

James eyes darted to Mya. She bit her lip and pushed her hair back, so her head could be seen. James eyes widened along with the Headmistress'.

"Mya?" She asked

"I still don't remember anything, if that's what you're asking." Mya pointed out

Molly cleared her throat. "That's where most of our questioning came in. Why doesn't she remember anything?"

"We-" Lucy indicated to herself and her cousins. Victoire was still hiccupping. "think that someone erased her memory. We wanted to do something, but didn't want to perform any magic on her. Mya clearly saw something she wasn't supposed to see, so she was attacked and her memory was erased."

"We were trying to jog her memory when we were interrupted and proclaimed criminals." Fred said turning to glare at Professor Slughorn

"It still doesn't tell me who committed these crimes." Professor McGonagall said shaking her head

"You can't possibly think they're telling the truth." Professor Slughorn nearly shouted

Ginny rose out of her chair, but it was actually Harry who spoke first. "Are you saying that my family are liars?"

"Not that; it's just that…" Professor Slughorn's voice trailed off as his face lost color

"Professor Slughorn am I going to have to ask you to leave again?" Professor McGonagall asked glaring at the potions teacher

He didn't respond, but ended up leaving the room. None of the Weasley kids were sorry to see him go.

"I think the only way to know is to get Mya's memory back; we need to get down to the bloody truth." Victoire finally whispered finding her voice

Everyone's eyes flew from Victoire over to Mya and she didn't like it. She gulped and bit her lip, squirming under everyone's glances.

**I just couldn't wait. I really like this chapter I don't know why. Personally I think that Mya and James are so sweet in this chapter. Ginny just reminds me of a mother hen in this chapter and reminds me so much of Molly. The reason Fred stopped talking before is because her thought no one would take him seriously. Even when he looked over at Professor Slughorn and made a comment to him, he was being sarcastic. This might be the longest chapter and I really hope it didn't bore you guys. I would like to say that my avatar or picture on my profile is Mya if any of you were wondering what she looks like. I'm going to try and make a picture for the other characters later on. If you have any suggestions for who you want just let me know. I have to go do my English homework and study for my AP US test, so I can't wait to hear from you guys. Please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW so I can know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19: Dead End

Chapter Nineteen: Dead End

Mya's eyes drifted around the room. Everyone's eyes were on her, like they wanted to pry the secret from her memory. Mya bit the side of her bottom lip again and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. The room was silent for a moment and then Harry cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Is someone going to inform Neville that we're talking about his daughter?"

"Do we have to?" Mya whispered

James was the only one that heard her and the same thought went through both of their heads, as they shared a glance; _we are so dead. _

Professor McGonagall looked over at the older Weasley kids and sighed. "I see no reason for you four to stay in here. Thank you for informing me of this information. I'll let you off with a warning; including you Mr. Weasley. Victoire, I want you to go find Professor Longbottom; he should be in the Greenhouse or in his office. When you see him, give him this note. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them I sent you to go find Professor Longbottom. You three go back to the common room and don't tell anyone what you saw, Mr. Weasley."

The smirk Fred on his face faded. "In all due respect Professor, you really are a buzz kill."

Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses and gave the red headed mulatto boy a stern smile. "I don't need you going around and scaring the first years."

Victoire gripped the note that was handed to her and led the way out. Lucy was the last one out. She turned and looked over her shoulder, and silently wished her cousin, and his best friend good luck. Once the door shut behind the Weasleys, Mya collapsed in the chair behind her.

"I am so dead." She muttered to herself

"Don't worry Mya, I have a few things to say to Neville. You don't have to worry." Ginny smiled, squeezing the young girl's hand

"I don't think he'll listen mum." James commented sinking into his chair

"Now, don't rush to any conclusions," Harry insisted "Neville is a rational man. He must have a reason for what he's doing. Now we'll get to hear why."

"I don't think you'll agree with him Mr. Potter." Mya spoke up "I love my dad, but I don't always agree with his reasoning."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." Ginny insisted

"Mya, if you don't mind me asking, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked the young girl

"Dinner," Mya shrugged "I don't even know if that's the true memory though. Everything is just kind of fuzzy."

"Do you mind if I see what kind of spell your wand performed last?" Professor McGonagall asked both of the first years

James and Mya both looked over their shoulders at each other. Mya pulled her wand out of her boot and watched as James looked at his wand on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Is it going to help prove our innocence?" She asked setting her wand down next to James' as they both stood up

Professor McGonagall picked up James' wand first. "Eleven and a half inches, Hazel wood like your mother and a phoenix feather like your father." She walked over and set the wand down on a scanner.

"When did Hogwarts get a scanner?" Mya whispered to James, who only shrugged in response

The machine spit out a piece of paper and Professor McGonagall inspected it, nodding her head. Ginny gripped Harry's hand harder as Professor McGonagall walked over and switched wands. James' eyes turned towards Mya, and he noticed her face was losing color. He quickly reached over and grabbed her hand. Mya jumped a little, but once she realized it was James' hand, she gripped it tightly. Professor McGonagall made a sound from over by the scanner and Mya almost passed out from fright. She walked back over to her desk and set Mya's wand down. Ginny looked from her husband to the Headmistress.

"Well?" She finally asked

"James' last spell was Lumos-" Professor McGonagall started

"I could have told you that." James cut in "It was dark."

"I understand that Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall stated "The last spell you performed does not show that you were the one that attacked Miss. Longbottom."

"I've been trying to tell you that!" James said impatiently

"James, don't be rude." Harry lectured his oldest son's tone

James wasn't listening though. He noticed Mya was trying to open her mouth, but nothing was coming out. Her eyes were on her wand, so James knew exactly what she was trying to say. He squeezed Mya's hand lightly, letting her know he was there for her, before he spoke up. "Professor, what about Mya's wand?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at Mya's wand; "Ten¼ inches, dragon heartstring, cherry wood, your last spell that was cast was Stupefy Miss. Longbottom."

"Well you said you thought I was attacked, so wouldn't you think I would defend myself?" Mya asked

"It's not the fact you performed the spell Miss. Longbottom; it's the fact you had to perform the spell."

Mya scrunched up her nose. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, I'm not upset that you defended yourself. I'm upset with the fact that you had to defend yourself. I believe with the fact you used that spell, you were attacked."

Mya felt her mouth go dry and James felt her hand go limp in his hand. All of the color drained from her face. Some people saying she was attacked was one thing, but the Headmistress believing that she had proof that she was attacked, was another thing. Mya sank back into the chair behind her, her hand never leaving James' grasp, as the door flung open.

**Okay well first of all I wanted to upload this Sunday, but my stupid laptop had a virus so I had to take it to get fixed and just got it back today. This chapter has a lot of notes. I'll start from the beginning. Professor McGonagall tells Fred not to tell the first years what he saw, lets face it out of all of those kids Fred would be the one to try and scare them, he so takes after his father and namesake. I really love how Fred calls her a buzz kill in response. Okay I bet I can read your minds when you read scanner. I wanted them to be able to read what the last spell that the wand performed. I know there's a way, but I couldn't remember what it was so I made Hogwarts have a scanner. I love how much James is protecting Mya and standing up for her with the whole wand thing. Okay a few things about their wands, here's some information on them though; Mya's wand: Cherry is very rare wand wood that makes for a wand of strange power, The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core—though if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Mya has a lot of potential and I think she's a very strong witch at her age. I choose cherry wood, because that's what kind of wood her father's wand was made out of. Hermione's wand core was a dragon heartstring and Mya is giong to have the brains like Hermione and Hermione's will and strength. Trust me in the upcoming chapters you're going to see how strong Mya can really be. I already wrote the next chapter and it's one of my favorite and Mya starts showing her strength and beliefs in that. James' wand: A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life. Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells. This is one of the rarest core types. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won. James' wand is interesting but I really only pieced together parts of his parents wand. Now it's not known if Ginny's wand is made out of Hazel, but that's what they think it was made out of. I'm sorry that this was such a long rant, but I thought the information I found was interesting so I thought I'd share it with you. I'm working on writing chapter twenty-two right now, so I'll try and post chapter twenty up this weekend, because it's one of my favorites. Also I would like to point out that I have a new profile picture. It's Mya and James and the cover picture for this story. : )**


	20. Chapter 20: Daddy's Not So Little Girl

Chapter Twenty: Daddy's Not So Little Girl

Professor Longbottom burst into the office. His eyes searched the whole room trying to find his daughter; Professor McGonagall's note was tightly gripped in his hand. His eyes browsed over Harry, Ginny, Professor McGonagall and James Potter. He finally caught sight of her brown hair sticking out from in front of the chair, he also noticed that her hand was gripped in James' and no one else seemed bothered by the matter. Professor Longbottom rushed towards his daughter, on James' side. He pushed James aside and threw his arms around his youngest daughter. Mya's eyes were wide, but they we're on her father; they were glued to James as he stumbled backwards into his father's chair from her father's hands. Professor Longbottom finally let go of his daughter, glanced over at the Potters for a few seconds and then looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on? Why are they here?" He asked her motioning over to the Potters

"It's nice to see you too Neville." Ginny commented as James moved from one side of Mya's chair to the other. He kept his hands to his side, but grasped Mya's hand, once she grabbed his.

"It's not that it isn't pleasant to see you Ginny, because it is pleasant to see you and Harry. It's the reason I was called down here." Professor Longbottom looked towards the Potters, expecting to see James. He didn't see him, so he turned his head towards his daughter and found James' brown eyes staring back at him. "Is he the one that attacked my daughter?"

"Dad!" Mya snapped sitting up straight and let James' hand slip out of hers

"Why would you even think that? Our children grew up together Neville. What would make you think _my_ son attacked your daughter?" Ginny snapped angrily

"Daddy, James wouldn't ever hurt me." Mya pointed out taking James' hand and smiled at him.

"Mya do you remember anything yet?" Neville asked looking down at his daughter

"No." Mya admitted. She looked down at her toes and then she realized something and looked back up angrily at her father. "But that doesn't mean I don't know my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Professor Longbottom repeated slowly

"Yes and I tried to tell you that. He's my best friend and he always has been. Houses shouldn't divide us." Mya pointed out angrily

"Please-" Professor McGonagall cut in before Professor Longbottom could say anything else. Everyone seemed surprised by Mya's outburst. The normally silent child was shaking her head, annoyed with her father. "Neville, we're here to talk about Mya being out after curfew."

"Why were you out after curfew?" Professor Longbottom asked glaring down at his daughter

"I was-"

"She was with me." James answered sticking his chin up. "It's my fault."

Mya looked at James in shock. She didn't think he would have spoken up and taken the blame. "No we met each other."

"You met each other? Why would you want to do that?" Professor Longbottom asked his daughter

"Because you banned me from seeing him, so we had to think of a way around it. You know all of this started, because you banned us from seeing each other." Mya snapped

"This is why I didn't want you handing out with a Slytherin. Look at you."

"Look at me? There's nothing wrong with me! There's nothing wrong with James. The only wrong that he did was sneaking out after curfew. If that makes him a bad person; then it makes me a bad person, it makes Mr. and Mrs. Potter bad people and it makes _you_ a bad person."

Professor Longbottom was taken back by what his daughter said, but he soon recovered. "What happened to my sweet little girl?"

"She grew up." Mya answered back flatly

"Mya, James, why don't you two step outside so I can talk to your parents alone." Professor McGonagall suggested calmly

James and Mya glanced over at each other and then quickly left the room leaving their parents alone with the Headmistress. Once they got out of the office, Mya threw her arms around James' neck.

"Well if we don't make it out of her, I want you to know, I know your innocent, I always did; even if I don't remember anything that happened." Mya said after pulling away

"I never thought you'd stand up to your dad over me." James pointed out

"Of course I would stand up to him over you. I…I like you James; I mean you're my best friend." Mya blushed stumbling over her words

James also blushed. "Did you tell anyone about our kiss?"

"Our accidental kiss?" Mya asked "I told your cousins, but they thought it had something to do with the wall."

"Weird so did Professor McGonagall." James muttered. He looked over at Mya. "Was it a bad first kiss?"

Mya turned her head towards James and turned scarlet. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." James said looking down at the ground

"No, I didn't hear what you said." Mya spoke up

"I…umm, asked if it was a bad kiss or not." James muttered clearing his throat and turning a brighter shade of red

"It was unexpected." Mya admitted "But I believe it was with the right person, so no it wasn't a bad kiss."

"Mya you know how you said you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I like you but I don't know if it's the same way you like me."

"What way do you like me?" Mya blushed moving closer to him

James smirked and took a step closer to Mya as well. "Well you know like-"

The door opened, and Mya and James sprung apart. Professor Longbottom stood in the door way glaring at James. He grabbed Mya's wrist and dragged her away. James and Mya made eye contact as she was dragged down the hall. It was finally broke when she was dragged around a corner.

"James honey you can come back in." His mother's voice came from inside the office

James stared ahead in the direction Mya disappeared in. 'I'm coming mum.' He shook his head and went back into the Headmistress' office, closing the door behind him.

**So Mya is finally starting to stick up for herself and let's just say her dad is not happy about it at all. I think the title of the chapter is perfect for her right now and it's showing that she's growing up. I really like the next chapter to, because Mya is going to get in a fight with her father. The next chapter might be a little confusing. It's going to start James and his family, then he sees Mya again and then it jumps to Mya's side of the story and what happened with Mya during the time James' section was happening. I feel like I'm making no sense at all. I had a little Black Swan moment, if you've seen it I don't know if you caught it or not. Anyways like always REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. I think I'll try and update on Sunday. I have up to chapter twenty-three written right now, so expect updates sooner. And I don't think I'm anywhere close to this story being over yet. But I want you to know that I'm going to try and write more Mya and James stories. I really love this couple and I think I can do a lot with them. I tell you about some of my ideas in a later chapter. Then you can vote for which one you think is better. I should probably stop ranting and go do my Trig homework. Hope you liked the chapter : )**


	21. Chapter 21: You & Me

Chapter Twenty-One: You & Me

James walked back into the office with his head down. Ginny noticed his expression as he sat down.

"James honey, what's wrong?" She asked

"What happened to Mya?" He asked looking over at his parents

"James," His mother started, but his father cut her off

"Neville took care of Mya." Harry said "James, I understand that you and Mya want to be friends, but I think that you two better back off for awhile. Neville's angry, but I managed to calm him down. Promise me you wont sneak out to see Mya anymore?"

James felt his mouth go dry from his father's words, but he forced himself to swallow. He looked over at his mother, trying to find support in her, but Ginny was looking at her husband agreeing with him. James finally forced himself to speak. "I promise dad."

"James you can head back to the Slytherin common room. Your clear and if we have any other questions trust me, you will be called down." Professor McGonagall said handing James back his wand

James nodded his head and stood up from his chair. He looked over at his parents and he rushed to hug his mother. James was never the touchy kind, but he could tell his mother was scared for him. His parents always told him that there was nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, it's nothing that he did; it's just where the hat figured he would do his best. With everything that was happening to him because her was sorted in Slytherin, James was starting to question himself. He turned to his father, refusing to cry like a child. He gave his father a quick hug and then let go. He started to leave, but Ginny pulled him back into a hug. James started to squirm as she kissed his head.

"Mum, I have to go." He mumbled

Ginny nodded and let James go. James started to leave, but he turned back around when he heard his mother's voice. "I love you James."

James blushed. "I love you too mum." He mumbled before rushing out the door.

James ran through the halls and noticed that other students were starting to be allowed outside of their common rooms. He noticed that several of the students were giving him strange looks. One older Hufflepuff, who James believed was Alice's boyfriend, gave him a dirty look. James lunged towards him.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He snapped at the older Hufflepuff

"No." The boy spit out

"I didn't-"

"JAMES!"

James heard his name called and spun around. A female body pressed into his and James smiled at first thinking it was Mya. Seeing that James was distracted, the Hufflepuff took off running down the hall. When the girl broke away from him, James expected to see Mya's brown hair, but instead of brown hair, black hair blew around the girl's face.

"Oh it's you." James muttered

"James, I was so worried when they took you away. As soon as we found out we were allowed to leave, I just knew they found out that you were innocent. And no matter what anyone thinks of you, only mine, oh and Alex's opinions, are the only ones that matter." Abby cooed

"Gee thanks." James said barely paying attention to what she was saying

"Come on, let's just go to the Great Hall; Professor Slughorn said the Headmistress wants to talk to us." Abby said grabbing a hold of James' wrist and started to drag him away

James turned his head and saw Alex leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. He didn't' look very happy and James new exactly why. He mouthed 'Help me' to his friend. Alex only rolled his eyes and followed after the two of them. When he got into the Great Hall, Abby threw him on the bench and plopped down in the seat next to him with a smile. Alex sat on the other side of Abby, and James didn't notice the two of them exchange a look. Abby started to talk, but James zoned off looking over at the Gryffindor table. He and Mya made eye contact, but he saw fear in her green eyes. She shook her head and looked towards the teacher's table and James' understood; her father was watching them. James looked up at the teacher's table and saw Professor McGonagall glaring at him, and he could actually feel the anger behind the glare. James gulped and had a feeling things didn't go so great with Mya and her father the second time around.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Mya cried as her father dragged her down the halls

"Shh." Professor Longbottom hissed pulling her into his office.

He placed Mya in the chair in front of his desk, and then sank into his chair. For awhile he just stared at his young pre-teen daughter. He expected her to be nervous, but she just stared back at him. Mya had finally hit her rebellious phase, all because of that Potter boy. With the twins, he never had to worry. They were quiet and acted like their mother. Mya was the only one that inherited his brown hair and Gryffindor boldness. He used to admire that in his youngest daughter, but now it was starting to become a pain.

"Are you going to talk to me or just stare at me?" Mya finally spoke up

"I don't know what to say to you." Professor Longbottom finally said

"Are you going to get mad at me for telling the truth?"

"You disobeyed me Mya!" He snapped, slamming his hand down on a Herbology textbook

Mya jumped but didn't back down. "I'm not perfect."

"I never said you were perfect, you don't have to be perfect. I don't want you to be perfect Mya." Professor Longbottom pointed out

Mya stared at him though. "No, you want me to be the perfect Hufflepuff like mum was or even Alice and Frank. I'm never going to be the perfect little Hufflepuff, because I'm a Gryffindor. You were a Gryffindor, so I don't understand why you can't except me as one."

"Mya I don't care what house you're in; I'd love you no matter what."

"Even if I was in Slytherin?" Mya pushed

Professor Longbottom knew exactly where she was going. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Mya-"

"You told me the hat puts you were it thinks you'll do best. What if you change and the hat makes a mistake? You told me that we don't get to choose the house we're in. If I knew you'd want me to stay away from James because he's in Slytherin, I would have chosen to be in Slytherin." Mya crossed her arms and didn't back away from her father. "I like him daddy; you can't keep us apart."

"Yes Mya Hannah Longbottom I can. In case you haven't noticed, I am your father and one of my jobs is to tell you what you can and can not do. I was too easy on you, giving you the doubt that you would listen to me and obey me. Now I'm going to make sure you obey me. This time when I say you're banned from seeing James Potter, you're banned from seeing James Potter. Understand?" Professor Longbottom ordered, his voice rising with anger

"No." Mya said flatly

"No?" He repeated slowly "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

"For standing up for what I believe in? I think she would tell me I'm like my father." Mya snapped standing up "Very few people stand up for what they believe in anymore; I'm not going to be one of those people."

Angry tears started to fall from her eyes as she stormed out of her father's office. Hearing about her deceased mother was the last straw. Mya walked quickly towards the Great Hall, where everyone was meeting, but she could still hear her father yell after her.

"You're going to stay away from him Mya; my eyes are on the two of you!"

**So I really don't know if I ended this well. I do love Mya in this chapter though. I think she has a lot more strength then James. She was defiantly put in the right house, really the only trait of a Hufflepuff that Mya has is that she's loyal, but most of the Gryffindors I've noticed are very loyal too. I feel like I might be playing Mya too old, but girls tend to mature faster than boys and my nine year old sister is more mature then my eleven year old brother. The next few chapters are okay but I like chapter twenty-four next, which I'm still working on writing. I think I'll tell you about my new story ideas in the next few chapters. The next chapter should be up hopefully Wednesday. I'd say Tuesday, but I have two HUGE essays due Wednesday for health that I need to do, so you'll get my update after I'm done with those. Like always please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Romeo & Juliet

Chapter Twenty-Two: Romeo & Juliet

As James forced himself to look away from Professor Longbottom, Professor McGonagall swept into the Great Hall and upfront. As Professor McGonagall walked upfront, James saw a yellow and black figure jump from among the red and gold to the Hufflepuff table. James sighed knowing exactly who it was. Abby noticed his sigh, misinterpreted it and grabbed James' hand.

"Don't worry James honey; Professor McGonagall is going to tell them all that you're innocent." She cooed in his ear

James' attention suddenly snapped towards her and it wasn't because she said Professor McGonagall was going to tell everyone he was innocent. "Did you just call me honey?"

Abby's frowned slightly, but then perked back up. "Do you not like honey? I could try something else; what do you want to be called?"

James, that's my name." James snapped ripping his hand from Abby

"Shh!" An older Slytherin snapped at him from across the table

James slumped down on the bend, as Professor McGonagall made it to the podium. He felt her eyes on him as she cleared her throat. He quickly sat up and felt his mouth dry as the eyes turned to him at his table. In fact several of the Ravenclaw students noticed she was looking towards him, and turned their heads trying to get a good look at him. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again, gaining the whole attention of the Houses. The Great Hall had fallen silent and no one wanted to move a muscle, too afraid that they'd cause the only noise in the room.

"I want to talk to you all about what happened earlier. I'm sure many of you already know that there was another case of writing and threatening on the Astronomy Tower-" She shot Fred a look and he nervously slouched down in his seat next to Mya. "I wanted you all to know that was why you were all told to stay in your common rooms. I have talked to several students, but we have not found the culprit yet. We _**will**_ find out who did this and he- or she, will be expelled imminently. Do you understand?" At the end of her speech Professor McGonagall looked around the room at all four of the House tables. Her last glance was over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes lingered over the whole table, but finally landed on James and stayed there for only a few seconds, but it was long enough to make James gulp and all of the eyes turned towards him once again.

Several students mumbled a yes, most of them nodded, but as soon as Professor McGonagall dismissed them and walked away from the podium, a wave erupted through the crowd. Everyone busted out talking and whispering to each other. James noticed people were still staring and now pointing at him. He grumbled to himself and put his forehead on the table. He stayed there for awhile muttering to himself. He looked up when Abby started to rub his back. His head lifted and he was about to snap at Abby, but a pair of green eyes drew his attention instead. He noticed his cousins were looking at him curiously, but Mya's eyes were the only ones he locked with. Her eyes stood out from the rest; they were comforting and familiar. While the others, people James didn't even know, stared at him imminently accusing him as the culprit, even though Professor McGonagall cleared him.

James watched as Mya looked at him, and finally broke their connection to turn to Victoire. He could still tell Abby was rubbing his back, but couldn't feel it anymore since he wasn't paying attention. James saw Mya grab Victoire's wrist and then drag her out of the Great Hall. James stood up to follow them, but Abby yanked him back down.

"Are you insane? You were really going to follow her?" She hissed

"Yes." James said flatly starting to walk away

Ales shook his head as Abby' face tightened with anger. "Dude something bad is going to happen to that girl, because of your stupidity."

James spun back around and looked at his friends. "Is that a threat?"

Alex's eyes got wide. "No mate. I wouldn't lay a hand or spell on that girl. One, you seem to like her, and two, Professor Longbottom would fail me for sure, for hexing his daughter."

James glanced over at his other friend who was still fuming. "People think you did it, why would you follow her? You're only going to hurt yourself more."

"I thought you said _your's_ and _Alex's_ opinions are the only ones that matter. _No one _else's. You think I'm innocent don't you?" James commented coldly

"Of course I think you're innocent James, it's just that, you don't want the poor girl to get hurt do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded raising his eyebrows

"I've just seemed to notice that as you two get closer and closer, she seems to get hurt more and more. I'd stay away from her if you like her. It seems like the best thing to do to keep her safe." Abby pointed out

"So you want me to stay away from her?" James asked

"If you like her, I think it would keep her safe and what you want isn't it? Mya safe?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows

James went to speak, but Alex chuckled. Both Abby and James turned to glare at him. Alex turned red.

"What's so funny?" James demanded

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me of a story my mum made me read; Romeo and Juliet." Abby and James both stared at him "You know, Romeo and Juliet, it's a famous muggle play. Don't know how mum ever fell in love with a muggle play, but she did. It's about two lovers, that can't be together, because their families are keeping them apart. It's like the whole Slytherin, Gryffindor House separations. It's forbidden love."

"Are you stupid?" Abby shrieked

"I don't love Mya, so it's not forbidden love. James blushed

Ales snorted at James' comment, completely ignoring Abby. "Sure mate."

"I'm going to the dorm." James said starting to walk away. He noticed Abby had gotten up and started to follow him. He angrily spun back around. "And don't follow me!"

James stormed out of the Great Hall. When the people saw him coming they parted like the red sea. Even more frustrated, James ran off. Abby slumped down in her seat annoyed that James has snapped at her. Alex started to chuckle to himself as the Great Hall started to empty.

**Right on time. I'm going to tell you now to expect the next chapter either Friday or Saturday. I'm still working on Chapter Twenty-Four, so I don't know when that will be up. Like always REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. I'm gonna tell you about my other ideas. Currently I have ****A Very Hogwarts Christmas ****up. That's basically the next generation being snowed in at Hogwarts for Christmas. So please check that up, I have one chapter up now, and I'm going to try to have another. Another idea I have is ****Love Potion, ****which is going to be a short story. James doesn't know how to get a girl he likes to like him back, so he enlists Mya Longbottom (His best friend), to make him a love potion. Mya herself secretly loves James, but decides to do it for him. But when the girl starts to fall for James thanks to the potion, Mya tells him that she loves him as well. Will things go out of hand? Who will James end up with? So that's the idea and I will tell you about the other two stories in the next two chapters. **


	23. Chapter 23: Rumor Has It

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rumor Has It

"Come with me." Mya said grabbing the older girl's wrist

"What, why?" Victoire demanded as Mya ran out of the Great Hall, dragging Victoire behind her

"I want to get out of there. People kept staring at me. And James, poor James." Mya said shaking her head

"Poor James should have thought about that before he got sorted into Slytherin." Victoire commented

"It's not like we choose Victoire." Mya pointed out

"I did." Victoire almost whispered

"What?" Mya asked turning to the older witch

"The sorting hat; it let me choose my house." Victoire shrugged "The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, it shouldn't be a real shock; I know James tells you I'm a know it all. Anyways, I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor though; no Weasley hasn't been put in Gryffindor, well besides James now. The hat finally agreed. You know my Uncle Harry choose Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"So it's karma that James got put in Slytherin?"

"Hey, you said it, not me." Victoire shrugged "Why did you bring me out here?"

"I thought it would be suspicious if I left by myself." Mya retorted. She looked over at Victoire and could instantly tell that the blond with didn't want to be there. "I can tell you don't want to be here Vic; I'm going to go to the library and do some reading. I owe Binns an essay; some quiet time would be nice." She suddenly smirked at Victoire. "Besides I know you want to go snog Teddy."

Victoire gapped at the young brown haired witch as she took off running; giggling the whole way. Victoire stood silent and then finally found her voice. "I don't want to snog Teddy!"

A pair of arms wrapped around Victoire's waist and she saw flashes of bubblegum pink hair and instantly knew it was Teddy. Victoire looked back and saw that Teddy's lip was bent into his famous puppy dog look. "Why don't you want to snog?"

**OOO**

Mya plucked random books off of the shelves and choose to sit in the farthest seat from the front of the library. She tapped her quill on an open book, but couldn't find anything that made her want to concentrate. A figure plopped down in front of Mya. She looked up and saw Kaylee Chang sitting there. The two girls had never really spoken before, but they were in the same your, only Kaylee was sorted into Ravenclaw. Kaylee looked up at Mya and then down at Mya's papers.

"Binns?" She asked. Mya nodded. Kaylee moved closer and stared at Mya's empty paper. "I see you've gotten far."

"I was put into Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw you know." Mya said getting offended

"I can help you; if you want." Kaylee said biting her lip

"Sure." Mya responded, but she wasn't paying attention. Kaylee took her paper and started to write something on it. Mya's mind drifted off to James and then she looked over at Kaylee in wonder. "Kaylee, what do you think of James Potter?"

Kaylee looked up from the books in shock. Her brown eyes were wide as she started at Mya. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to know what people think." Mya said rolling her eyes. "I know things have gotten around the castle."

"Well I used to think he was cute, until he was in Slytherin. And it's not even that he's in Slytherin, it's what he's done in Slytherin. Everyone thinks he's the one threatening the school. I could see him doing it as some sick and twisted joke; he is in Slytherin. I also heard he was the one that knocked you out and took your memory." Kaylee finally whispered "McGonagall can say she doesn't know who it is with all of her might, but did you see her? Her eyes were piercing right at him; she knows it's him and so does everyone else!"

"I'm glad to know you feel that way. I'd be careful though if I were you."

Kaylee's eyes grew large as saucers and Mya only rolled her eyes imminently recognizing the voice. Kaylee turned around and saw James glancing at her. She let out a terrified squeak, grabbed all of her books and the parchment and then ran out of the library.

"Kaylee wait!" Mya cried standing up. The librarian shhhed her, but Mya ignored her. When she realized Kaylee was long gone, she slouched down in her chair. "Great, just bloody great; she had my essay for Binns." She looked over at James. His black hair was sticking up on all ends and he had a huge smirk plastered across his face. "You didn't have to scar her you know."

James shrugged. "She didn't have to accuse me of attacking you."

"So you're going to be childish and threaten her? What is she tells Flitwick? He'll tell McGonagall. Then you'll be in trouble all over again." Mya scolded

"Gesh, you're acting like my Aunt Hermione. You worry way to much Mya. Come on, I'm taking you out." James said pulling Mya up from the table.

"Out? Do you want to get us in serious trouble? What part of my father is watching us do you not understand?" Mya said digging her heels into the ground

"Watching." James answered back giving Mya a crooked smile

"You don't have to be such a smart ass." She commented, sending James into a fit of laughter

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to the entrance of the library. "Come on, we're going to the pitch. You've never flown before, I think it's time you learn."

"But James I have so much work to do." Mya spoke up as the two started to speak over each other

"Classes got canceled today. My cousins, Abby and Alex will be there. Come on Mya let loose for once."

Mya scowled at Abby's name, but James took no notice. He finally had her up by the front desk and knew he won no matter what Mya tried to say. Mya looked back at her books.

"But James my books-"

"Will be there when you come back." James said grabbing Mya's hand and dragging her into the hall.

**Well this was done on time. Okay obviously this isn't the same Kaylee as the one in ****My Best Friend****. This one she's more timid and basically not a slut to put it simply of course she is only eleven in this. James didn't go to the common room, he just wanted to get rid of Abby, which I would have done to. I know it's confusing but James had it all planned out that he was going to go out to the pitch on that day, it was planned before they went into the lock down. The Weasleys and Potters seem like hard core Quidditch lovers so I can see them going out even at a time like that. Like always REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. Also don't forget to check out my Christmas special ****A Very Hogwarts Christmas****.**

**Okay onto my second story idea. ****The Potter Boy****, I am going to write this story but I didn't know if I should write it next after ****The Slytherin Inside ****or not or my other novel idea. I think you should pick to hear what you want. The next story idea will be in chapter twenty-four. Anyways ****The Potter Boy ****is a story about James Potter II his seventh year. He's in Slytherin and proud of it. He and Mya Longbottom do not get along at all, in fact she's the target of all of his pranks. But when things go to far between them and the two of them get stuck in detention together. He starts to see another side of Mya and even ends up falling in love with her, but keeps screwing it up and his Slytherin friends are getting in the way. Will he end up with the girl or permanently screw his chances up with her? I don't know if this sounds good or not. Please let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24: Sparks in the Sky

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sparks in the Sky

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Mya hissed as James dragged her down the hall "I mean we're not exactly supposed to be seen together."

"Oh well, we're going to be together." James shrugged "I'm a Slytherin; I'm disobedient."

"And me?" Mya asked raising her eyebrows

"And you," James turned around and smirked at her, "you're just Mya Longbottom."

Mya blushed at his compliment. She allowed herself to be taken out to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. Professor Flitwick was there talking with Victoire who had Teddy by her side. Professor Flitwick looked back at the two first years and smiled. Mya was one of his best students so fat. James on the other hand, had blown several things up and managed to make an explosion every class. Professor Flitwick knew his parents well though, and liked James, despite his vanity.

"Where do you children think you're going?" He squeaked out

"The Quidditch pitch," James smiled "it's such a nice day. Besides the whole threat thing."

James turned red as Victoire gave him a look. Professor Flitwick turned to Teddy and Victoire. "I'm supposed to make sure I watch who leaves the castle, but if you're going to have Mr. Lupin and Miss. Easley with you then you will be fine."

James beamed and headed for the door, having a goody-two shoed cousin was actually good for something. He stopped and turned around, causing Mya to run into him.

"Professor, if you see my other cousins and Abby and Alex, they're with us." James said before taking off again, leading Mya down to the Quidditch pitch

Both Victoire and Teddy were ahead of them carrying brooms. Victoire wasn't on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but she always kept a broom handy, since Teddy loved Quidditch. Teddy on the other hand, was captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and also keeper. Fred and Lucy would soon be coming, the two of them were on their first year of the team. Fred being a beater, like his father and name sake, and Lucy being the seeker. Molly hated Quidditch, but she would come out and read a book and watch them fly usually. Victoire and Teddy stopped walking when they got to the center of the Quidditch pitch and Mya and James were only a few steps behind them. Victoire looked back up towards the castle and squinted. She soon saw three red headed figures running towards them. She then turned to James.

"You're lucky Teddy reminded me that you wanted to come out. With everything that's been happening I forgot."

James flashed his god brother a grateful smile. Mya looked out at the figures coming towards them. "Where's that Abby girl and Alex?"

James noticed that Mya had a bit of resentment in her voice when she said Abby. James turned to her with his eyebrows raised. "Do you not like Abby?"

Mya turned scarlet in embarrassment. "No, it's not that I don't like her." She stumbled over her words and tried to find the right thing to say. "I just get a weird vibe off of her, you know."

"No, I don't know." James huffed "Is it because she's a Slytherin?"

"Are you serious? I defended you for being a Slytherin. Now you think I'm prejudice against Slytherins. Make up your mind James." Mya snapped crossing her arms

"Guys please don't argue." Victoire cut in-between the two of them

Lucy and Fred came sprinting up to the others on the pitch and Molly trailed behind them, carrying a book. Both of the Weasley kids had their brooms, but unlike Lucy's smiling face, Fred's usual cheerful face had a frown on it.

"Is something wrong?" Teddy asked the teenager

"I don't know, I just feel so odd out here. I know we planned to meet out here and everything, but with everything that's been happening-"

Lucy cut him off. "That and Professor Flitwick took his beater away."

"Mya," Victoire said clearing her throat, "did Professor McGonagall do anything more with your memory?"

"No, my father interrupted. He and Professor McGonagall must have gotten in a fight; he didn't look very happy when he came out of her office." Mya stated shrugging her shoulders

"I'm pretty sure it was just because I was there." James mumbled

"Are we going to fly or wait for your friends?" Lucy asked looking over at her younger cousin

"You guys can fly. Mya and I will stay on the ground and wait for them." Mya tried to give James a look in protest, but he just ignored it

The others shrugged and took their brooms father out on the Quidditch pitch. Victoire turned to Fred. "Why did you want to bring your beater?"

"I was thinking we could hit Mya with a bludger and maybe it would bring her memory back." Fred laughed

Mya's eyes widened, over hearing them. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to hit my head."

Fred laughed and pushed up into the air. "You really know how to kill a party; did you get lessons from Molly?"

Molly glared at him from the ground. "You're lucky you're up there Fred."

"Why do you think I choose you and not Victoire? She has a broom." Fred pointed out before shooting up into the air

"I heard that Fred." Victoire snapped up at her younger cousin

Soon all of the other shot up into the air, following Fred's lead, leaving Mya, James and Molly on the ground. Molly grumbled something to herself and went over to the stands. A few minuets of silence passed and Mya cleared her throat trying to get James' attention.

"Why do you want me to wait for her?"

"Because I want you two to meet properly." James shrugged "I know you two will love each other, if you just get to know each other."

"I doubt it." She muttered to herself. James turned and gave her a look. "Don't give me that look James; you look like my father. Besides, she doesn't even like me, so why should I try to be friends with someone who hates me?"

James saw a small figure running down the hill. "Well she's here so you're going to have to suck it up." Mya glared at the back of his head. "Besides I'm friends with her and friends with you. Maybe one day all three of us could hang out."

James walked away from Mya to go meet Abby and Mya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's my friend, you're my friend. Maybe someday we'll all sit around and hold hands, drink tea, eat scones and not kill each other." Mya said in a higher pitch, mocking James

James went over to Abby and beamed. "Glad you got out of the castle okay. I didn't know if Flitwick would let you out."

"Well you did tell him I was with you." Abby said rolling her eyes and laughing. She then looked over and saw Mya glaring at them. Abby smirked and touched James' arm softly. "You're girlfriend doesn't look very happy."

James blinked in confusion and then his eyes got wide when he realized what she was talking about. He turned beat red and cleared his throat. "What? No, Mya's not my girlfriend." He cleared his throat again. "Where's Alex? I though he was coming down with you."

"He went down to the common room to look for you, but Slughorn found him and wanted to talk to him." Abby responded rolling her eyes

"Right, I was in the library." James blushed scratching his neck

"The library?" Abby repeated raising her eyebrows up. "You hate books."

"Yeah, but Mya doesn't" James shrugged

Mya cleared her throat, sick of being left out. "I'm right here you know."

Abby looked over at James and then walked over to Mya. "Hi Longbottom."

"Mya, my names is Mya," She hugged crossing her arms "not Longbottom."

Abby shrugged her shoulders as Fred and Lucy swooped down to join them.

"Hello Abby." Lucy said coolly. There was something about that girl that she didn't trust.

"Umm hi." Abby said suddenly feeling awkward surrounded by all of the Gryffindors. She went over to James and stood by him.

"Here James, you can use my broom." Fred said handing the broom over to his cousin. He could feel the awkward tension between everyone and didn't like it.

"Who do you want to take up first?" Lucy asked gripping her broom; she really didn't want to have to hand it over to Abby.

James looked back and forth between the two first year girls. Mya was looking down at the ground, but Abby's eyes were glued on him. James went over and grabbed Mya's hand pulling her towards Lucy. Abby looked shocked as Lucy beamed and handed her broom over to Mya.

"Me?" Mya asked still in shock

"Yes," James laughed "I don't see why you're so surprised." He leaned towards her and whispered so Abby wouldn't hear him. "I'd always pick you over her."

Mya turned beat read and didn't know how to respond.

"Well are you going to show her how to ride James?" Fred smirked, breaking the silence again

James mumbled something under his breath that Mya couldn't hear. Abby scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms in anger. James took Mya's broom and showed her how to hold it the right way. When James took her hand and held it the right way on the broom, Mya blushed as a warm feeling filled her blood. She nodded off staring at him and didn't even hear a word he said.

"And that's how you fly." James beamed, finishing his speech

Mya blinked a few times. "Huh?"

James didn't hear her and mounted Fred's broom. He kicked off of the ground and darted up into the air, leaving Mya alone. She looked around panicking. Lucy noticed Mya's worried expression.

"You blanked out for his speech, didn't you?" She asked

Mya gave her a half smile. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Just swing your leg over, kick off-"Mya followed Lucy's orders. "The rest is like riding a bike."

"I fell off a bike the first time I rode one." Mya said in horror as the broom shot up into the air with her on it

Fred burst out laughing, Abby smirked to herself, but Lucy looked nervous.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Eh, James, Vic and Teddy are up there, they'll make sure she doesn't fall." Fred commented

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Lucy noted

Mya finally managed to get the broom to stop speeding up into the sky. She pulled the broom up and leveled it out. James was hovering a few feet above her smiling wide. Teddy and Victoire on the other hand, were hovering below her, snogging.

"Look I told you, you could do it." James laughed moving down next to Mya. "You picked it up faster than me actually."

Mya wasn't paying any attention to the end of what James was saying. She was too busy laughing at the two teens below them. "I never knew you could snog on a broom."

James looked down at his cousin and god brother and rolled his eyes. "Oh that? Teddy said there's a secret to it, but it doesn't look that hard."

"You snog a girl on a broom then James Potter." Mya teased

James moved his broom closer to Mya. "Alright."

Mya's eyes widened. "I'm not going to snog you!"

"Why not?" James pouted "You're the one who challenged me."

"I didn't mean with me." Mya blushed. James moved closer to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You're going to knock me off of my broom."

James ignored her and started to lean towards Mya's face. She turned scarlet, but stopped trying to fight it. Just as they were about to kiss, a red spark flew in front of Mya, startling her. She shrieked as she fell backwards off of her broom.

"MYA!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Teddy and Victoire pulled apart at James' yell. Victoire screamed as Mya's body flew past her. James darted past them on Fred's broom only seconds behind Mya's free falling body. He reached out to try and grab her hand, but their fingers only brushed each other. James could see the fear in her green eyes and it gave him an adrenalin rush. He pressed his body up against the broom and stretched his hand as far as it would go. He grabbed Mya's wrist and caught her only a few feet from the ground. James pulled with all of his might, but the two of them managed to fall on the ground unharmed. James lay there, but Mya sat up, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You saved my life!"

James blushed and nodded his head, unable to say anything. The others sprinted over towards them and Mya noticed that Abby had her wand out and didn't look very happy. She jumped off of James and the ground and pointed at her.

"It was you!"

**Now this is the longest chapter I've written. I like the end half of it. I really don't have much to say. If you have a question ask it. Like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! **

**Now for my second novel idea; ****Forbidden Eternity. ****James and Fred send the gang back in time to Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year Christmas break. The kids are; Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Fred, James, Mya, Dominique, Albus, Rose, Louise, Lily, Hugo and Hazel. (Teddy is 18, Victoire is 17, Lucy & Fred are 15, James and Mya are 14, Dominique is 13, Albus and Rose are 12, Louise is 11, Lily and Hugo are 10, Hazel is 8) I got the idea from someone on fan fiction that did a story kind of like it, but mine will be different I swear. I think I'm going to make a poll to see which story you guys would like to read next. Either way I think I'm going to do both. **


	25. Chapter 25: Ring Around the Rosie

Chapter Twenty-Five: Ring Around a Rosie

Mya was shaking with anger as she glared at Abby. James looked in between the two girls, shaking his head.

"Mya, she wouldn't-" He started

"Look at her James! Her wand is the only one that is out! I know you have this huge amount of trust in her, but look at the proof that's right in front of your eyes." Mya snapped interrupting him

"I didn't do anything!" Abby pleaded looking at James, completely ignoring Mya

"Why are you lying to him?" Mya snapped "We all know the truth."

"No you don't."

Mya spun around and looked at the last person she thought would defend Abby. Lucy was shaking her head and looking quite pale. Fred and Molly were by her side, looking as serious as Lucy. Molly was gripping her book close to her chest and was just as pale as her younger sister.

"What do you mean?" Mya asked whispering, afraid of the answer

"The spark came from the cast not from the Quidditch pitch. Abby was by my side, so there's no way it was her." Fred said shaking his head and looking completely serious

Mya looked over at the black haired witch nervously. Abby still had her wand pointed at her, something must be up with that. "Why was she pointing her want at me then? Doesn't that look suspicious to any of you?"

"Mya, don't you think you're over reacting?" James asked

"Overreacting?" Mya snarled turning to her best friend "I could have died James! Someone is trying to kill me!"

'It didn't hit you." Molly tried "We have to look at the positive."

"Oh positive, I'm not dead!" Mya screamed

"Mya don't yell." Victoire pleaded

"Look sure don't like you," Abby stated

"Abby!" James interrupted

"But James likes you. I wouldn't shoot a red spark at you while you were in the sky. Besides if I did do it, not saying that I did, why would I do it where you can all see me?" Abby pointed out

"Mya, I don't think you should report this." Lucy spoke up

"What? Why? I could have died! Shouldn't someone know?" Mya asked "This is the second time I've been "attacked". Isn't anyone else worried that I could be a target? You saw what the wall said! My father is a pure blood. I'm in danger and so are all of you! Why aren't any of you freaking out?"

"Someone needs to take her to the Hospital Wing." James spoke up glancing over at his best friend

"And say what? We agreed not to say anything." Teddy said

"I personally didn't agree to anything!" Mya interrupted crossing her arms

"We shouldn't lie to the teachers." Victoire squeaked "It isn't right and we'll be in so much trouble if they found out we were lying."

"And no one is listening to me." Mya commented

"We can tell half the truth." Fred smirked "That way, we're not technically lying, and if they ask us if we're lying, we can honestly say no, because we're not lying, we're just leaving out half of the truth."

"Now I understand how you get out of so much trouble." Molly commented

"That doesn't solve our problem." Lucy stated "What are we going to tell Madame Pomphrey?"

"Say she's going crazy from falling off of her broom." Fred suggested

"I am NOT going crazy Fred Weasley. You almost get killed twice in less than 36 hours and lets see how sane you are." Mya snapped. She noticed that no one was listening to her still. She sighed and sat on the ground. "I'm not going to the Hospital wing; there's nothing wrong with me."

"I wouldn't say crazy." James said commenting at his cousin's suggestion

"What would you say then?" Freed snapped

"Stop it." Lucy snapped throwing herself in-between her arguing cousins. "This is getting us nowhere. We're just going in circles. We all need to agree on a story."

"So we are going to lie?" Victoire asked

"Don't call it lying Vic, call it half-way." Fred instructed

"Half-way? You're an idiot." Victoire commented

"Well we can't tell the whole truth. We don't want the castle to go down in lock down again." Teddy spoke up "If you don't want to say anything you don't have to; we'll let Fred and James explain what happened."

"Why me?" James asked looking up at his god brother

"She's your friend." Teddy shrugged

"My father isn't going to be too happy about this. I should have let you drag me out of the library." Mya sighed laying down on the field

"Molly?" Victoire asked looking over at the next oldest Weasley "What do you think? You can't be okay with us lying?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Molly. "I agree with Teddy and Fred. And I mean if you look at it as only leaving out half the truth, it doesn't sound as bad."

"If Molly's saying that, we should hurry up and do it, before she changes her mind." Lucy said

"Someone grab Mya." Fred sang

James went over and lifted Mya up off the ground. She gave him an angry look.

"What I get a kiss and now the cold shoulder? I feel the thankfulness." James teased

Victoire looked around at everyone. "I still don't agree with this."

"Then don't talk." Fred suggested rolling his eyes and starting for the castle

**Well I bet you weren't expecting that with Abby were you? In the next chapter it will tell why she had her wand out. Yeah Mya's a bit angry in this chapter, but I don't really blame her. Anyways Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you are having or if you read this after Christmas, had, a good Christmas. I got the nook color so I'm so excited. I'm going to try and upload the next chapter before New Years. I have off all this week and up to next Monday so there might be a few chapters, it depends on how far I get in writing. Anyways I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but the next one will hopefully be longer. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. Also don't forget to vote for my next novel on my page. **


	26. Chapter 26: Smells Like a Rat

Chapter Twenty-Six: Smells Like a Rat

James watched as Madame Pomphrey forced Mya down onto one of the hospital beds. Her name magically appeared on the tablet at the end of the bed. She had her arms crossed and kept giving dirty looks to the others. Abby slipped her hand in James' and leaned close to him.

"Do you think she's going crazy?" Abby whispered "She seems to be losing it."

"She's just a bit shaken up. She's been through a lot lately." James defended

"We've all been through a lot." Abby nodded

Everyone jumped when Madame Pompfey shut the curtains around Mya's bed. She turned to the teens with her hands on her hips and they could all tell she wasn't happy at all.

"Would someone like to tell me why Miss. Longbottom is back in here?" Madame Pomphrey demanded glaring at all seven of the teenagers

Victoire hid behind Teddy. "Well umm…you know." "Victoire, honey, you don't deal well with pressure. Maybe your cousins should talk." Teddy suggested

Victoire looked up at Teddy, then at her cousins and then finally at Madame Pomphrey tapped her fingers against her arm, waiting for a response.

"Well would you like to tell me Mr. Weasley?" She finally asked looking over at Fred

Fred's smirk disappeared as the nurse's glare darkened on him. "Well, she fell Madame Pomphrey."

"Fell?" The older witch asked. Her glare seemed to get worse with every second.

"Out of the sky." James spoke up, trying to defend his cousin

"And how did she fall out of the sky Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomphrey asked turning her gaze towards the young Slytherin

"You know, off of her broom." James shrugged

"Is there a reason she fell?"

"Just slipped; something might have startled her. To be honest I wasn't really looking until she started screaming. James was up there though." Fred said starting to stick up for his cousin but then slipped the blame right back to James

James shot his cousin an angry glare as Madame Pomphrey's hawk eyes turned to him. She didn't have to say anything; James could feel the question that was burning in her eyes. "She's not very good at flying."

"I see. She doesn't appear to have any broken bones, so why is she here?" Madame Pomphrey asked. Her eyes didn't soften up at all and James couldn't tell if she believed him or not.

"Well James managed to grab her before she hit the ground, but I think the fall in general might have scrambled a few nuts loose." Fred shrugged

"Just because I'm behind this curtain, doesn't mean I can't hear you Fred." Mya snapped reminding everyone that she was still there.

Madame Pomphrey's eyes turned to the curtain and then to the others. "I'm going to give her something to have her sleep. None of you are going to leave, we're not done talking."

Madame Pomphrey disappeared behind the curtain and they could soon hear Mya's shouts of protest, to whatever Madame Pomphrey was trying to give her. The teens all closed in closer together. Victoire was turning paler by the second.

"She doesn't believe us." Victoire hissed

"Victoire breathe, you looking guilty doesn't help us at all." James whispered

"They're going to get the truth from us James; I can't lie! I knew going against morals was wrong! I never should have listened to you. You're a horrible influence James Potter! You and-"

Victoire was cut off by a hand smacking her across the face. Victoire gasped for air and everyone's eyes turned to the culprit. Abby's had left James' side and her hand was still in the air. James gawked at his friend.

"Abby, what's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" He sputtered looking over at his cousin who was still gripping her cheek in shock

"She was going hysterical." Abby shrugged innocently "I didn't think you'd want Madame Pomphrey to hear her. She was starting to get loud."

Fred and Lucy gave their cousin a look. James only shrugged his shoulders as Abby flashed him an innocent smile. "She was only trying to help you guys."

"Uh-huh; help." Lucy murmured to Fred "I don't think that girl knows what the word help means."

The curtain rustled and they all jumped again. Fred looked at all of them and spoke quickly. "It doesn't matter if she's onto us. If we all stick to the same story, then she wont get anything out of us. Remember we're not lying." He noticed Victoire was shaking slightly. "Vic, just don't talk."

Madame Pomphrey approached them and wiped her forehead. "That girl is a fighter. I'm going to let her sleep for awhile. I feel like you seven are leaving something out of your story, but I'm going to let you go. I'm going to have to inform Professor McGonagall, Professor Wood and Professor Longbottom that Miss. Longbottom is asleep here. You're all dismissed, but before you go; who wants to be the one to tell Professor Longbottom his daughter is in here again."

"Not it!" Abby and James shouted out at the same time

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." Fred shrugged

Both Victoire and Molly shook their heads. Lucy looked sick. "I think every Gryffindor is entitled to be afraid of something. My one fear right now can be Professor Longbottom."

"That leaves you Mr. Lupin."

"Whatever, he's my head of the House." Teddy shrugged

"Yeah, I'm going to leave before Professor Longbottom." James said glancing back at the curtain that Mya was hidden behind

Abby started for the door and noticed that James wasn't following her. He was too busy starting at the stupid curtain. She went back and grabbed his hand, leading James out of the room. James looked back at all of his cousin, who were staring at him before the door slammed shut in his face. Abby traveled for awhile, her hand gripping James, and he seemed to he lost in thought. He suddenly pulled his hand out of Abby's. She skidded to a halt, not feeling James' hand anymore. Her smile that she was trying so hard to hide from James was entirely gone now.

"Is something wrong?" She asked annoyed

"What Mya said earlier; you didn't answer her question."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why was your wand pointed at Mya?" James demanded. He kept talking before Abby could respond. "I believe the spark didn't come from you, but things don't add up with it."

"I helped her." Abby spit out

"Huh?"

"You clearly like her and I figured you wouldn't want her in a pancake, so I was trying to stop her fall. I was going to charm her to fall slower, but you caught her before I got chance to. That's why my want was out." Abby stated "Do I need to defend myself anymore?"

"No." James sputtered

Abby suddenly burst past him and marched away by herself. James wanted to believe her story; he liked Abby, but something just felt off for some reason. James didn't like the feeling of doubt, so he choose to believe Abby for now, ignoring his gut.

**Well Happy New Years Eve Guys! I'm still working on chapter twenty-seven so that might be at the end of week. There really isn't much to say about the chapter. Do you believe Abby's story? Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	27. Chapter 27: Don't Shoot the Messenger!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don't Shoot the Messenger!

James came back slouching up to the Slytherin common room. He muttered the password and then had to repeat it, because the portrait couldn't hear him; that only put James in a worse mood. He flung himself into a chair and soon noticed a figure standing over him. He half expected to see Professor Slughorn's angry face, but instead it was Alex's angry face.

_Heck, I'll take Alex over Slughorn any day. _James thought to himself. He gave Alex a weak smile. "Hey; is there a reason you look so, what's the word? Pissed?"

"You spend an hour in Slughorn's office and let's see how happy you come out." Alex snapped crossing his arms

"You spent the whole time we were gone in Slughorn's office?" James asked sitting up straight in the chair

"You were gone for an hour and a half. After I got out of Slughorn's office, I spent the rest of the time looking for you guys. I tried to go outside, but Flitwick said you weren't in there."

"We were in the hospital wing." James shrugged

Alex sat in the chair next to James. "Abby told me before storming up to her room. I don't understand how you choose Mya over her and she still wants you."

James squirmed uncomfortably. "So what did Slughorn want from you?"

"For one, information about you. What you're intentions are and what you're really like. Part of me thinks he hates you and the other half thinks he has a man crush on you. He then kept asking me about Mya. Miss. Longbottom this; Miss. Longbottom that. He thinks you're the next Tom Riddle I swear. You may be a Slytherin, but anyone who isn't blind can see there is nothing evil about you. I mean come on, the Chosen One's son?" Alex said rolling his eyes

"It would also make sense though as ironic as it is." James shrugged "I heard my mum talking to my Uncle Ron. She worries that us kids wont react to fame well and react to it badly instead. I would never think of acting that way though. My parents are my parents. They may be special to everyone else, but to me; they nag too much, they drive me up the wall, they love me, they try to shelter me."

"Dude, you turning on your family would be the ultimate showdown. They wouldn't be even think about killing you and then you'd be like; BAM! DEAD!" Alex shouted leaning close to James' face

James' eyes went wide as Alex cracked up laughing. He stopped when he saw James' wide brown eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're slightly messed up?"

"James I was only joking." Alex said softly "I know you wouldn't turn against your family. Everyone who has a brain that works properly knows that. I was serious when I said there's nothing evil about you."

"Obviously not everyone thinks that way. People think it was me that attacked Mya! It's all around the school." James sighed

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I agree with Abby." James shot Alex a look "Look I agree with her with the fact that you shouldn't listen to what anyone says about you. The people that truly know you and care about you are the only ones you should listen to. Things are too crazy for you to listen to the people that don't matter." Alex explained

"Maybe the hat saw something in me that no one else sees." James mumbled to himself as he stood up from the chair and started to wander out of the room.

"James I almost forgot, Slughorn wants you in his office." Alex spoke up

James stopped in his tracks and moaned. "Seriously? What does he want from me?"

"He is the Head of the House, maybe it has to do with that. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted though." Alex shrugged "I'll work on Abby though while you're with Slughorn."

"So one less person will hate me, thanks." James mumbled

"She doesn't hate you James. She just over reacts and she's just upset that she isn't your first choice with whatever happened." Alex said before starting for the girl's dorm "I'll do whatever it takes to calm her down."

"That boy is wrapped around Abby's little fingar." James said shaking his head to himself as he left the common room.

**OOO**

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Victoire asked gripping onto Teddy's hand as the pair walked out to the Greenhouse

"Victoire sweetie, I can handle Professor Longbottom. You worry way too much." Teddy laughed taking Victoire's face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and then let go of her head. "You better go back to the tower. I'll go the rest of the way by myself."

"I don't worry too much." Victoire mumbled as Teddy chuckled "I just don't think you realize how much those three mean to Professor Longbottom, especially Mya."

"I'm not afraid of an angry father. I didn't do anything to her; I'm only the messenger." Teddy insisted

"Yes, but something people take their anger out on the messenger. Are you sure you don't want to come for moral support?" Victoire asked

"Victoire, sweetie no." Teddy smiled "Go back to your family. I can take care of this alone."

"Well if you're so sure." Victoire caved

Teddy kissed her softly and then watched as she walked away. He could tell she was worried about him and that's one of the things he loved about Victoire; how much she cared about him. She only turned around to look at him once, he waved and then she disappeared around the corner. Teddy smiled to himself and then continued to the Greenhouse by himself. It didn't take that long to get to Professor Longbottom's office, but when he did, Teddy started to feel his hands shake.

_Okay I am scared. _Teddy finally admitted as reached up to knock on Professor Longbottom's door. His knuckles made contact with the door and only seconds later the door flung open to show Professor Longbottom's smiling face.

"Teddy Lupin, what can I do for you?" He asked still smiling

Teddy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, something has happened."

The words came out of his mouth slowly and the smile on Professor Longbottom's face disappeared. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, not exactly." Teddy replied

"Is it one of my students?" Professor Longbottom asked moving aside so Teddy could come into the office

"Well they're a student, but not in your House." Teddy said trying to bear around the bush as much as possible

"If the student isn't in my House then-" Professor Longbottom fell silent and his eyes got wide. "It's Mya, isn't it?"

Teddy nodded slowly. "She's asleep in in the Hospital wing. Don't worry though, she's not hurt."

"Don't worry? How dare you tell me not to worry! What happened?" Professor Longbottom roared causing Teddy to jump

"Madame Pomphrey sent me to tell you. I didn't do anything! You should go there and talk to her or Mya." Teddy squeaked

Professor Longbottom pushed by Teddy and marched down the hall in a hurry. Teddy finally let out a loud sigh and sand into a chair, shaking his head. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**So this is a little bit later then what I wanted. I'm really wondering what you guys think of Alex. Do you think he's a fake or for real with his friendship with James? The next chapter I'm going to worn you might be a little short. I want to try something new, it's going to be a surprise what it's about, but I'll tell you the chapter is called "It's a Mad, Mad World" and it centers around Mya. James will be back in chapter twenty-nine. Like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE and then VOTE on my page! **


	28. Chapter 28: It's a Mad, Mad World

Chapter Twenty-Eight: It's a Mad, Mad World

Mya opened her eyes and instantly had a headache; whatever Madame Pomfrey gave her, it sure was strong. She held her head and sat up. The only problem was she didn't know where she was. She had a distinct memory of James and the Weasleys dragging her to the Hospital wing and then Madame Pomfrey shoving that horrible potion down her throat. After that everything went black and now she was here; where ever here is that is.

As Mya looked around she didn't even know if she was in Hogwarts anymore. There were grand trees around her and a stream that went as far as she could see both ways.

_I could be suffering from a prank from Fred and James,_ Mya tried telling herself. _They probably dragged me out into the Forbidden Forest. Then again I don't ever remember the forest being this bright. _

Mya looked around again, finally deciding she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Nothing about this place screamed magic to her. It seemed like a normal muggle forest. She sat back down on the bed, not wanting to question why it was here in case it decided to disappear. Mya wondered to herself if anyone would know she was missing. Her father had to have found out by now. He probably had hired aurors and trackers to find her already; eventually they'd find her. Mya decided she'd wait for them to come for her, so she laid down and closed her eyes again.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." A voice spoke up bring Mya out of her sleep

Mya's eyes opened at that and she noticed she was somewhere else again. The first thing she noticed was that her bed was gone and she had been sleeping under a large willow tree. Around her was a long hall that had millions of doors. Mya's attention finally turned to the speaker. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to see if who she though was in front of her, was really who she thought it was.

"James?" She finally asked

"Well close." The figure laughed, taking a seat next to her. "But I'm not James."

Mya looked at the boy in the confusion . He was the spinning image of James. "What do you mean you're not James? You look exactly like him' down to the freckles that he hates. I'm pretty sure James doesn't have a twin brother."

The boy laughed again. "No he doesn't have a twin. I'm going to break this down for you slowly. You're a bright witch, so I hope you catch on fast. I'm sure you've figured out that we're not in Hogwarts anymore, but the truth is you are. Your body is in Hogwarts, but you're inside of your mind. I want to help you, that's why I took James' appearance; you trust him."

"That doesn't explain who _you_ are." Mya cut in

"I'm your guide." The boy laughed "I'm going to try and help you remember what happened. The memory is destroyed, but we might be able to unlock it and figure out some of the memory."

"How an I supposed to find it if I have no idea where to start?" Mya asked

"You see the doors all around you?" The boy asked motioning around "Every single one of them contains a memory; ones you don't remember, ones you wish you could have forgotten; they're all in here somewhere. All though I don't think they're in order. No offense, but since your, well I'll call it an accident, your memory has been a bit scrambled. Don't worry everything is still there, it's just that it's a little hard to find."

"And you don't know what really happened? I mean you're kind of in my mind." Mya pointed out

"I'm in your mind, so I only know what you know. I'm only a figment of your mind Mya, sent to help you." The boy stated giving her a reassuring smile

"So I just open a door and the memory comes to me?" Mya asked biting her bottom lip

"Exactly, you'll experience it all as a third person and I'll give you the warning that they don't hear or see you." The boy instructed "So are you ready?" "It's not like I really have a choice. I'm kind of stuck "here"; wherever "here" may be." She pointed out

"Don't be a Negative Nelly." The boy said pulling her off of the ground "Come on lets get you to the first door."

"Will you be with me?" Mya asked

"If you want me to be." The boy shrugged

"I do." Mya stated grabbing the boy's hand as they reached the door

"You're the only one that can open it. They're your memories. Go ahead." The boy said

Mya took a deep breath and opened the first door. Her foot went through the door and light surrounded her. It took a few seconds, but a setting that Mya knew like the back of her hand suddenly developed before her eyes. She saw two kids run before her to the swing set in the Potter's backyard.

"_You nervous about starting Hogwarts?" James asked pushing Mya _

"_It's just school. What's there to be nervous about?" Mya asked laughing _

"_I meant the whole House sorting thing. What if we get separated? I don't think I could handle classes without you." James sighed _

Mya laughed sadly. "He thought I'd do all of his homework for him, like his aunt did for his uncle and father."

"_Well my dad said as long as I don't associate with any Slytherins it doesn't matter what House you're in." Mya said _

"Well that statement backfired in our faces." Mya stated

"_I'm sure you'll get in Gryffindor just like me Mya. Although worst comes to worse, you could always end up in the same House as your mother." James said stopping the swing and smiling at his friend _

"_I don't need another thing comparing me to my mother or either one of the twins." Mya said _

Everything went black after that and Mya sighed. She soon found herself outside the door and it shut. A date was scrawled on the door and the door soon disappeared. Another one took it's place and Mya looked over at the boy.

"What's happening?" She asked nervously, wondering if she had accidentally done something wrong.

"Your mind is starting to put everything back together again." The boy said smiling. "Hopefully your mind will lead you to the right memory."

Door after door, Mya watched the memories of her eleven years replay before her eyes. Memories that made her laugh and cry. James was in a lot of them, but the one that touched her the most, was seeing her mother hold her for the first time when she was born. When the memory ended the door had the date scrawled on it and disappeared just like all the others before it had. Mya opened another door and stepped in, she had lost track of how many doors and memories she had seen by now.

_A stool and the old sorting hat sat in front of the room. Professor Longbottom unrolled his scroll and started to read the names off of the scroll. He finally reached his daughter's name and smiled. Mya sucked her breath in and walked up to the stool. The ratty old hat was placed down on her head and she waited for the most important news of her life. The hat was silent on her head and didn't speak to her at all. After a few moments it made it's decision. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The whole Gryffindor table burst into applause. Professor Longbottom himself clapped along with them. James' face lit up with a smile. Only Alice and Frank looked disappointed over at the Hufflepuff table. Mya scooted off of the stool and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. After a few more people James' name was called. He held his head high as he walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat seemed to be on his head forever and Mya suddenly became nervous. She seemed to be the only one that noticed James suddenly had become pale. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_The whole room went silent not knowing what to think. No one clapped and James himself looked like he was going to pass out. Mya's face lost all of it's color and Fred was finally the first one able to speak. _

"_WHAT! I want a retake! Someone needs to burn that bloody hat!" _

"_Sit down Fred." Lucy instructed forcing her cousin to sit down _

_Professor Longbottom pushed James out of the stool and sent him on his way. James passed by the Gryffindor table and Mya tried to grab his hand, but he ignored it._

"That's when all of our problems started." Mya commented after stepping out of the memory

"You know as well as I do that there was a part of your mind that though James could end up in Slytherin. You don't want to admit it to yourself so I'm going to." The boy shrugged

Mya rolled her eyes. "You may not be James, but you sure sound like him."

"Have you ever thought that there might be part of you that are a lot like James. I'm all you." The boy pointed out smugly

"Oh shut up." Mya commented turning her attention to the door before her

There was something eerie about this door. It was wooden just like all of the others, but this one had a large crack in the hinge. Mya touched the door knob and then looked over at the boy.

"I think this is it." She whispered

"You want the answer; open it." The boy encouraged "I don't know what to expect so we'll find out together."

Mya took his hand and lead the way through the broken door. At first everything was black like all the other memories, but when it continued to stay black she grew worried.

"Is something wrong?" Mya whispered, her voice almost breaking

"It's your broken memory alright. Give it a second; your brain and memory are trying to string all of the pieces together." The boy replied

Mya jumped as both images of her kissing James popped out. Her eyes remained glued at the kiss she didn't remember. Next her writing James' names in the dirt flashed by. Mya tried with all of her might but she couldn't remember any of it. She looked over at the boy, who only shrugged in response. Suddenly everything started to glow red and a robotic voice that she couldn't identify, filled the room.

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mya heard herself ask

"You kissed him? Now listen here Mya, your going to stay away from him if you know what's good for you. We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now, would we?"

"Why do you care?- You're the one that wrote the message didn't you?" Mya heard herself gasp

"Oh you're such a brilliant little witch aren't you?" The voice said sarcastically "Don't worry, I'll make you forget all of it, so you don't go off and tell McGonagall."

Mya saw a faded imaged of her body appear and only a wand before it. Suddenly a bright white spark hit her body and she fell over unconscious. The wand floated over and lifted her bangs. Mya noticed there was a cut on her forehead. The wand poked it and then disappeared.

Mya gasped as she appeared outside of the door. "They were right; I was attacked."

**Well this took me a lot longer then I intended it too. It's called It's a Mad, Mad World, because I kind of was influenced by Alice and Wonderland to do something crazy. I was watching the movie the other day. But I think that if you got stuck in your own mind things would get a little crazy. I know this chapter is a little confusing, but Mya now defiantly knows she was attacked and can see a little bit of it. The reason that only the wand is shown is because Mya still doesn't know who her attacker is. I'm going to try and write the next one a lot quicker. I'm happy that this turned out longer than I thought it would. Don't forget to REVIEW, SUSCRIBE and VOTE!**


	29. Chapter 29: Underlying Messages

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Underlying Messages

Mya gasped for air as her body flew up in a sitting position, grasping her chest. The first thing she noticed was that she was back in Hogwarts, the second was that her father was sitting at the end of her bed. She nervously smiled up at him.

"Hi daddy."

"What were you thinking?" You shouldn't have been with them at all! Flying. I told you to stay away from him and you imminently go and disobey me. You could have been killed." Professor Longbottom lectured angrily

"I wake up from almost dying and the first thing you do is lecture me? Thanks dad." Mya said sarcastically flopping back down on the bed

"Mya this is serious; you need to start listening to me; I'm your father. Why can't you be like your sister or brother?"

"Because I'm different. I'm not them; I'm me! I already told you, I'm not giving up on James, no matter what you say." Mya stated pushing herself off of her bed, ignoring her father and Madame Pomfrey's demands to stay in her bed. Mya opened the door, but looked back over her shoulder at her father. "And for the record James saved my life, so I'm glad he was around."

She rushed out of the room and hurried towards the Gryffindor common room, trying to avoid her father. She said the password and then slammed the portrait shut behind her, shaking the fat lady. Everyone's eyes turned towards Mya. Victoire and the rest of the Weasleys rushed over to her.

"Mya!" Lucy exclaimed hugging the girl

"You're okay!" Fred added joining in on the hug

"I'm fine, a bit squished right now, seeing how you're all squishing me, but fine." Mya laughed

"How did your father take it?" Molly asked

"Not very well. I kind of walked out on him." Mya blushed

"You what?" Molly and Victoire exclaimed at the same time

"He was yelling at me for disobey him, so I said that James saved my life and it's a good thing he was around." Mya shrugged

"I can't believe you stood up to your father again." Victoire said shaking her head in disbelief

"I had to get out of there to find you guys and James." Mya insisted

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrows

"I learned something important." Mya said slowly trying to find the right thing to say

"What happened?" Victoire asked

Mya looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. She lead them into an empty corner where no one could hear them. Molly looked at the young girl nervously.

"Mya did something bad happen?" She asked

"Yes, but it already happened, so it doesn't matter." Mya said quickly

"Then why are you being so secretive?" Victoire asked

"Because I learned the truth about my attack." Mya tried to say as casual as possible

All of the Weasleys' attention quickly sprung to what she said.

"Come again?" Fred asked shaking his head before scratching his ear

"I was attacked; I saw it." Mya explained

"You saw it?" Victoire asked "How did you see it?"

"Whatever Madame Pomfrey gave me, it helped me get into my memory." Mya blushed feeling like she sounded crazy

"Well this is great!" Fred exclaimed grabbing Mya's hands and spinning her "Now you know who did it!"

"No, I don't" Mya said shaking her head

Fred's smile faded and he let go of Mya's hands. Lucy spoke up. "But you said-"

"I saw a wand and that's it. I didn't see who did it. The memory is broken, but it's sill partially there." Mya shrugged "It's better than nothing."

"It gives us a start from who's been framing James." Molly said speaking for the first time since Mya told them the news "And it makes us a step closer to clearing his name."

**OOO**

James sat in the Potions room, waiting for Professor Slughorn to come out of his office. He tried to get in, but Professor Slughorn had locked it. He was starting to wonder if Alex was playing a joke on him, to get back at him for being stuck with Slughorn. Just then the office door open and an older Slytherin walked out first. James recognized him as the Slytherin Head Boy; Mathew Doyle. Slughorn was behind Doyle laughing and clapped him on the back. As soon as he saw James though, he stopped laughing.

"Doyle I will see you for our session tomorrow. Mr. Potter inside my office." Slughorn said before turning on his heel and walking back into his office

James sighed and stood up from behind the desk. He started for the office, but Doyle stopped him.

"I put him in a good mood for you Potter, but I suggest you don't try to drown yourself." Doyle said before leaving

James rolled his eyes. Doyle was a prick that felt like he had to go around telling people how great he is. At least that's not what people had to do with the Potter name; they just expected you to be great. When your grandparents' house is a shrine and your family has their own museum, and on top of that your father saved the whole Wizarding, and probably the muggle world too; greatness is expected to run through your veins.

He finally made it into the office and shut the door behind him. Professor Slughorn sat behind his desk giving James a stare down. James found a seat across the room and assumed it was for him. He started for it, but Professor Slughorn flicked his wrist and the seat was gone. A desk shot out of nowhere in front of Professor Slughorn's desk and James instantly knew that it was meant for him. James took a seat and Professor Slughorn stood up from behind his desk. The first thought that went through James' mind was that he never realized how fat Professor Slughorn was ant the second thought was that he didn't like how angry the man looked.

"Alright Mr. Potter we're going to try and exercise, then we're going to talk. Before you as you can see, there is a quill, ink, and parchment. I'm going to give you a word and you're going to write down the first word that comes into your head. Understand?"

"Is there a point to this Professor?" James asked picking the quill up

"I want to see where your mind is. You come from a brilliant family and I want to see if you're with them."

"You want me to take a test so you can pinpoint me and see if I match up to my family. That seems a little unfair." James stated

"Professor Umbridge forced your father to use a Blood quill, you're not using one of those, so be happy." Professor Slughorn retorted "I'm going to give you the words and then have you show me your paper when we are done. Now get ready Mr. Potter. Revenge, family, Slytherin, friend, Mya."

James looked up at Professor Slughorn with wide eyes. "You went too fast; can you repeat them?"

Professor Slughorn stared down at James. "Fine, but keep up this time. Revenge, family, Slytherin, friend, Mya."

James quickly scribbled down the first words that came into his head. He thought this was completely stupid, but he didn't want to anger his teacher, so he did what he was told to do. As soon as he took a pause to think, Professor Slughorn snatched the paper from him. The teacher's gooseberry eyes scanned over the paper and James gulped, he didn't like how this looked.

"You didn't finish." Slughorn pointed out setting the paper back down on the desk

"You took the paper away from me while I was trying to think." James pointed out.

"Revenge, blood; family, expectations; Slytherin, snake; friend; Mya. Then Mya's is blank; explain Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn demanded

"Well for one, as I already said you took the paper away before I could write anything. Another reason is too many words go through my mind when I think of Mya. She's my best friend and I'd do anything for her."

"You're dismissed Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn said before dropping the paper and walking out of the room

James sat still for a few minuets trying to figure out if he heard the teacher correctly. Finally when Professor Slughorn didn't come back, James knew he was free to go. He wanted to go back to the Hospital wing to see Mya, but he knew Professor Longbottom would be in there and wouldn't be too happy to see him. That would only make things worse. James ran back to the Slytherin common room, planning to see Mya when she woke up.

**So this took me longer to write than I expected. I wanted to put it up last night, but I was sick and went right to bed. But I have to say I like this chapter. I really don't like Professor Slughorn, so I enjoy making him into a jerk. I was going to put an argument in with him with James, but that is going to be later on. I have some good news; ****The Potter Boy ****is going to be the next, next generation novel that I'm going to put up. I've just finished the first chapter today and I'm so excited. That is going to be up after I finish ****The Slytherin Inside ****and I think I'm about half way through. I think ****The Slytherin Inside**** is going to end up being longer than ****My Best Friend. ****That story had 45 chapters and a two part epilogue and right now I'm writing chapter thirty of ****The Slytherin Inside ****. I don't know if this story is going to have an epilogue, because I want to start ****The Potter Boy ****soon. So I can't wait to hear from you guys, so please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	30. Chapter 30: Wanna Be Startin' Something

Chapter Thirty: Wanna Be Startin' Something

Mya snuck out of the Weasley's attention and tried to figure out the best way to find James. She had to find James and tell him what she knew. James was the one that came to her in her mind; he meant something to her, she wasn't sure how much yet, but she knew that she wanted to be with him. She snuck through the halls and tried to avoid anyone being able to see her. She heard footsteps, but didn't know which direction they were coming from, so she dove behind one of the knights. The footsteps soon stopped and Mya prayed that whoever it was, they couldn't see her.

"Mya?"

She scrunched her eyes, upset it didn't work. When she opened them again, she saw three Hufflepuffs standing before her. A slow smile went across her face.

"Mya!" Three bodies jumped on her

"Hi." Mya mumbled. She tried to push the bodies off of her, but couldn't get them. "Alice, Frank, will you get off of me? I'm perfectly okay, so you can stop smothering me. I can't breathe."

"Oh sure, you want us to get off, but not Eli?" Frank asked

"Well I can handle one at a time." Mya shrugged as Eli continued to hug her

"Nah, she digs me." Eli joked. He ten looked at Mya and took her face in his hands. "Are you okay? Teddy told me what happened."

"I'm fine Eli; James saved me."

"I still think it's his fault it even happened in the first place." Alice commented

"I still can't believe you stormed out when dad was trying to talk to you." Frank commented "Dad was right, that Potter boy is a horrible influence on you."

Before Mya could get a chance to respond, Eli spoke up. "You guys Mya is her own person."

"Thank you Eli." Mya said smugly to her two older siblings

"But that doesn't mean I like him." Eli cut in scratching his neck. "I kind of agree with your family on this one, Mya. I don't like the idea of you being with him. Whenever you two are together, bad things always happen to you. Honestly if James cared about you he wouldn't let you get hurt."

"Honestly I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do. I'm not a child anymore. I have my own wand; I'm in bloody Gryffindor! I'll do what I want to do." Mya snapped before starting to storm away

Frank grabbed her arm before she got too far away though. "Mya what's gotten into you? We're only trying to look out for you; you're our baby sister."

"I'm not a baby anymore and everyone still looks at me like I'm a baby! Harry fricken Potter got the Sorcerer's Stone when he was my age. I'm not stupid Frank, I don't need anyone looking out for me. I can take care of myself." Mya snapped pulling her arm away

"Really because you've either gotten attacked or in trouble when you're alone." Alice cut in

"Well no one asked you." Mya snapped turning on her heel

"Mya wait!"

She ignored Eli's cries and continued to walk way from the three of them, as quickly as possible. She started to run when she heard Eli's footsteps trailing after her. Mya looked back trying to see how close Eli was to her. Before she could catch herself, she tripped, but managed to have someone catch her. Mya looked up scared, but then sighed with relief recognizing the brown eyes. She was hugged, but this time she hugged back.

"Mya, you're awake! I'm so sorry; I was so worried." James said hugging her even tighter

"I forgive you James. I'm just glad you're okay. I hate how this year is turning out." Mya responded laying her head on James' chest

"Tell me about it." James muttered

"Everyone keeps telling me what I can and can't do and I'm sick and tired of it. I'm growing up and I make my own decisions. I'm going to be with whoever I want to be." Mya said holding onto James even tighter

James looked down and smirked at his best friend. "You're turning into quite the sassy little thing aren't you? Maybe I am rubbing off on you."

"Shut-up James." Mya laughed rolling her eyes

"Mya!"

She looked away from James, but didn't let go of him. Eli ran over to the two, but stopped in his tracks, seeing Mya in James' arms. Mya slowly pushed James away and stepped away from him. She stood looking back and forth between the two boys.

"I don't know why you chased after me Eli. I was done talking to you and my siblings." Mya pointed out

"Mya I did because I care about you." Eli said taking a step towards he. He glanced at James over Mya's shoulder and then took another step closer to her. He tried to reach for her hand, but Mya backed away from him. "Mya please, come with me. He's not good for you. Look at yourself, you're changing and it's unhealthy."

"No Eli." Mya said softly shaking her head. She went over to James and took his hand. "I'm going to tell you what I've been telling everyone lately; he's my best friend and I'm not going to leave him. He needs me and I need him."

Eli shook his head. "When he hurts you again, you'll come to your senses."

"It's not my fault she got hurt!" James snapped stepping forward up to Eli. "I care about Mya too you know! I've known her much longer than you have!"

"You have a funny way of showing you care about her if you're always putting her in danger." Eli retorted

"I don't put her in danger." James snarled

"Really? Because I believe you're the danger. Everyone knows you're the one pulling everything around the castle, no one can find any solid proof though. I just can't figure out why Mya can't see it." Eli said turning his gaze off of James and onto Mya

"Why I should-" James snapped pulling his wand out and starting for Eli

"James don't!" Mya shrieked jumping in front of Eli. She knew James wouldn't hurt her and it would probably save Eli.

"See Mya, he tried to attack me. I know you don't think he deserved to be where he is, but I think he's right where he's supposed to be. James Potter the Great; I've heard stories about your grandfather, you're just as big a dick as he was."

James lunged for the young Hufflepuff, but Mya stood stubbornly in the way and he refused to hurt her. "Mya move." He ordered through clenched teeth. She refused to move though. Although her face was towards him and her back towards Eli. "Come on Mya."

"No James, you're better than this. What everyone is saying isn't true; you're a good person." Eli snorted and Mya gave him a look. "I believe in you and _no one _is going to change my mind."

"Mya, this isn't-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion Eli. James in my friend too. I was raised around Hufflepuffs and I was taught to be loyal."

"I am being loyal; to your brother and sister and father." Eli insisted

"No, I don't need anyone to spy on me for my family. It's bad enough that there's the three of them, but now they're recruiting you." Mya said angrily

"They didn't recruit me Mya; I offered to help you."

"I don't need help." Mya interrupted stubbornly

"I'm not going to give up helping you because I like you." Eli insisted

"I-" Mya didn't know how to respond. James was her best friend, but ever since he was sorted into Slytherin, she had been having a hard time finding friends her age. The Weasleys were alright, but there weren't any her age. Eli had taken her as his friend, and her father approved of him, but he wasn't James. "You can try and help all you want, but it doesn't mean I'll listen. Please just let me talk to James alone; it's important."

Eli started at Mya and then shook his head. "Maybe James wasn't the one that was sorted wrong."

"Excuse me!" Mya shrieked lunging forward

Eli backed up and James managed to catch her around the waist before she got to Eli. "I should really let her hit you, you know."

Eli glared at James. "I'm going to get her back from you. You changed her James and no one likes it."

"I didn't change because of him!" Mya shrieked "I'm growing up! My personality is changing!"

Eli shook his head. "Think what you want Mya; I wont give up on you."

Eli looked at James, who was still giving him a death stare and hurried off. James held onto Mya's waist a few seconds after Eli disappeared. He looked down into her angry green eyes. "Can I let you go, or are you going to chase after him and attack?"

"I should attack him, but I wont." Mya huffed "So you can let go of me."

James let go of her and she straightened out her robes. She patted the pocket of her robes and turned pale not feeling her wand. She then spun around to face James with her hands on her hips. He blushed and handed her back her wand.

"I didn't want to take the chance that you'd run after him and hex him." He explained sheepishly

Mya laughed and put her wand back in her pocket. "Good thing, because I did have half the mind to go after him."

"See I know you well." James smiled. He then cleared his throat and looked down. "Did you really have to talk to me about something or did you just want to get rid of Eli."

"Well I did want to get of Eli, but I wasn't lying; I need to talk to you," Mya said taking his hand "in private."

She led him to an empty classroom and James started to worry. He didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Mya what's going on?" He asked as she shut the door "Is something wrong?"

"Just sit." Mya insisted starting to pace back and forth "Technically nothing is wrong."

"Technically? Mya you're starting to worry me. Will you please stop pacing?" James asked standing up and then lead her to a chair, forcing her to sit "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well the potion Madame Pomfrey gave me made me go inside of my mind. I don't know if something went wrong, but I'm glad it happened. I go to see my memories. I saw myself get attacked." James' eyes got wide and he went to speak, but before he could say anything, Mya kept on talking. "Before you get excited, no, I don't know who did it. I heard a voice, but it sounded robotic; I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I don't know who did it, but I think I know why they did it."

James noticed her shift uncomfortably. "Why?"

"You."

"Me?" The anger was starting to rise in his voice again

"And me." James stared at her "I think it's because we kissed."

**I figured that would be a good cliff hanger. I kind of like this chapter. It sets up another love triangle; JamesxMyaxEli. Eli clearly has feelings for Mya and hates the fact that she chooses James over him. I tried to show how differently Mya acts around the people she's truly comfortable around. She doesn't really feel all that comfortable around her siblings; she gets compared to them too much. I thought I might have been pushing the whole growing up thing, but my brother just turned eight today and he yelled at me for calling him a baby. Heck I'm pretty sure my father still get's called the baby of his family. The whole Harry fricken Potter thing, I was watching A Very Potter Sequel and that song came on when I was writing this chapter, so I included it. Well please REVIEW telling me what you think and SUSCRIBE. I love to hear from you guys. **


	31. Chapter 31: One Plus One

Chapter Thirty-One: One + One (Get's Us Nowhere)

James and Mya sat in silence for awhile. Mya waited for it to sink into James' head. He seemed stunned by it, but finally found his voice a few moments later.

"Kiss?" He stuttered out. "You think that's why this is all happening? Because we kissed?"

"Whoever attacked me is the one that did the writing. Besides the fact the message that appeared at the same time I was attacked, was about kissing." Mya pointed out

"It seems to be taken a little too far over a stupid kiss." James muttered

"Stupid?" Mya asked sounding hurt

James spun to face Mya. He could see the hurt look in her eyes and he tried to back track, so he wouldn't hurt her even more. "Mya, that's not what I meant. It's just-"

"I get it James. I'm just a dumb reason for someone to be using to target you with." Mya said standing up. "Now if you excuse me, people are probably noticing that I'm missing so-"

"Mya!" James cut her off as she started to go for the door. She didn't look back at him, which worried James even more. She fiddled with the door while he ran up to catch her. "Mya come on."

"Stupid door." He heard her mutter still struggling with the door. She finally got it open as James got to her. He took to door and instantly shut it back on her. Mya turned and gave him a look, with her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to leave."

"And I'm trying to talk to you." James shot back copying her pose, by placing his hands on his hips.

"Really because you kind of insulted me." Mya pointed out

"And I didn't mean to; you just took what I said wrong." James tried

Mya shook her head and tried to open the door again, but James just shut it again. "Yet again, I'm trying to leave James."

"We're not even done talking though. Us arguing gets us nowhere. I would like to have it, so not everyone thinks I belong behind bars. I want to have more friends. I want your father to like me. He hates me for something I had no choice over. I want people to look me in the eyes; everyone looks down and rushes by me, I hate it Mya. You, Abby and Alex are the only ones that will look me in the eyes besides my family. Everyone is afraid of me. I'm eleven, just because I share the same DNA as Harry Potter, doesn't mean I can do everything he could do when he was eleven. I-"

He was cut off by Mya throwing her body into his. She just held onto him for awhile. At first James didn't know what to do, since her hug took him by surprise, but he finally hugged her back. After awhile Mya pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to help you James. I'll do whatever it takes to prove your innocent, I promise."

"You're the best Mya, you know that?" He stated smiling

"Yeah I know." She smirked

""Mya do you have any idea who it could be? Gender? Age? Anything?"

"James nothing has changed in the past few minuets. I seriously have no idea ho it could be. Boy, girl, I really don't know."

"I think it's a girl." James stated

"And what makes you think it's a girl?" Mya asked rising her eyebrows

"Simple if they attacked you they were jealous. Therefore it's a girl."

"Oh so because they were jealous of you, automatically the only explanation is that It's a girl." Mya demanded placing her hands on her hips

"Mya-"

"A boy couldn't possibly like me and get jealous. It's just you everyone swoons over and that's why a _girl _got jealous." Mya kept on talking, ignoring James

"Mya listen to what you're saying. Eli just admitted he likes you and you turned him down. I don't think guys don't like you, you're pretty , what's not to like. (Mya blushed at his words.) I can tell you though that guys don't really attack the girls they like and erase their memories. It doesn't exactly say hey I like you, kiss me." James explained smiling

"I'm sorry James." Mya admitted finally sitting back down. "I just sometimes feel like I'm looked at as less than you. You're Harry Potter's son and everyone one wanted to be around you. Me, I'm considered the daughter of a fool. Sometimes I just don't think anyone looks like they want to be around me. I really don't have any friends." Mya said twiddling with her fingers "I have you and your family and I don't even know about Eli anymore. I've always been compared to other people all me life. I just don't even feel like I'm good enough."

James took Mya's hands from her, to stop her twiddling. He noticed that her head was down, so he lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "You're better than good Mya and you deserve so much more than what you get."

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" Mya asked smiling as she hugged him

""Only a few times. You really need to find friends other than Wood. I really don't like him Mya, he's kind of a giant ass."

"I know, I know. I think my father's gotten to him. He's usually not that bad." Mya insisted. She shook her head and tried to change the subject. "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Our mystery person." Mya said rolling her eyes. James looked at her and shrugged. "Well have we decided anything yet."

"I think it's a girl." James finally said shrugging

"I still feel like we shouldn't rule a boy out. I feel like this is too much for one person to handle. What if more than one person is doing it?" Mya asked, her eyes getting wide

"Then more than one person is doing it. I don't get what you're trying to say Mya." James stated

"I feel like we're getting played by someone with strong magic. They're targeting us for a reason. Someone wants up out of the picture."

"But who?" James asked

"We're still at square one on that matter." Mya shrugged "I feel like we're getting nowhere."

"That's because we're not getting anywhere." James sighed

Mya looked around and sighed. "I should get going. Alice and Frank probably found dad and told him what happened. I don't want you to get in trouble, so I'll go first and then you can leave after me." She started to leave, but then turned back around and ran over to James. She kissed him on the cheek and then took off out the door.

**So I feel bad. One because this chapter is so short and two because it took me so long to update. I'm really sorry guys. I've been sick for like a week and busy with practice. But here it finally is. I promise that I will try and make the next one longer. I really didn't plan on this chapter being long or anything, so that's why it's short. So what do you think? Is it a boy? A girl? Is there more then one person involved? Let me know what you think. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	32. Chapter 32: Unwinding Trust

Chapter Thirty-Two: Unwinding Trust

James walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room. Mya had proclaimed her trust to him and right now he just wanted to be with her. He had just gotten into the dungeon when Abby and Alex came rushing out. The three bodies crashed into each other, and once Abby realized it was James, she threw her arms around his neck.

"James, I'm sorry I forgive you! You need to come with us now though, something's happened." Abby said grabbing James' hand

"Wait, what's happened?" James demanded as Abby lead him into the Slytherin common room. James looked back at Alex and noticed that his eyes were wide. "Alex?"

"It's hard to explain mate. And to be honest, I don't really know what happened."

James started to worry as Abby lead the way up to the boys' dorm. "Abby you're not supposed to be up here." Abby shot him a look, before opening the door to the first year's dorm. The room looked like a total disaster. Clothes, feathers, blankets and books were thrown across the room. James took a closer look and noticed that five beds were still nicely made; only one bed in the far corner had been completely destroyed and the trunk emptied. James gulped and ran over to his bed. Alex and Abby sat down on Alex's bed, across from James', watching him. James went through all of his belongings trying to see if anything was missing. Abby's eyes stayed glued on James, but Alex looked around the room.

"Who would have done this?" He asked

"Someone either wanted something or wanted to make a point. Is anything missing James?" Abby spoke up

Alex's eyes went back to James. The black haired boy looked over at his friends with worried eyes. "My map."

Alex looked worried, but Abby was confused. "A map? Why would anyone steal a silly map?"

"It's not just any map Abby; it's my grandfather's map! I took it from my dad; he's going to kill me. Not for taking it, but for losing it." James said starting to panic

"Don't worry James, we'll find it." Alex said getting off of his bed to go over to James. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"But if someone did steal it, it would have to be a Slytherin. We're the only ones that know the password. Who even knows that you have that map?" Abby asked

"Just my cousins and you two." James answered looking at them

"You can't possibly think we took it." Alex said defending himself and Abby. "Abby just found out about it and you're my best friend. I wouldn't steal anything from you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." James said shaking his head. "Someone could have taken the map and someone else could have trashed my stuff."

"But James, who would do that to you?" Abby asked standing up and going to his side

"Plenty of people hate me Abby! Anyone could have done it. I'm sure plenty of people wish it was them that did it." James snapped picking up one of his textbooks and throwing it against the wall and then picking another one up.

"James," Abby said softly taking the textbook out of his hands. "I'm here for you. I'll help find who's doing this to you; I promise."

Abby softly kissed him on the cheek next to his lips. James not thinking, suddenly turned his head and pressed his lips into Abby's. James ran his hand through her black hair, half imagining it was brown. He suddenly remembered who he was kissing and quickly pushed Abby away. He looked over at Alex, who looked like her wanted to hex him, and gulped. James went to say something to his friend, but Abby threw her arms around him.

"Oh James, I knew you'd come around." She cooed

Alex shook his head and stormed out of the room. Abby took no notice of him though, her eyes were glued on James. James struggled to get up and follow after Alex, but Abby held him down. He finally gave up and turned to Abby.

"Abby, how did you guys find the room like this?" James asked motioning around to his destroyed stuff

"Well Alex came in and talked to me and then we wanted to talk to you to see if you were okay. He told me that Slughorn wanted you. We didn't know how long you'd be, so we wanted to wait for you. Alex figured you'd come in here after your meeting, so we came in here. It took a little while for us to react to the scene. I mean it's a lot to take in at once. We ran out trying to find you or Slughorn and we ended up finding you."

"God I'm going to have to clean this up." James sighed. He suddenly stood up. "Not that I hate this, but I need to go and find Alex, before he goes and blows something up."

James hurried out of the room, leaving Abby alone. He raced out of the room and tried to find where his best friend had disappeared to. He walked into the common room and found Alex sitting off by himself, twirling his wand in-between his fingers. James started to worry as he made his way over to his friend; he half thought that Alex would love to hex him. James slowly sat down across from his friend; ready to leap up incase Alex decided to hex him. Alex slowly looked up at James, his blue eyes full of anger.

"Look, I know you want to hex me-"

"I really should you know." Alex snapped "How could you do something like that to me? Especially since I told you that I liked her! Then you just went and put your lips all over her like I didn't even matter. How could you? Then you come and say-"

"I thought it was Mya the whole time." James cut in "Abby said what Mya told me and I just got caught up in it. I really didn't mean to Alex. You've got to believe me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"It's like you said James; I don't know what to believe anymore." Alex said sarcastically before standing up

"Alex!" James said standing up as well. "You have to believe me. I can't have anyone else against me. You're one of my best friends. One of my only friends actually."

"Really? Mates would kiss another mate's girl?"

"Really? Your girl? You've said that Abby barely knows you exist. It's not my fault she doesn't like you." James snapped

"You know I would never think about going after Mya, because you like her. I would think you would do the same for me." Alex stated

"I don't like Abby like that. Where you see her black hair, I see Mya's brown hair; it's driving me crazy." James said honestly

"You know I half hope that someone swoops in and steals her from you; then you'd know how I feel. Whoever you end up with, I hope you don't steel her from someone else." Alex snapped before walking out of the room

James swore silently to himself and turned around. Abby was standing there with her arms crossed. She looked absolutely pissed as she marched over to James.

"When you look at me, you see her!" Abby screamed

"Not now Abby, this is all your fault." James snapped

Abby glared at him, before pushing past him. She suddenly spun around before she reached the door. "Don't blame me for the bad things that happen to you, because of your choices."

James watched as Abby stormed away. "I think I just lost two friends in a matter of five minuets."

**Poor James. The whole room trashing idea, I got the idea when I watched ****The Chamber of Secrets ****again and saw when Ginny trashed Harry's stuff looking for the diary. Someone obviously wanted James' map, but who? I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted that to be the cutting off point for this chapter; the next one will have Mya in it. I'm sorry for it taking so long. I had midterms and a huge project to do. What do you guys think about Alex's comment to James? Do you feel bad for him? What about James seeing Mya when he kissed Abby? Do you feel bad for Abby? SUSCRIBE and REVIEW to let me know what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33: Suspicious

Chapter Thirty-Three: Suspicious

Mya sat out in the courtyard reading a book by herself. She didn't know what had happened to James after they split up, but she was worried about him. He wasn't good at people confronting him, and she knew it was onl a matter of time before her father found him. She knew there were teachers watching her like a hawk now; they had been like that for the past day. She hadn't seen James since she left him. He had been skipping every meal and Mya knew that probably meant that he wasn't eating. She had seen Abby and Alex sitting together, but James was nowhere around. She swore she would never speak to her father again if he did anything to James.

Mya looked up from her book to turn the page and saw a familiar person walk by. She threw her book down on the ground and took off after the figure. Alex was walking by himself and had his green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck, in his hand he had a package gripped tightly. Mya ran after him, trying to get her short legs to catch up with his longer ones. He seemed lost in his thoughts and didn't even realize that someone was running after him.

"Alex!" She finally shouted trying to gain his attention

He spun around hearing his name and saw the brunette Gryffindor running towards him. Her face was red from the October wind, but she seemed determined about something. Alex looked down at Mya as she reached him and grabbed the package even tighter.

"Mya?" He asked confused on why she was even talking to him. "Don't you think your father might get upset with the fact that you're talking to a Slytherin?"

"I don't care what he thinks." Mya snapped back "I haven't seen James in a day; is he okay?"

"How would I know?" Alex asked rolling his eyes and starting to walk away

The stubborn little brunette wasn't done with him though. Mya grabbed a hold of Alex's arm and refused to let go until Alex angrily spun around to look at her.

"Let go!" He ordered pushing her away

"What do you mean you don't know? He's one of your best friends!" Mya said giving Alex a look. Alex snorted and Mya gave him another look. "What's so funny?"

"Best friends don't kiss their best friend's crush."

Mya felt a blow in her chest. Her eyes started to water; she didn't know if it was from the cold wind or if it was from the new she had just received. "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Alex sneered "He kissed Abby."

"Abby?" Mya felt her mouth go dry. She closed her eyes and then shook her head; no it couldn't be true. "No, I don't believe you."

Her voice came out a whisper. Alex laughed harshly and then shook his head. "You think I would make that up? I like Abby; I wouldn't make something like that up."

Mya looked at him and felt her own pain was reflected in his eyes. She shook her head for the second time though; she didn't want to believe James would do that to his two best friends. It made no sense; James wasn't that type of person. She then looked down and saw the package in Alex's hand.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to it

Alex looked down at the package and then back to Mya. "Nothing."

"You just saying nothing makes you look extremely suspicious." Mya pointed out crossing her arms. She fixed her scarf and glared up at Alex.

"I don't' have to answer to you Mya." Alex snapped before walking into the castle

Mya stood and watched him walk away. Something wasn't right and she didn't like it; it just felt off. Whatever was in the package Alex didn't want anyone to know what was in it. She could see Alex ahead of her and decided that she was going to follow him. Mya ran back to where her book was and then sprinted into the castle to try and find Alex. She noticed that Professor Slughorn's eyes were on her as she ran past him, but she didn't care. She knew the school was full of her father's spies and they were all watching, waiting for her to make the wrong move.

Mya finally caught sight of Alex again and slowed down. She hid behind a metal knight, gripped her book and tried to slow her heart rate down, as Alex turned around and looked behind him. After she heard the footsteps start again, she waited a few seconds and then started after Alex again. He finally went down the stairs and Mya half feared that he was going into the Slytherin common room, but he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Mya hid around the corner, so he wouldn't be able to see her, but she could still hear him.

"Here; I got it for you, but I don't understand why you wanted me to get it." She heard Alex say

A female voice answered him and Mya knew it was Abby's. "Because I was with Professor Flitwick; I had to finish a charms paper. Thank you so much though Alex. Did anyone see you?"

"Just Longbottom; she kept asking me what it was." Alex replied

"And what did you tell her?" Abby demanded. Mya knew from her tone that she wasn't happy; something important is in that box.

"Nothing; Abby I don't even know what's in it." Alex pointed out

"I told you Alex, it's for a class project."

"What class project? Am I going to need it?" Alex asked starting to panic

"No, just shut up; it's for extra credit. I need to get my grade up in potions." Abby snapped. There was a long pause and Mya didn't know what had happened. She started to move a foot down the stairs, but heard voices and pulled her foot back. "Let's just get out of here; I feel like there's someone around here."

At that Mya's blood went cold; she took off running up the stairs. Mya turned to look behind her, to see if either Alex or Abby saw her. When she wasn't looking, her body crashed into another one. Mya's body started to fall backwards, but before she fell down the staircase, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, breathing heavily, into a pair of brown eyes that she hadn't seen in awhile. Mya hugged James and then pulled away. She touched James' face and was instantly worried about him. His shaggy black hair, that he was so proud of, was a mess, his brown eyes looked empty and his face was pale.

"Oh James." Mya whispered "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." James said. His voice sounded cracked and not like the James she knew.

"You gave up." Mya finally stated softly

James looked down at the ground. "Someone trashed my room."

"But what-"

"And stole my map."

"Your father's map? But who, why?" Mya couldn't find the right question to ask, so she just hugged James again

"Alex and Abby aren't speaking to me." James finally spoke breaking the silence

"I heard; you apparently kissed Abby." "I didn't mean to, I got it in my mind that she was someone else. Alex is mad at me because I kissed her, and Abby's mad at me because I didn't mean to kiss her; I just can't win." James sighed

Mya was curious about who James thought Abby was, but she also knew that was the last thing he needed to be questioned about. She took James' hand and started to lead him out of the dungeon. "Have you eaten anything since the last time I saw you?"

James shook his head and Mya sighed, dragging him away. "Where are we going?" "To the kitchen; I'm going to get the elves to make you something and then we're going to talk."

**I really don't know if this story is going to have more chapters then ****My Best Friend ****or not. I'm close to it, but I'm also almost done with this chapter. I might get there, but I also might not. Do you guys feel bad for James? What do you think is in that package? Do you really think Alex doesn't know what's in it? Finally I have an important question; I finished the first chapter of ****The Potter Boy ****awhile ago, I was wondering if you'd want me to post the first chapter up as a trial run, or if you'd want me to wait until I was done with ****The Slytherin Inside****? Please let me know in a review. Like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34: Heat

Chapter Thirty-Four: Heat

Mya lead the way to the kitchen and slowly walked down the stairs, dragging James the whole way. She stopped when she reached a small door and knocked. James stared at the door and then at his friend.

"You found this without the map?" He asked in amazement. He always seemed to get lost in the halls, along with everyone else he knew.

"My father's a teacher; I know this place like the back of my hand." Mya smiled before knocking on the door again. A small smile was appearing in the corner of James' mouth and she knew she could get him back to normal, it just might talk a little while.

The door to the kitchen slowly opened and a pair of big eyes stared back at James. He had seen house-elves before and heard so many stories about them from his aunt, but he had never been this close to one before. His parent's House-Elf, Kreacher had died before he was born.

"Miss. Mya!" The house-elf squeaked bending over into a bow

"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Mya?" Mya asked the house-elf smiling. She then turned to the stunned James. "James this is Winky. Winky this is my friend James Potter."

"Potter?" The house-elf stuttered out

"Don't tell me she's heard all the rumors too?" James whispered to Mya

"No even better," Mya smirked "she knew your father."

"Figures." James sighed shaking his head

"Winky, do you think you could let us in and fix James something to eat? He hasn't had anything to eat in a few days." Mya asked

Winky looked back up at James with wide eyes. She turned back to Mya and then bowed, before letting the two first years into the kitchen. Mya took James' hand and lead him in. All around James hundreds of house-elves ran around the kitchen. They barely took notice of James, which he liked. If they even took notice, they just bowed before continuing on with their work. Mya pulled James over to an empty corner and forced him to sit down on a bench. She plopped down next to him, just ask Winky appeared carrying two hot chocolates. Mya grabbed them from her and smiled, handing one of them over to James.

"Winky's been making me hot chocolate for as long as I can remember." Mya said before taking a sip out of her mug

"What can Winky get for Miss. Mya and Mister Potter?"

"I'm good, I ate. James?" Mya asked her friend

"I don't know…" James said slowly

"I told you, you're eating. Don't make me order for you." She teased

"Fine, I'll have a stupid sandwich." James grumbled

"No you haven't eaten anything in a day; you're eating more than a stupid sandwich." Mya said shaking her head "Get him some chocolate chip pancakes Winky; those are his favorite."

Winky nodded and walked off towards the stove. James gave Mya a look. "I said I wanted a sandwich."

"Can I have a sandwich while you're at it please? Someone just has to be picky." Mya stated before giving James a smirk

"Someone just has to be a smart-aleck." James responded crossing his arms. Mya noticed that the corners of James' mouth were twitching; he was so trying not to smile.

"You know you love me." She teased leaning forward

"Your lucky I do love you." James responded rolling his eyes

"Hey think what you want, but I got you to smile." Mya laughed

James sighed, but he couldn't help but smile; her laugh was contagious. Mya took another sip from her mug and looked back at James. The light was starting to come back into his eyes, but he still looked empty. Winky soon came back with two different plates; one with a huge stack of pancakes and one with a small sandwich on it. She handed them to James and stared at him. James started to dig into his food. Mya gave James a look and then elbowed him in the ribs. James looked up from his food.

"Ow! What was that-" He noticed her look. "What?" Mya pressed her lips together and glared at him. "I'm not psychic Mya, I don't understand your facial expressions."

"Say thank you James! They're not slaves." Mya said rolling her eyes

James blushed. "Right, thanks Winky."

"It was Winky's pleasure Mister Potter. Winky hopes Mister Potter enjoys his food."

The house-elf disappeared and James continued to stuff his face. Mya stared at him. "Food tastes good now, doesn't it James?"

"Oh shut-up Mya." He laughed rolling his eyes and continued to stuff his face.

Mya watched him as he ate and saw her James returning. She didn't want to suck his happiness from him, but she also knew she had to talk to him. She just had a weird feeling that bad things were going to start happening again and if they weren't careful, the fingers were going to come to them. She noticed James had finished his pancakes and was reaching for the sandwich. Mya snatched it away before he could grab it. James stared at her with wide eyes.

"Mya! You're the one who told me to eat." He protested

"James can we talk?" Mya asked softly

James gulped; something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"I saw Alex with a box-"

"Out of all the things we could be talking about; you're telling me you saw Alex with a box." James interrupted reaching for the sandwich, but Mya kept it out of his reach. "Come on just give me my sandwich."

"No, this is serious, and you should let me finish before you interrupt." Mya pouted "Anyways he gave it over to Abby; apparently it's hers. I don't know what's in it, but I don't trust her at all."

"Mya it's just a box, you worry too much." He leaned over Mya trying to reach the sandwich

"Seriously James! There could be someone plotting against you and all you want is this stupid sandwich! I don't trust her! She turned against you and that's not right. I wouldn't turn against you because you kissed me, but thought of another girl. It would hurt and I would probably kill you, but I couldn't turn against you."

James sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "It was you."

"What are you talking about?" Mya asked looking at him

"You were the other girl." James responded

"You kissed Abby while thinking about me? I should kill you!"

"I thought you'd be happy." James stated confused

Mya shoved his sandwich into his hands and stood up. "Here's your sandwich; I have to go."

She stepped over him and walked towards the door. 'Mya wait!' He shouted after her. She kept walking towards the door without flinching. She reached the door and turned around before reaching for the handle.

"I don't trust Abby James, and you should be careful around her." Mya said shaking her head

She disappeared leaving James alone surrounded by house-elves. He looked down into his lap and saw the sandwich staring back at him. He picked it up and stared at it. "Girls are going to be the death of me."

**Yay! Done with this chapter finally. I love how stubborn Mya is in this chapter; its based off of me. James and his stupid sandwich; men only think about food in a dire situation, but at least he's eating. I don't really have a lot to say. Oh I'm going to write a Valentine's Day special with James, Mya and Kaylee I think. I have practice for the musical everyday, so I will put it up this weekend, so be on the look out for that. I'll make sure to let you guys know what it's named in my next ****The Slytherin Inside ****chapter. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! I love to hear from you guys. Oh and as a preview for the next chapter Abby is in it. **


	35. Chapter 35: Trust In Me

Chapter Thirty-Five: Trust In Me

James sat for awhile on the bench and watched the house-elves scurry around the kitchen. He knew they were probably getting ready for the next meal so he was probably in the way. He didn't care at that point; James just felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and just wait there until his life came to an end. Nothing seemed to be going his way. Now even Mya was angry with him. The one person who he thought would never get mad at him, was now mad at him. He figured she would be happy she was the other girl, yet Mya was a girl and James couldn't figure out the female brain.

He picked his sandwich up and decided to eat it. Mya wanted him to eat, he might as well do something right. After a few minuets he finished his sandwich and stood up. Despite the fact probably everyone hated him, James figured he should probably get back to his dorm The house-elves barely paid attention to him as he opened the door and snuck out. They all just continued to hurry around the kitchen.

James poked his head out of the kitchen door and looked around before taking off down the hall. He kept his head down and prayed that no one would see him, or want to talk to him. He didn't have very good luck though and bumped into a figure. James' head sprung up and was met by the eyes of Eli Wood.

"Oh I'm so-" Eli then realized that it was James "Never mind; it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped suddenly feeling the anger boiling in him

"What are you even going this way?" Eli asked ignoring James' question "Don't snakes belong in the dungeons?"

James' eyes snapped and his nostrils started to flare, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back on Mya's good side, if he attacked her friend. "I was with Mya; she took me to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Oh yeah, you haven't been at meals, everyone just thought you had been expelled." Eli laughed. He then processed that James had said that he was with Mya and his eyes darkened. There was something about James Potter that Eli didn't like or trust. He didn't feel like Mya was safe when she was with James. "You shouldn't be around her."

"You have no say in who I hang out with." James snapped trying to step around Eli, but Eli blocked his path. James' nostrils started to flare again. "Move Wood."

"No Potter! I'm warning you; if Mya gets hurt again, wither its your fault or not, I'm blaming you." Eli snapped

James glared at Eli. He would give anything to be able to hex Eli right there on the spot. That wouldn't really help him right now though. It would only make him look guilty all over again. Especially if he did hex Eli this time. James just bit his lip and pushed by Eli. He wasn't going to let Eli get to him. He wasn't going to let anyone get to him.

"Watch your back Potter!" Eli shouted as James ran out

The young Slytherin mad his way down into the dungeons in a hurry. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone else. He almost didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran over someone else. James looked up and saw Abby standing before him holding a steaming mug. Her Slytherin scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck and she looked cold.

"I'm sorry." James muttered not giving Abby eye contact and shuffled past her

He reached the bottom step when he heard Abby's voice. "James wait."

He spun around to look back up at her. Abby's eyes were glued on him. "What?"

"Can we talk?" Abby asked softly "I was actually trying to look for you. Alex said you weren't in your room."

"I was in the kitchen. Mya took me to get something to eat." James shrugged

He waited for a reaction out of Abby at the sound of Mya's name but nothing came out. Abby just continued to look at him, gripping onto her mug. "Please?"

James sighed. "Come on we can go back down into the common room; we'll talk there. It's probably warmer in there anyways."

James led the way into the Slytherin common room. He didn't realize how cold it was starting to get. He plopped down on one of the couches and Abby sat down quietly next to him. She set her mug down on the table and then turned to James. She tucked several black hairs behind her ear and seemed nervous.

"What did you wanna talk about?" James asked. He noticed Abby wasn't making eye contact with him. "Abby I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, I just feel bad."

"About what?" James questioned raising his eyebrows

"How Alex and I treated you. It wasn't right and I mean we know that now. The two of us just reacted badly. You kissed me and to find out you were thinking about another girl; it's a slap in the face. I'm not like Mya. Everyone seems to like her and make her seem perfect and flawless. Me; I'm the daughter of two Slytherins that were hated. Her father helped bring the end of the Dark Lord. I just wanted to believe someone as special as you could look at me like that. Alex is just protective of me. He likes to think I don't know he likes me, but I'm not dumb. He and I talked though and we both agreed that shunning you wasn't a good idea. You've clearly lost weight and locked yourself in your room. We want you back James."

James finally made eye contact with Abby. She seemed like she meant what she was saying. He sighed, but then suddenly shivered.

"James are you okay?" Abby asked him

"Yeah, just kinda cold." James shrugged

"Here," Abby said grabbing her mug and handing it over to him. "drink some of this; it'll make you feel better I swear."

James excepted the mug and shrugged before taking a sip. It tasted good, so he kept drinking. He stopped when he saw Abby smiling at him. "What?"

"I'm just happy we're talking again." She insisted giving him another smile

**Okay so I swear I haven't fallen off of the planet. I've been super busy with my play practice lately. That's almost over though, so I can get back to doing what I love which is writing. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long or exciting. It leads up to more exciting things though I promise. First of all do you guys buy Abby's apology? And what do you think of Eli and James' conversation? This chapter's title was based off of Selena Gomez's version of Trust in Me. My sister was listening to it when I was trying to think of the name and the way she sings it, it makes me think of Abby. The songs originally from ****The Jungle Book ****if you didn't know. A snake sings it, which is pretty much what Abby reminds me of, she is in Slytherin, but maybe she does have a heart deep down. Oh my Valentines day story is way late. I'm still trying to finish it up it's a really long one shot that I'm going to try and put up by the end of this week hopefully. It's called Love Potion so keep an eye out for that. Please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW to let me know what you're thinking! Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36: Playing with Fire

Chapter Thirty-Six: Playing with Fire

Mya sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning stabbing at her waffle. She was starting to feel horrible about the way she had treated James. She knew she had probably over reacted and wanted to apologize to him as soon as she saw him. Mya knew James was running low on friends and she didn't want to be one of the people that had abandoned him. She scanned the Great Hall, trying to find him; praying silently to herself that he was going to start eating meals again. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw him walk into the Great Hall. His hair looked like it had been greased and spiked, his white shirt had several of the top buttons undone, and his tie was untied and hanging around his neck. The thing that surprised Mya the most was that Abby was hanging on his arm. Mya felt like the wind had been knocked out of her; _James and Abby_! Lucy noticed that Mya had froze and turned to look off where Mya was looking. She suddenly wish she hadn't and her fork hit the table seeing her cousin.

"Oh my God." Lucy finally choked out gasping

"What are you Goding about Lu?" Fred laughed looking at his cousin. Lucy couldn't speak, she could only point. Fred's smirk faded as soon as he saw James. At first he looked confused, then he reached over and snatched the glasses off of Lucy's face. He placed them on his face and squinted at James. "That can't be."

"But it is." Mya choked out. Her eyes were glued on her best friend. This wasn't the James she knew and something felt way off. This wasn't right. He looked so broken the last time she saw him, not that she was happy about that, but now he looked perfectly fine and _she _was with him. Mya felt like the breath was knocked right out of her seeing them together. Her voice came out in a cracked voice. "It is James."

Lucy could hear the pain in Mya's voice. She looked over at the eleven year old and could see the pain written in her eyes. "Mya are you alright?"

Mya looked up at the sound of her name and looked over at Lucy. She shrugged the pain off and gave the older witch a smile. "I'm fine."

"Please we all saw how you looked at James before-" Fred stopped talking as Victoire nudged him in the ribs "Ow! Vic that hurt."

Victoire ignored him and turned to Mya. "Mya you can tell us you know. You're like family to us and James is family to us. If you don't want us to know then that's fine, we understand."

"No not-" Fred quickly switched topics as Victoire shot him a death glare instead of backing down. "You don't like her do you?"

"No one likes her Fred? Where have you been since school started?" Lucy stated rolling her eyes

"I mean she really must not like her now." Fred back tracked "She's got you man."

"Her _man _is our cousin Fred, so this involves us." Molly stated

"She's done something to him." Mya muttered, drawing the Weasleys' attention back to her

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked glancing over at the Slytherin table. Abby was running her fingers through James' hair and Victoire, along with the rest of the Weasleys, instantly felt nauseous; James seemed to be loving it though.

"The last time I saw James, he told me that he had kissed Abby."

"What?" Fred demanded loudly jumping up

"Shut up Fred and let her finish." Victoire hissed pulling Fred back down into his seat

"He said he was thinking about another girl when they kissed." Mya forced out almost in a robotic tone

Lucy stared at Mya, but she understood. She spoke in a low voice. "It was you, wasn't it? You were James' other girl."

Mya nodded. The rest of the Weasleys stared at her for awhile. Victoire was finally the first to speak. "He likes you too you know."

"If he likes her so much then why is he all over Abby?" Fred interjected

Victoire gave him a look before continuing to speak. "I know he's young and well let's face it stupid. The way he looks at you though it's innocent love. I've had that before; that's what Teddy and I started out with." Victoire sighed getting caught up in her own thoughts. She blinked and came back to reality when Molly snapped her fingers in Victoire's face. "Sorry, but as I was saying; James likes you Mya. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he'll come around; I know he will."

"I know what got into him, her name starts with an A-"

"Abby? Yeah, yeah we know; seriously where have you been Fred?" Lucy interrupted glancing across at her cousin

"I'm just trying to help." Fred shrugged

"Do you think she slipped him something?" Mya choked out

"Like a love potion?" Molly questioned readjusting her glasses

Mya kept her eyes on James and noticed that Abby kept a close eye on whatever was going into his mouth. She watched as Abby finally handed James a mug and he drank it greedily. Mya's eyes got wide and she pointed. "It's in his drink."

"Do you think she slipped him a love potion?" Molly asked again

"I can't think of anything else." Mya replied bitterly

For the rest of breakfast Mya kept her eyes on James. She didn't care about Abby, or the fact that Abby was all over James. She glued her eyes to James and what Abby had changed about him. This wasn't James; this was modeling clay that Abby got her hands on. When all of the students started to stand up and leave, Mya finally turned her attention to Abby. Molly and Lucy were the first two to notice the look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Mya don't do anything stupid."

"I'm going to confront her." Mya stated before walking over to the Slytherin table

She continued to walk over to the table where Abby and James were still sitting. Mya felt her blood turn to ice as Abby started to run her fingers through his spiked hair again. She hated this. Abby had not right to basically brainwash James and make him forget her. Abby finally looked up into Mya's angry eyes and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Saint Longbottom." James snickered and Abby continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Think that's funny Jamesie?"

Mya felt like she was going to puke or pass out. "We need to talk."

Abby's eyes snapped back to Mya. "What do _we_ need to talk? We don't even like each other."

"You really want me to say this in front of people?" Mya asked crossing her arms

"James go." Abby ordered pointing to the doors

"But-"

"Now James!"

Mya had never heard James whine like that before. Now he sounded like a small child and she had the urge to slap him. She couldn't believe that Abby was treating James no better than a dog. Abby just pointed and ordered, and expected James to just obey. The only problem was that he was obeying. After Abby snapped at him, James stood up and walked away with his head down. Before he left, Mya managed to get a glimpse of James' eyes; pale. If she didn't know better she would have over looked that detail, but she knew that was a side effect of love potions. She had no idea how Abby got the love potion, but she swore she'd get to the bottom of it.

"Alright, what do you want?" Abby demanded once James was gone. Her eyes were on fire and Mya didn't like that; she was ready to fight fire with fire though.

Mya sat down across from Abby. They were the only two at the Slytherin table, besides a few seventh years who were down at the other end, way out of hearing range. Mya wanted people to know what Abby had done to James, but was afraid if things went wrong, Abby would hold her grip even tighter on James. "Let him go."

"Let who go?" Abby asked smiling semi-innocently

"Drop it Abby; I know you're not even close to being innocent." Mya cut in

Abby's smile dropped. "What do you want from him? He doesn't even see you."

"Because you brainwashed him!" Mya interjected

Abby raised her eyebrows. "I didn't brainwash anyone."

"I see the way he looks at you. He doesn't like you that way." Mya insisted

"How would you know Longbottom? I suppose you just assume he likes you that way instead of me. Not everything is about you." Abby laughed

"This isn't about me; it's about James." Mya snapped "No one deserves to have their free will taken away from them. You're controlling his heart against his will. I'm warning you to let him go, or I will do something about it."

"What are you going to do? From what I can see, I have the leverage; I have James, which is what you want. Even if I per say let him go, it doesn't mean he'd run to you. He was put in Slytherin for a reason. The boy likes power and I defiantly have power." Abby sneered

"You can have all the power in the world, but eventually James will slip out of it. He's a powerful wizard." Mya snarled

"He can be powerful, but the boy is no genius." Abby laughed

"But I am and there's no way I'm letting you keep that kind of control over him." Mya threatened leaning closer to the black haired witch across from her. "Trust me Abby out of anyone, I can find a way to break James free."

"Are you threatening me?" Abby snarled leaning forward, so their faces were only inches apart

"You don't scare me anymore. I know you feel threatened by me." Mya stated not backing down

"You are so playing with fire Longbottom. Are you trying to get yourself burnt?" Abby hissed

"Game on Abby. I know how to fight fire with fire and for James I'm not backing down." Mya stated giving Abby a look

Mya continued the stare down until she slammed her hands down on the table and walked away. It wasn't until she was almost out of the Great Hall when Abby finally spoke again. "You better watch your back Longbottom."

**Eeep! It's been so long and I'm so sorry guys. For all my faithful subscribers thank you so much for hanging in there. I was so busy with all my play stuff, but it is finally over so I can focus on my stories again. I hope this chapter makes up for how long it's taken. I really think Mya was pretty bad ass in this chapter. The girl is defiantly gaining fire in her. I'm going to guess you can guess the fire in the chapter title. I'm going to try and update soon. Like always please SUSCRIBE and REIVEW. I can't wait to hear from you guys I miss all of your reviews. **


	37. Chapter 37: A Puppet on Strings

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Puppet on Strings

Mya shook her head as she walked out of the Great Hall. She knew Abby meant her threat, but she wasn't scared. Abby was powerless over her. The girl might have James under a love spell, but she could break it, couldn't she? Mya was deep in her thoughts when she bumped into someone, although it didn't register until she heard her name.

"Mya?"

Mya looked up at Eli. The two hadn't talked in awhile since their fight. Mya knew she needed friends though to help with James.

"I'm sorry Eli. I have a lot on my mind right now." Mya apologized

"Are you okay?" Eli asked looking concerned

"No…well technically yes, but no." Mya shook her head

"What's wrong?"

"James," Eli's eyes darkened and Mya rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look Eli."

"I don't like Potter."

" I know you don't like him, but no one deserves to get their freedom taken away." Mya snapped slightly annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked raising his eyebrows

"I think Abby has James under a love potion."

"What makes you think that?" Eli asked still not convinced

"One look at him screams love potion. Although I don't understand why no one else has caught on yet." Mya stated annoyed

"Because no one is as smart as you." Eli suggested blushing slightly

Mya was too caught up in her thoughts to notice his blush. "He's like a damn little puppet. I've got to figure out a way to break him free." She suddenly turned to Eli. "You'll help me right?"

"Sure." He shrugged giving up. He knew she wouldn't listen if he tried to protest. Maybe if he helped her win James back from Abby she would finally see him.

"Thank you." Mya smiled at him. Eli felt his heart flutter; she hadn't smiled at him in such a long time. Her lips moved and she took his hand, but Eli didn't hear a word she had said.

"Sorry what?" Eli asked snapping back to reality

"I said that I'm happy you're going to help me, and that I'm going to need as much help as possible to break him from Abby."

"Yeah, no problem; happy to help." Eli muttered in a monotone voice

"Come on; I'm going to show him to you."

"Wont he attack me? I mean our last encounter wasn't exactly the best." Eli said nervously as Mya started to drag him forward

"No, he probably wont even remember you. His mind centers around Abby and she's the only thing that matters." Mya insisted

The pair soon caught sight of James pacing back and forth, and looking like an abandoned puppy. Mya felt sick seeing him like this. Eli stepped forward nervously and James' head snapped towards him.

"Did Abby send you to get me?" He whimpered out "She must want me back by now."

"James it's me; Mya." Mya tried looking into the cloudy eyes, trying to find any sign of her best friend. He had to be in there somewhere. A little bit of brown was starting to show when Eli spoke up.

"We don't talk to that crazy girl." He laughed

The brown instantly snapped out of James' eyes as clouds overtook them again. Mya's eyes got wide as she turned to Eli. "Are you stupid?" She hissed

"What? Why?" Eli asked confused

"Don't you dare insult Abby! I love her!" James howled pulling out his wand. He looked like and animal and Mya was horrified by the transformation.

"That's why! We need to go before he hexes you!" Mya said giving Eli a shove in the opposite direction

"You don't need to tell me twice." Eli said running off

Instead of following him, Mya turned back to James. The young Slytherin kept a tight grip on his wand and his eyes glued to Mya. A growl escaped from his lips, but Mya didn't back down. She did the opposite and stepped closer to him. Mya placed her hand on James' cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You know me." She pleaded "You're stronger than this."

Mya noticed a change in James' eyes again. The brown was starting to face into them. James lowered his wand and blinked a few times. He looked at her and took her hand.

"Mya?"

"JAMES!"

The voice cracked through the air like a whip. As quickly as he had come James started to slip away again.

"No! Stay with me!" Mya begged gripping tightly to James' hand, but it was too late. The clouds had taken over again. "James?" Mya choked out

"Do I know you?" The boy demanded slightly annoyed

"Yes-"

"COME!"

James' head snapped in Abby's direction and he rushed to her like an obedient little puppy. Mya felt her heart break as Abby gave her a smug look. The two Slytherins left leaving Mya alone.

"Mya? I thought you were going to follow me; what happened? I thought he had hexed you."

Mya spun around and saw Eli standing there gripping his wand. "So, I got him to recognize me Eli. He said my name."

"What happened?"

"Abby brought him back to her clutches." Mya replied bitterly

"It's not your fault Mya, you said he probably wouldn't recognize you because of the potion." Eli tried

"But that's the thing Eli; I did get him to recognize me." There was a period of silence between the two. Eli didn't know what to say to her and Mya was too lost in her thoughts. After awhile Mya spoke up again though. "Come on we need to find the Weasleys; they'll know what to do."

**Well here I finished this chapter a few days ago. I wanted to put this chapter up last weekend, but I had my prom so I was busy with that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually kind of like this chapter. Mya kind of reminds me of Hermione with the fact that she's brilliant, but her bravery out shines this. I also feel like this shows why Eli isn't in Gryffindor; he's a complete coward, but he is loyal. Anyways I hope to hear from you guys soon. If you haven't gotten a chance please check out my one shot with a love triangle between Mya, James and Kaylee. It's called ****Love Potion ****and I worked hard on it and I hope you guys take the time to read it. Please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW this chapter though and I hope to hear from you guys before I go on spring break this weekend. **


	38. Chapter 38: Forget Me Not

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Forget-Me-Not

The two first years made their way to the library first. Mya figured she'd be able to find at least one Weasley there. Victoire tended to spend most of her time there when she wasn't with Teddy. Molly spent about eighty percent of her life there, only moving for meals, bed and class/ It was pretty rare to find Lucy and Fred there. Fred managed to get himself kicked out several times his first year.

Mya led the way to the back where Victoire and Molly spent most of their time studying. Luckily she managed to find all of the Weasleys there with their noses buried in books, well except for Fred; who was balancing his quill on his nose. Mya ran over to them and dragged Eli behind her. Molly was the first one to look up at the sound of footsteps. She saw Mya and stood up.

"What happened? We saw you leave and no one could figure out what was wrong with James. Did you find out?" She asked

All the eyes turned to Mya as she shook her head sadly. "Yeah I did."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Lucy asked starting to play with her hair nervously

"I was right." Mya shrugged

"She slipped him a love potion?" Victoire gasped "But how could she?"

"She's evil." Fred shrugged

"I never thought a first year would slip someone a love potion. I had a squeaky clean record my first year." Victoire noted

"I didn't." Fred smirked laughing "But then again, not everyone is as perfect as you Vic."

"Mya what exactly happened?" Victoire asked after giving Fred a look

"James is defiantly under a love spell, but I managed to break through it." Mya muttered scratching her head

"What do you mean?" Lucy and Molly asked at the same time

"The potion Abby gave James, I don't think it's a normal love potion. His mind is more altered like Abby is the only thing he can think about he looks like a little lost puppy."

Fred suddenly turned pale. "Oh no.:

Everyone turned to Fred. "What's wrong? What did you do?" Molly asked crossing her arms and glaring at her cousin.

"It's not what I did; more like what my dad did." Fred murmured

"What are you talking about?" Victoire demanded

"My father sells love potions-"

"We already know that. We've all been in there plenty of times before." Victoire stated interrupting Fred

"Don't interrupt me." Fred mocked giving Victoire the same look she usually gave him. Victoire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What were you trying to say Fred?" Mya asked growing annoyed with the cousins

"Oh right." Fred's smirk faded "My dad sells love potions called puppy love. I remember him selling it to an older witch; he told her that the potion would turn the drinker into a little lovesick puppy. Dad always thought it was a great joke those love potions. Uncle Fred loved them too; apparently he used to help brew them. Mum and Angelic do it now; you know Angelic, the Veela dad hired-"

"Fred why didn't you say anything before?" Lucy demanded

"About Angelic? I told you about her when dad hired her. Remember? You were there Lu when I asked if I could take one of her hairs for my wand."

"Not Angelic Fred," Lucy groaned "We were talking about why didn't you say anything about the love potion before?"

"No one asked me." Fred whined, upset for being attacked

"Did you really ask that Veela for a hair?" Eli asked speaking for the first time since they had come into the library

The Weasleys all turned to the young Hufflepuff suddenly becoming aware of his presence. Fred smirked. "Yeah, I've always been smooth with the ladies."

Lucy laughed. "Besides the fact she denied him right to his face."

"Can we focus?" Mya asked "Fred do you know how powerful these love potions are?"

"It's just like any love potion. It wears off after a day. The longest potion lasts maybe a week; trust me mum and dad can't create something like that." Fred laughed

"What if she keeps pumping it into him though? We have no idea how much she even has." Mya insisted

"Dad wouldn't sell love potion to an eleven year old." Fred shook his head

"He wouldn't let me buy one." Victoire commented before blushing as everyone gave her a weird look. She scratched her head before continuing. "It was before Teddy and I got together."

"So she clearly has someone else buying the potions for her, because I highly doubt a first year could make a love potion." Molly commented

"Aunt Hermione made a polyjuice potion her second year." Lucy piped up

"And Abby's no Aunt Hermione." Molly snapped

"Well Mya said she managed to break through the love potion, maybe she can do it again." Victoire suggested breaking between the sisters

Everyone's eyes turned to Mya, and Eli shifted uncomfortably. "She doesn't know how she broke through it though. Wouldn't it be easier for you guys to break through it; I mean you being family and all."

"No, you don't understand do you? He loves her. That's why she could break through." Victoire insisted "He doesn't love us like he loves her. Mya's the only one that can break through it."

"No pressure." Mya mumbled to herself

"Come on I want to see James." Victoire stated shutting her textbook

"We don't even know where he is." Molly pointed out

"And even if we did, I'm sure Abby's with him." Mya added bitterly

"Look I think we might be able to get James away from Abby. There's five of us; Molly, Lucy, Fred and I can distract her while you get James." Victoire instructed

"What about Eli?" Mya asked looking over at the brunette haired wizard

"Oh right." Victoire blushed, embarrassed she had forgotten about the Hufflepuff boy. "Why don't you stay with Mya. If anything goes wrong, I'm sure you'll protect her."

"Where do we find them then?" Mya asked crossing her arms

"There you are."

The six students turned around and found Teddy. Victoire rushed towards him. "Anything?"

"They're in the corridor. What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked looking over at the others

"Wait you found James?" Mya asked him

"Victoire asked me to when we left to see if I could find him." Teddy shrugged

"Leave it to Vic to be one step ahead of everyone else." Fred stated

"Is Abby with him?" Mya asked

"Yeah they were on a bench together. Abby was reading I think and James was sitting at her feet. You found what's wrong with him right?" Teddy asked again

"Love potion." Mya sighed

"And no one's thought of telling McGonagall?" Teddy asked

"I don't think we should."

Everyone's eyes turned to Victoire in surprise. She blushed a little and Fred's mouth dropped open slightly. "The snitch doesn't want to snitch on a snake?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Victoire said starting to regain the strength back in her voice "I feel like it just wouldn't look good on James' part. I hate saying this, but James might be better off if we took care of it."

"Victoire going to the dark side." Fred laughed

"Not funny Fred; this isn't a joke. This is our cousin she's brainwashed. This isn't any normal first year." Victoire shot back

Mya looked at all of the Weasleys and crossed her arms. "We need to go before Abby decides to move again. I'll go by myself if I have to."

"You wont be by yourself; you have me." Eli spoke up trying to reach for Mya's hand. He sighed when she moved it to point at the others.

"You can stand here and argue all you want, but I need to go help your cousin." She stated before turning on her heel and walking out of the library with Eli chasing after her

"Nice going you two." Lucy stated before rolling her eyes and running after Mya. "Mya wait up; we're sorry!"

Mya spun around and put her hands on her hips. Eli stood to her one side and watched as the Weasleys ran to catch up with them. Mya didn't look too impressed though. "Are you ready to help me now?"

"Okay, okay our attention is fully on James. Teddy lead the way." Victoire instructed

Teddy lead the way through the school. They finally reached to corridor above the Great Hall and Teddy held his arm out. "This is where I found them. Should I go lure her out? I mean I'm kind of the least suspicious out of all of us."

"It makes sense." Lucy shrugged

"I'll bring her over here and try to lead her as far away from James as possible. Mya and Eli, you guys can go around the other way, so Abby doesn't see you. The rest of you should spread yourselves out between me and Mya, incase anything goes wrong. Fred should be the closest to Mya. I knew he can pull something out worst comes to worst." Teddy instructed

Fred saluted him. "I like his plan a lot better Vic."

"Okay now everyone split up. I'll give you two a head start." Teddy stated nodding his head towards Mya and Eli

Mya nodded and grabbed Eli's hand. She took off running and led Eli over to the other side of the corridor. The two of them hid behind a suit of armor and wait for Teddy to come. Mya watched with wide eyes as she saw Abby yell at James for not handing her her book fast enough. Teddy soon came around the corner and went straight to Abby. Mya couldn't make out what exactly Teddy was saying, but it made Abby look scared. She looked back down at James, before Teddy said something else and then led Abby off. James for awhile just sat there and Mya continued to squat behind the armor waiting. Eli looked at Mya, but her eyes remained glued to James.

"What are you waiting for?" He finally whispered to her

"To make sure Abby's really gone." Mya whispered back

"Teddy said your dad wanted to see her about a herbology project. I don't think she'll be back so soon."

"That's what she wants you to-wait how do you know what he said?"

"I can read lips quite well. I mean I'm sure you could have to, but your eyes were too busy being glued to James." Eli stated

Mya blushed and tried to brush it off. "Here why don't you wait here. I don't want to try and throw James off with both of us going up to him. If you think I'm in any danger that's when I want you to come out. Other than that stay hidden; please."

"Fine; I'll stay hidden." He grumbled sitting on the ground and crossed his arms. He didn't like the plan at all, but he wanted to gain her friendship and trust back.

"Thank you." Mya beamed before pecking him on the cheek

Before Eli could say anything she was gone. "Wow." He managed to finally get out and touched his cheek.

Mya slowly made her way over to James. She didn't want to startle him in anyway. She didn't even know if he'd recognize her at first. Abby wasn't very happy the last time she had caught them together, and Mya prayed the Weasleys could keep her busy.

James' head popped up when Mya got right in front of him. Mya sucked her breath in as James' brown eyes searched her, trying to find something. Nothing was registering though, she could read it in his eyes. She was a complete stranger to him in his mind, but not in his heart. Abby wanted him to be so far gone, but Mya knew deep down James would never forget about her.

"Do I know you?"

The words hit Mya right in the heart, but she brushed them off; it was the spell talking, not James. She took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Mya Hannah Longbottom. I'm eleven years old and a first year Gryffindor. I'm a giant clutz and my best friend alls me Grace because of it. I'm gifted in potions and charms. I'm the younger sister of the Hufflepuff twins Alice and Frank Longbottom. My father is Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor and my mother was Hannah Abbot-Longbottom. She died shortly after I was born. The doctors did everything they could to save her, but it was too late. My father gave me her name for my middle name in her honor. I've lost two people close to me in my life; my mother and my best friend. My mother died and my best friend was taken from me. We were separated into different houses and I was told I couldn't be his friend anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" James asked

"Because, my best friend's name is James Sirius Potter. The oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter, at eleven years old. He had two younger siblings, Albus and Lily Potter. James was named after his late grandfather and father's late godfather. He's the bravest person I know, but he was sorted into Slytherin. I'm telling you this because you're my James. All the memories I have of anything, you're in them. You were my first kiss. A potion shouldn't make you forget me!"

"Look, Mya is it? You have the wrong James. I'm sorry I need to go find my girlfriend." James started standing up

Mya grabbed a hold of James' wrist and pulled him to her. She was small, but she had strength when she wanted to. Mya pulled James' face to hers and kissed him as powerful as she could and prayed. She finally let go and James stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, clutching his head. Mya rushed to his side and waited for him to open his eyes again. James' eyes fluttered open and his brown eyes shinned, but there was still confusion in them. Mya flung her arms around his neck.

"What did I miss?" He asked confused

"Oh James, I missed you!" Mya gasped out before quickly kissing him again

James was beaming from ear to ear with his cocky smile when Mya pulled away. "I always knew you wanted me. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course anything." Mya nodded

"What did I miss and why is my shirt unbuttoned?"

Mya laughed and pulled a mirror out of her bag. "That's not the only thing."

James grabbed the mirror from her. "What happened to me?"

"Come on let's go find your family and I'll explain." Mya stated helping him off of the ground. She took his hand and started to lead him away. Mya suddenly stopped and looked into James' eyes. "What's my name?"

"Mya." James said giving her a weird look. "Why?"

"Just making sure you didn't forget." Mya smiled before continuing down the corridor

"How could I forget you?" James smiled down at her before they walked around the corner.

**OOOOOO**

Eli sighed and came out from behind the armor. He put his wand in his pocket and walked over to where James was only seconds before. He leaned down and picked a broken locket up off of he floor. Yeah, Mya had no idea how much he had just helped her. Or how much she had just helped him.

**Ahh finally done. I just got home today from Vacation so I wanted to put this up ASAP. There's really not much to say about this chapter. I think it's the longest one I've written for this story; written it's like 16 pages long. But I actually really like this chapter; Mya finally got James back. The chapter is named after the flowers forget-me-nots; I figured that they were kind of symbolic for the chapter. But I want to tell you right now that the next chapter is really short, but it's an important one. As a sneak preview it's called Beggar's Wishes. Don't forget to check out my one-shot ****Love Potion. ****I hope to hear what you guys thought about this chapter. I want to hear what your favorite part of this chapter was. Like always please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW! **


	39. Chapter 39: Beggar's Wishes

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Beggar's Wishes

"James? James?"

Abby didn't look very happy as she walked around the corner. She was used to James running straight to her, but yet there was no sign of him. The Lupin boy had lied; Professor Longbottom didn't want to see her. Abby found her stuff on the ground where she had left it, but still no sign of James.

"He's gone you know."

Abby spun around and saw a Hufflepuff boy spinning something around his fingers. She put her hands on her hips; she really didn't want to deal with Longbottom's number one fan. "What do you want Wood?"

"It's more what you and I want." Eli responded

"And that means what?" Abby asked

"You want the boy and I want the girl. The only problem is they want each other, not us."

"Keep talking, I'm listening." Abby stated uncrossing her arms

"Well something needs to be done. I can't be the little happy go lucky boy and the second fiddle to Potter." Eli snapped. Abby stayed quiet and Eli started towards her. He had stopped swinging the object in his hand. "Mya's a smart witch."

He dropped Abby's locket in her hand. Abby stared at in in shock and then her face darkened. "And smart witches need to be taken down."

**Well I said this is a short chapter. Something's up with Abby and Eli and I can say I gave this story a twist I didn't think I would. If you don't get the locket; it's Abby's locket she had it around James' neck when he was under the love potion. Eli had shot it off when Mya kissed James in the last chapter. Things are only going to get more interesting I hope and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE even though this was a short chapter. **


	40. Chapter 40: Peice By Peice

Chapter Forty: Piece By Piece

"Wait; what?"

"We're not lying James." Lucy stated shaking her head at her cousin

James stood in the middle of an empty hall surrounded by the Gryffindors and Teddy. They had each taken turns trying to explain to him what had happened. He couldn't remember anything, but to him, Abby slipping a love potion to him made no sense.

"No why would Abby do that? She might be a little crazy, but I don't think she'd slip me a love potion." James shook his head

"She likes you James and she realized you didn't like her back, so she slipped it to you; it actually makes a lot of sense." Mya spoke up

"Eli likes you, do you think he'd slip you a love potion?" James asked turning to her

"What? No, why? That's different." Mya stuttered trying to find an answer

"No it's-"

"James she broke you out of the spell and you're sitting here yelling at her, it doesn't seem very appreciative to me." Victoire cut in giving James a look

James turned away from Mya and to his cousins. "Well did someone tell McGonagall then?"

Fred shook his head. "No, we didn't think it would be a good idea."

"I figured you'd say that, but I figured-" James nodded his head towards Victoire and Molly- "those two would have."

"It was actually Vic's idea not to tell Fred stated shrugging

James looked over at his oldest cousin, who blushed. "But why?"

"I didn't think it would look good on your behalf. I mean people still think it was you and then to learn that you were mentally unaware under a love potion they might question if you did things while under the love potion." Victoire spoke up

"But I was only under the love potion once; right?" James suddenly panicked looking at everyone's faces around him

"Well as far as we know, and we're hoping." Molly said biting her lip

"Hoping? So now I can be a suspect again?" James cried out

"No." Everyone turned to Mya. James' eyes were wide and full of pain. He didn't want to think it was possible that he could have hurt her. Mya shook her head as all eyes turned to her.

"No? Mya how do you know for sure? McGonagall is going to question it, and you definatly know Slughorn and Oliver will." Teddy stated "All all believe you're innocent though James." He added in quickly at the end

"I can recognize love potions and I've spent so much time around James. He's just another pawn in this sick game." Mya stated

"And you're sure." James croaked out; his brown eyes still wide

"One hundred percent." Mya stated locking her green eyes with his brown ones

For a second the rest of the world just disappeared as James rushed forward to hug his best friend. There was no doubt there was a spark between the two of them even at their age. James held her close like she was his life line. He knew there was no way he could ever hurt her and she would stop at nothing to prove he was innocent. When he pulled away from their hug, he noticed Mya's eyes were shinning, but a blush soon appeared on her cheeks. James realized Mya was facing his family and also blushed before turning back around to face them.

James cleared his throat. "Well I think we should tell McGonagall about Abby's love potion."

"I still don't." Mya spoke up from behind James. She walked forward to his side. "She'll be expelled."

"So?" Molly asked "You don't like her, so why should you care?"

"Because I don't want her expelled yet. If she gets expelled then we wont find out if she's my attacker or not." Mya stated crossing her arms

Victoire bit her lip. "I guess you're right."

"No she's not. Just because she slipped me a love potion doesn't mean Abby's the one that attacked you. I still don't think that she's evil." James insisted

"Do you even know her James, because I don't think she's the girl you think she is." Mya snapped "Did you even hear the words that came out of your mouth? You believe she could slip you a love potion, but yet you don't believe she could attack me?"

"Mya you don't know everything about everyone! There's more to her than you know." James snapped back

"Sure more layers of crazy." "I don't need to defend her or try and convince you differently, but I don't think it was Abby."

"She still has you fooled." Mya said shaking her head "I thought you'd wake up and see the real her, but apparently I was wrong."

"You just believe in the stereotypical snake prejudice; don't you Mya? We're not all evil!" James snarled

"No I don't James! You have no right to say that about me. I stopped trusting that girl when she threatened me. I don't understand why you'd still want to be friends with someone who put you under a love potion." Mya shook her head

James' anger melted away. "She threatened you?"

Fred looked at his other cousins who were all standing there awkwardly. "Maybe we should umm go? We can always check back on them later." The others nodded their heads in agreement and the five of them took off in the opposite direction of Mya and James.

"She's threatened me plenty of times; mostly about you. I tired to be nice, because she was your friend, but I don't like her."

"I-"

"You don't have to defend yourself James. She was your friend and you trusted her. No one wants to believe their friend is evil." Mya shrugged

"I'm still not convinced she's evil Mya. I've seen a different side of her."

"You saw the side she created to try and get you to like her and it clearly worked. She wanted you to sympathize her so you couldn't see how crazy she is." Mya stated

"Maybe there is more to Abby then we know." James stated

"She slipped a love potion to you and I'm pretty sure she's capable of several hexes. Do you ever watch her in Defense Against the Dark Arts? It's more like Fun with the Dark Arts for her." Mya stated crossing her arms

"Maybe, but Mya there's a difference between a love potion and attacking someone." James tried

"I don't understand why you keep defending her." Mya snapped

"I'm not, it's just everyone should get a chance."

"Her chances slipped away with me a long time ago James." Mya stated before turning around to walk away

James grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Wait Mya don't want to fight. Look I'll make it up to you. Meet me at our place after curfew. I'll meet you there okay?"

Mya crossed her arms, but finally gave in. "Fine I'll meet you there."

**OOOOOO**

It took Mya a longer time then she expected to get out after curfew. Victoire was sitting in the common room reading, so she had to wait for her to finish and go to bed. Once Victoire was gone Mya easily snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and towards the One-Eyed Witch statue. James had sent her a note saying to meet him there instead, so it would be easier for them to get hidden if anyone came.

"James? James?" Mya whispered as she got closer to the statue "I'm sorry I'm late." There was still no response and Mya prayed she hadn't missed him. "James?"

Suddenly a dark figure jumped out and grabbed her from behind. Mya went to scream, but the figure clamped their hand down so she couldn't get a sound out. Mya's want fell to the ground as she struggled to get free.

"Nice try pretty, but your little boyfriend isn't here; now come on you've got a little date you need to keep." The figure said in a gruff voice

Mya struggled against the figure, but it was no use as it dragged her away. She tried to scream again, but felt dizzy as the figure plugged her nose.

"Don't make this harder on yourself or it will get painful." the figure laughed "And I'm not afraid to make it painful."

**Well finally here is chapter forty. I'm pleased to say that there is only either two or three chapters left in this story and then ****The Slytherin Inside ****is going to be over! I'm really sad, but also excited, because I can't wait to start posting ****The Potter Boy****. I'm actually going to post the first chapter of The Potter Boy right now, so you guys can get a sneak peak of that so make sure to go and check that out. That will be starting once I finish ****The Slytherin Inside****. But what did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you think the figure is? I can't wait to hear from you guys and see what you think! Please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW and I will update as soon as I can!**


	41. Chapter 41: Coward

Chapter Forty-One: Coward

James navigated his way through the school under his father's cloak. He prayed that Mya had waited for him. He hadn't counted on one o his roommates staying up and cramming for their charms test. It seemed like forever until he had fallen asleep and James could sneak out. He didn't want Mya to think he had stood her up.

He had switched places on her at the last minuet. There was no where they could hide if someone came near them at their usual spot near the tower. James slipped out of the Slytherin common room and towards the statue of the one eyed witch. Fred had shown it to him awhile ago saying his father sent him a letter his first year telling him all of the secret passages in the castle, against his mother's wishes. James figured that'd be the best place to hide, since they could just slip behind the statue and stay there. James found the statue, but no Mya.

"Mya?" He hissed seeing if she had hidden herself after hearing his footsteps. She didn't appear. "Mya; it's James."

She still didn't appear and James tried to relax himself; maybe she was running late too. Then there was the fact she thought he had stood her up, and left. James slid down to the floor and sat on something. He pulled a thin piece of wood out from underneath him. He squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was. It took a few seconds for him to figure out it was a wand. He reached into his pocket to make sure it wasn't his want. He could feel his wand safely in his pocket, so he knew it wasn't his. He looked over the familiar details of the wand; he felt like it was too familiar. Then it finally clicked; it was Mya's wand. She was here, but something must have happened to her. She wouldn't just leave her wand behind, the only question was, where was she?

"Lumos." James whispered and the end of his wand lit up. He had managed to find his way in the dark, but he wanted to see if he could find any clues to where Mya was. He lifted his wand up and gasped. There on the wall was the third and final message.

_Stupid boy you wasted your time, _

_now your little half-blood is going to slip. _

_Find me where this all started. _

_Don't worry if you're too late. _

_Her life is in your fate. _

James' breathing quickly became sharp and his heart's beating increased. He knew that the message was meant directly for him. Mya was his little half-blood and her life was in danger. James gripped his wand tighter and knew exactly where he had to go.

**OOOOOO**

Mya flinched as her body hit the tower floor. She grabbed her wrist after hearing it crack. She was pretty positive that she did something to it, but she didn't have time to react. She saw two cloaked figures standing before her. She knew the first one was there but the other one was a shock to her. They were off talking and Mya couldn't hear what they were saying. She stood up still gripping her wrist.

"Who are you?"

"God you didn't shut her up?" One person stated

"I can't do everything can I?" The second snarled back. Mya recognized the voice as the person who had grabbed her.

"You're incapable of doing the simplest things right." The first figure snapped at the second

"This isn't about me, so don't turn it on me." The second snapped back

"Hey!" Mya shouted grabbing the attention of the two cloaked figures. She didn't want their attention on her, but she wasn't going to back down from them. She was placed in Gryffindor for a reason.

"Will you shut up!" The second figure snarled turning around to glare at Mya

"No, you clearly dragged me up here for a reason. I'm not afraid of you no matter what you do. You brought me up here to kill me didn't you? Well you know what; kill me! I'm not afraid to die and me dead isn't going to get you anywhere! So do your worst." Mya insisted, her eyes glowing with anger. She had forgotten about the pain in her wrist; she was more focused on the fact that she could be dying soon.

"I'm not just going to kill you fast; where's the fun in that?" The first figure asked. Mya had a feeling that the figure had a sickening smile on their face.

"You're the one that's been doing everything aren't you? You're the one that took my memory and attacked me. My question is only why? Why me? Why was I your target out of everyone in the school?" Mya asked stepping forward. That seemed to slightly intimidate the two figures, but Mya thought nothing of it. Maybe if she stalled enough, someone would save her.

"You really don't know anything do you? I figured you were so smart and would have figured it out a long time ago; you're not as smart as you think you are, are you?" The first figure cackled

"I just want to know why before I die. I believe I deserve that much. I lost my want so I can't defend myself, so it's not like I can defend myself."

"You are in no place to be asking questions." The second figure stated

Mya glared at the figure that had spoken. "Just put me out then, so everyone knows how big and bad you are for killing an eleven year old."

"You really think this is all about you don't you?" The second figure shrieked. Mya's eyes got wide as she recognized the voice. The mask in the voice that had kept it disguised had shattered when the figure had shrieked. "Stupid girl; this has nothing to do with you."

"It has to do with James, doesn't it _Abby_." Mya said coldly

"There you're not as stupid as I though; is she?" Abby laughed turning to her partner. "Even the brilliant have to fall."

Abby pulled her wand out and pointed it at Mya. Mya took a deep breath before she spoke. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean James will go for you. He may believe you're not evil, but someday someone will tell him you're the one that killed me and you will pay."

"Pretty brassy for someone who's about to die." Abby stated still pointing her wand at Mya

"I'm not going to beg if that's what you were expecting." Mya shook her head, still standing her ground. "I don't need to beg, even if I knew it would help I wouldn't. I don't need to sink that low. Besides you're crazy enough to kill me either way."

"Shut up!" Abby screamed "I'm not crazy! Crucio!"

Mya felt pain shoot through her body. Her breath felt like it was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. Abby kept shooting the same curse at her and Mya found herself squirming on the floor of the tower and screaming out in pain. She wished Abby would just put her out of her misery and kill her already, but she knew Abby wasn't going to kill her until she was done with her.

**OOOOOO**

James' adrenaline was rushing; he had to get up those stairs. He could hear Mya's screaming and knew she was in trouble. He threw the door open to the Astronomy tower and found Mya on the floor with a bloody lip and tears running down her face. James noticed the two figures in cloaks standing in front of Mya. He looked down at Mya's trembling body and then back to the cloaked figures. One of them had their wand pointed at Mya and the other was standing completely still.

"Oh you just had to come up here and save the day didn't you Jamesie?" A voice snarled from under the cloak

James' blood turned to ice, instantly recognizing the voice. 'You?' He finally managed to get out after a long period of silence.

The one figure clapped their hands slowly. "Aww so the cat didn't get your tongue. What are you doing here?"

"The message, it told me to come here." James said still in shock. "This is where everything began. Abby why?"

Abby ignored him and spun around to her partner and her food fell off her head, showing her long black hair. "You left a message? How stupid are you? No wonder you didn't get Ravenclaw. You shouldn't have left a message until we were done with the job!"

"I thought we wanted to pin him with the dead body." The hooded figure stated back

"Do you see a dead body? Because I don't!" Abby shrieked stabbing her partner in the chest with her wand

While Abby and the other figure were arguing James rushed to Mya's side. He noticed she was holding her wrist and her lip was still dripping blood. The sight of blood usually made him nauseas, but this was his Mya, his best friend; he'd do anything for her. He reached forward to touch her lip, but a scream broke them apart.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" James and Mya flew apart and Abby marched in front of James' view, blocking Mya from him. "I don't care if you're here things are still going to go my way! Everything I've worked for isn't going to go up now! In fact I'll just use your wand to kill her; then it'll easily get traced back to you and not me. I was just going to snap my wand in half and throw it in the river, but you being here gives me the perfect weapon."

"You'll have to pry my wand out of my cold dead hands. I wont let you touch her." James snarled grasping his wand tighter

"Oh you wont." Abby laughed. She turned to her companion. "Hold him."

Abby walked over and leaned close to Mya's face and gave her a smirk. She then grabbed a hold of Mya's hair and yanked her upwards. Mya let out a cry of pain as tears started to blur her vision. 'Abby stop please.' She begged. The two girls were fairly small, but Abby still had a bit of height on her. As soon as Mya was almost on her feet, Abby knocked her back down.

"Just kill me." Mya gasped out grabbing her wrist again, by now she was sure it was broken. A cut on her forehead had appeared from scrapping her head on the castle floor.

"No!" James yelled "Kill me instead!"

"Please I don't need two corps." Abby said rolling her eyes as if it was some game

"Take me instead." James insisted. He tried to get a peek at Mya before Abby blocked her from him again. "Let me die instead."

"Sorry, but no; this isn't an exchange deal." Abby stated. She took her wand and pointed it at Mya, but over her shoulder at James. "Any last words Jamesie to your girly here?"

"Why Abby?" James' eyes were on Abby instead of Mya

"Because I can!" Abby snarled her eyes snapping with anger.

"No you have a reason for wanting to take her life." James snapped

"Because that should be me. You were supposed to be with me, not her!"

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean I'd go for you!" James snapped

"You don't know that until she's gone!" Abby snapped "We could have been so happy together."

"You're a coward Abby." James spat rising to his feet

"I am not a COWARD!" Abby screamed "I'll prove it!" She turned and pointed her wand at Mya's chest. She gave James one look and then turned back to her victim. Mya lap on the floor, still grasping her wrist. Her eyes were wide in pain, but Abby didn't care; the girl was going to die soon. "Av-"

"NO!"

"Stupefy!"

James dove in front of Mya and then his whole world went black.

**So I have to apologize first of all for taking so long on this chapter. I had my seventeenth birthday last week, so I feel behind in it and my family has been having some issues and of course there's the ever popular school, but I have to say I'm really happy with this chapter. Yes most people knew that it was Abby, but I still haven't revealed who her partner is yet. If you guys have any ideas I would love to here them. I promise that I will try and explain everything in the next and final chapter of ****The Slytherin Inside ****can you guys believe that this story is almost over? I can't wait to finish this chapter up and start writing ****The Potter Boy ****for you guys. If you haven't read the first chapter it's up now and when I finish ****The Slytherin Inside ****I will be starting that story. If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask. But like always please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE for the final chapter which I will hopefully post soon. **


	42. Chapter 42: Heart of A Lion

Chapter Forty-Two: Heart of a Lion

Mya opened her eyes and expected to be dead. She didn't remember much for that night. The events were kind of blotchy and she remembered someone prying and picking her off of James' body, and carrying her off, shortly before she blacked out. Mya lifted herself up and shuttered at her surroundings. Looking around at the white walls and white bedding, she knew she was in St. Mungo's. Mya looked down at her body to inspect the reason why she was brought here. She noticed that her wrist had a brace on it and she instantly knew she had broken it. She then noticed that there was gauze wrapped around her side. Mya winced as she sat up and noticed a man asleep in the corner for the first time. Tears appeared in her eyes and she addressed him. "Daddy?"

Professor Longbottom's eyes flew open at the sound of his youngest daughter's voice. He flew to her side in a matter of seconds and grabbed her hands. He noticed that she was crying and tears started to come to his eyes as he swept her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead on her scrape. "Oh Mya." He murmured. "My little girl, I thought I lost you."

Mya looked into her father's eyes and then thought of James. "Daddy is James-" Professor Longbottom shook his head, knowing Mya couldn't finish her question. He squeezed her hands harder and Mya started to sob. "No, no!"

"Mya please, shh." Professor Longbottom begged pulling his daughter into his chest. The young girl sobbed. "Mya baby, he's not dead; they think he's slipping into a coma."

Mya slipped out of her father's arms and jumped out of bed. Her father grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her, but Mya fought against him. "Let me go, I have to see him. Mom slipped into a coma before she died; I'm not losing anyone else here. I don't care if you don't like him; he risked his life for me."

Professor Longbottom picked her back up onto her bed. He brushed her tears aside and took a deep breath before speaking to her. "I know you don't like listening to my orders, but I will let you see James after we get done talking."

"Talking about what?" Mya asked confused to what was going on

"What happened last night and what you've missed. Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you and James once he's awake, but she's requested that I fill you in on what happened." Professor Longbottom said gravely

"Daddy why are you talking like that?" Mya asked nervously "What happened?"

"Oh Mya you have no idea the damage you two caused."

**OOOOOO**

Mya walked quickly through the halls of the hospital trying to find James' room. She hated being here and being stuck in this building. Her mind was racing, but she knew she had to find James and be with him. She found Harry sitting outside of the room in a chair with Lily asleep in his lap. She wondered how long the Potters had been here for. Harry lifted his head and nodded gravely towards Mya.

"Can I see him?" Mya asked softly nodding towards the door. She noticed the bags under Harry's eyes and realized he probably didn't get any sleep. Harry nodded Mya into the room and then turned his attention back to the sleeping Lily. Mya wondered where Ginny was as she opened up the door. She got her answer when she saw the red-headed mother in the corner of the room. Her hawk eyes turned to Mya as soon as the young girl walked into the room. Mya noticed Albus in the chair by the window as Ginny got up and came to her.

"Mya you're awake." Ginny observed pulling her into a hug. Mya winced and Ginny jumped away. "Oh your ribs; I'm sorry Mya, I forgot."

"It's alright." Mya said quietly. She looked over at the bed James was laying on. His body was still and there was wires hooked up to it. Mya found a lump appear in her throat; the longer she looked at James the larger the lump grew. "James?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, nothing. There's no response from him. His healers think he's slipping deeper into his coma. We don't know what to do."

Mya looked back and forth between the mother and son. "Can I have some time alone. I know it's asking a lot, but can I have some alone time with him. It's crazy, but I have some things I have to talk to him about. I know he wont respond, but I just need him to hear me, wither it's real or not."

Ginny looked at her son's best friend and smiled. She was a brave girl and she had gone through a lot in the past twenty-four hours; who was she to tell her she couldn't talk to her son. It was therapeutic just to get things off your chest and Ginny knew that.

"Of course you can, just let me grab Albus and I'll give you two some space." Ginny said softly

She went over and shook Albus' shoulder lightly. Albus rolled over and he held his arms up for his mother to pick him up. Ginny scooped him up in her arms and silently left the room before giving a look to the two eleven years olds.

Mya went over quietly to James' body. She didn't know what to do seeing him like that. She slipped into the chair next to his body. She had never seen James' body still before and she didn't like it. He was usually so lively and moving about, now he was perfectly still. The only thing that let Mya know he was alive was the occasional slight rise and fall of his chest. Mya slowly reached up and grabbed James' hand.

"Hey James." She whispered "I know you can't hear me and people probably think this is silly, but I needed to talk to you; you've always been the one I turn to though. I just need someone to talk to and I know you can't talk back, but you're my best friend and I need you. I don't know what I'm going to do this time. We've done a lot of stuff before and we've always gotten out of it, but this time we can't. I can't do this without you." Mya shook her head and wiped the stray tears away. "I can't do this James. I hate being here; you know I haven't been in a hospital since mom died. It's uncomfortable being here, it's like I'm being reminded of her death all over again. And now you're out of it, barley even here. I can't loose someone else again. Your more than my best friend, you're a part of me. It's not that I can't loose someone; it's that I can't loose you. Please wake up James, please for me."

Mya shook her head, knowing it was hopeless. Abby didn't hit him with the killing spell, but she had managed to hit him with something else. Every hour James fell closer and closer to slipping into a coma. She figured by now he had probably fallen into one. Mya went to move her hand, but just as she did, she could have sworn she felt James' hand twitch in her own. She shook it off, knowing it was crazy and figured the pain potions were getting to her. Mya went to pull her hand away, but a strong grip held it in place. Mya blinked slowly before it clicked; James was holding her hand! He had moved! She let out a little shriek of surprise and she heard James let out a groan.

"Mya…Mya is she okay?" She barley heard James get out. He was still looking out for her even in his unconscious state.

Mya threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and tears started to fall from her eyes again; he was okay though, that was all that mattered. "Oh James." She murmured into his shoulder

She looked up and found James' brown eyes looking into her green ones. They were full of pain and confusion. He looked surprised to see her though. He reached up to touch her face, to see if she was the real thing. To answer his question, Mya snatched his hand between the two of hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Mya?" He finally choked out. His voice sounded scratchy, but Mya didn't care; he was awake, that's all that really mattered. "What happened? Why are you crying? Not over me I hope."

"They thought you were going to be stuck in a coma." Mya said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything after seeing Abby try to hit you." James said starting to sit up in bed

Mya placed her hand on his chest, forcing him to lay back down. "Don't sit up James, you just woke up."

James crossed his arms and gave his best friend a look. "Please don't mother me. I have a mother, a grandmother, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur, Aunt-" James cut himself off noticing Mya's face. "Mya what's wrong? You look so grim; we're not dead are we?"

Mya shook her head. "No James." She looked down at the ground trembling, as she let go of his hands

James' eyes widened, grabbing her hand. "Mya you're scaring me; what's wrong?"

"I killed her." Mya wept looking up at James

"What? Mya who?" James asked sitting up straight in his hospital bed

"Abby." Mya's bottom lip was shaking "I didn't really think I did it, because I did it without my wand. James I blasted her off the building without my wand."

Mya started to sob again. James pulled Mya onto the bed with him and pulled her close to his chest. Her words were starting to sink in, but he couldn't imagine the sobbing, trembling girl in his arms to be a killer. He pushed her away a little so he could look into her eyes to calm her down. "Mya shh. You were defending yourself; if you didn't do something, she would have killed you."

"I could go to Azkaban." Mya hiccupped

"No, you wont; it was self-defense." James took her hands "How'd you do it without a wand though?"

Mya shook her head. "I don't know James, I really don't. I just go so scared when I saw your body hit the ground and I just looked at her and screamed the spell. I didn't think it would work, but she flew backwards. I didn't know I knocked her off of the castle though."

"Mya who was the other figure?"

"Eli. Dad said Slughorn interrogated him and that's where they got most of their information. If anyone was going to turn against me I didn't think it would be him."

"There was always something I didn't like about that boy." James stated, his face twisting into a disgusted look

"Alex got interrogated too, he brought himself down though. He was the one that hit me off of my broom. Abby apparently convinced him to do everything that he did. He was a mess though and didn't want to kill me off. He thought we were dead; that's why he turned himself in."

"I thought he was my friend."

"He was blinded by his feelings for Abby, just like Abby was blinded by her feelings for you. Only Alex's didn't end up with anyone dead." Mya commented

"What's going to happen to Eli?" James finally asked

"He's going to be expelled." Mya answered quietly. She looked up into James' eyes as the two fell quiet. "I never got to thank you for saving my life. My dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh God; you want to thank me by having your father chew me out."

"No trust me; this you'll want to hear. I'm going to go get him. I'll let you have some alone time with your family."

Mya got out of the bed and James noticed her bandages for the first time. "What even happened to you; you never told me."

"Broken wrist and a few cracked ribs, no big deal; nothing a few potions can't fix." Mya gave him a smile. "I'll be back I promise."

**OOOOOO**

Mya left James alone for awhile with his family. She knew that they were going to want alone time with him. He may have felt like the black sheep of his family, but when it came down to it, he was a Potter and a Weasley, and surrounded by love.

Ginny and Harry let Mya and her father alone with James. Ginny had Harry run Lily and Albus to her mother's, but she herself refused to move from outside of James' room. James was laying down when Mya carefully came back into the room. He gave her a wide smile, but as soon as her father walked in, James sprang up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and his smile gone. Mya moved back into the chair next to James' bed, but James felt uncomfortable having her father at the foot of his bed. Mya swore it wasn't bad, but he had no idea how this was going to go.

"Hello James." Professor Longbottom said after clearing his throat

"Sir." James said nodding to the teacher

"It's alright James, we're not in school you have permission to call me Neville." Professor Longbottom insisted

James glanced over at Mya, who nodded at him. His eyes drifted nervously back to her father. "Okay sir, sorry Neville."

The teacher had a hard time trying to find the right words to say to the young boy. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" James repeated looking at Mya again. This time she just shrugged.

"For judging you, I was wrong James and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to stay away from my daughter. In fact if it wasn't you for you; I'm sure she would be dead."

Mya noticed her father's eyes starting to water. "Daddy?"

"I'm alright." Professor Longbottom insisted to his daughter. He looked back to James. "I take back what I said before. I want you and Mya to be friends; in fact I would be honored if you and her would continue to be friends."

"I don't see myself shaking this one." James said smiling at Mya, who blushed in return

Professor Longbottom smiled seeing the two of them happy. "I know you two don't understand why I did what I did. I just wanted to keep her safe. Ever since her mother died, I've wanted to protect her. I was afraid to have anything happen to her; she's my baby. Alice and Frank being in Hufflepuff I can easily keep track of her. Mya I always knew she wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff; she's too rebellious for them. I just worried that having a friend in Slytherin would end up getting her hurt. In the long run I was right and wrong. I've learned that I'm not the only one that can protect her." Mya slipped her hand into James' and gave it a squeeze. "I'm going to give you two some more alone time."

Professor Longbottom left the room leaving the two kids alone again. Mya climbed into James bed again and laied her head down on his shoulder.

"I don't think we're going to have much alone time you know." She commented with a laugh. James laughed as well. "You know I've been thinking."

"And you're not in Ravenclaw why?" James teased

"Oh shut-up." Mya laughed elbowing him. "You know they may have sorted you into Slytherin, but to me you will always have the true heart of a lion. You're brave and loyal; you'll always be a true Gryffindor to me. You're my best friend James."

"And you're mine." James said kissing her nose. "Only six more years to go."

"Together?" Mya asked holding her hand up

"Together," James agreed, lacing his fingers between hers and then pulling her into a hug "forever."

**Well this is the last chapter of ****The Slytherin Inside****. I hope you guys liked this story as much as I did. I have to say I'm very proud of how this came out. I'm sorry that it's ended, but I'm proud of the ending. I hope I tied everything up. I'm sure you guys weren't surprised that Eli and Alex were parts of the plan, but I'm sure that I surprised you that Abby ended up dying. The ending of this chapter the whole together thing was inspired by my boyfriend; he's graduation for high school this month and I thought that it could fit for Mya and James. I don't know I might end up making a sequel to this but I don't know yet. Would you read it if I did? Well please review the final chapter and don't forget if you love Mya and James to check out ****The Potter Boy****; a new chapter will be up on that soon and I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


End file.
